Within the Bush Clover
by tinyraver
Summary: This was a duty for her village. This was a game to pass his time. Within the confines of their minds and hearts, could this bring change in his resolve or would this change her life and the village she loves forever? This was their fate, the red string that bound them together.
1. A Game

_**AN: It's been a while since I actually wrote something decent. This is a long boring chapter, but it has to be done. Hmmm, I wonder who will join this ship with me? Okay so this will be the crackiest of crack pairings but I will try to keep everyone in character. Also, I know most of this won't follow the actual manga but hey, this is my story and I can do what I want xD I hope you guys enjoy this and look forward to my updates!**_

_**Rating: I don't believe there's anything in here that needs to be warned about as of yet but I'll rate M just in case. Rated M for later chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Naruto (insert ugly tears).**_

* * *

_To whom this may concern,_

_If you are reading this then that means the mission has been compromised and, in turn, has failed._

_This is the report of Yamanaka Ino, Head of Torture and Interrogation Unit of Konohagakure. Ninja Registration Number 012604. Age 20._

_Entailed within this mission report are the details of the interrogation of captive Uchiha Madara. This will start from the very beginning of the process to the final stages of this mission._

_There are, however, conditions that I wish to be upheld._

_One: Do not repeat any of these events to any lower ranking shinobi. Only the Hokage and a select few may know about this scroll. Whoever you decide to tell is to your choosing._

_Two: Seal this record away from the world. This holds many secrets, some of which may cause conflict within and outside of the village._

_Three: Do not mention this mission to either myself, Yamanaka Ino, or Uchiha Madara. If you are reading this, then that means that I have taken drastic measures. I have erased and sealed away both of our memories of our encounter, as a counter measure._

_Four: Months after reading this, revoke my title as a Konohagakure Kunoichi and allow me to live a civilian life, away from the village._

_Five: This is the final condition. Please allow me to live a peaceful life alone, with our child._

_These are the conditions that must be upheld. I have no way of knowing if these conditions will be but I do hope that you are a compassionate person. _

_I shall detail the events that have unfolded between myself and Uchiha Madara._

_-Yamanaka Ino_

* * *

**Chapter One: A Game**

* * *

There are moments when one wants to feel important, needed. There are moments when a person doubts that they will amount to standards that have been set prior to their birth. It had taken such a long time for her to overcome those trivial thoughts. It took her time to understand that that things didn't happen overnight, all at once. Now, in this point and time, she was satisfied. She was satisfied with many aspects in her life. She took her role within the village seriously, she strived for perfection and she was willing to do anything for the sake of her beloved home. She was satisfied with the bonds that she had created throughout her life, although she was still looking for someone to stay by her side, thick and thin, but it wasn't necessarily a priority. She didn't need to be a famous Shinobi. She didn't need to compete to see who was the better Kunoichi. She had passed that phase in her life, for now, she tried to figure out what she could to better herself.

Overall, Ino Yamanaka was satisfied with her life.

However, despite feeling rather content with her life, she still felt as if there was something missing. Where had all the excitement gone? Where had the thoughts of this being her final moment runoff to? Sure, it wasn't like she desperately craved the thrill and adrenaline of a higher ranking mission, but due to the duties that she had, she found herself often daydreaming of those days. Those days when she would infiltrate foreign borders to retrieve a scroll. Those days when she wondered if she would come back home complete or if she would die in enemy territory. Nowadays, it was unlikely for her to leave beyond the walls that surrounded Konohagakure.

It had been quite sometime since the war had come to a conclusion and things seemed to be going back to normal. How many years had passed since those darkened skies and screams of terror? She could still remember all the events that had led up to those final moments and she relived many of them in her sleep at night. However, it had ended and peace had filled the village once more. With all the countries allied, it seemed as if war was just a thing in the past, but the scars that it had left ran deep. There were still things being rebuilt and there were many people missing their homes and family members. She was no exception either. There were many nights that she would stay away from her house, the memories at that place haunted her constantly. It was like living in a never-ending nightmare some days. Still, she had a duty to keep things running so she dealt with the unbearable pain that ached in her chest.

Three years had passed since the Shinobi World War and she had decided that there was no longer time to idle in despair. Being the heir to the Yamanaka Clan, she had duties to fulfill and roles to take over. Under the guidance of Morino Ibiki and a few others, she became Head of Torture and Interrogation at the age of nineteen. As the only Yamanaka left in Konoha, she felt obligated to take over that role, after the sudden death of her father. He had wanted her to train under his wing when he felt she was old enough but some things in life were bound not to happen. Still, it was difficult. There had been no one there to help train and guide her with the family jutsus that were left behind. She had been nothing but thankful that Shikamaru and Chouji had been around long enough for her to get the basics down. She knew that she wouldn't be able to rely on them forever but it was appreciated that they complied when she looked for them.

After the war, Shikamaru took himself more seriously, perhaps it was because of the parting message Shikaku had left behind or how Naruto had seemed to change everyone that day. He now trained to be the right hand to the Hokage, a similar position to Shizune while becoming the Jonin Commander of Konoha. He spent most of his time in the Hokage Tower studying and making sure that the peace that they had fought for remained in tact. She rarely saw much of him but when he did have some down time, he would visit her at the shop or they would have lunch with Chouji, for old time's sake. She knew that he worried about her, being alone, but she was a tough woman and he had better things to focus on. It was a pleasant reminder that she truly wasn't alone when he stopped by.

Chouji, on the other hand, became Jonin after the war and took on his duties as the sixteenth head of the Akimichi Clan. From time to time, she would see him around the Academy and she was sure that he would be teaching soon. He was a gentle soul and she knew that he would do great things with the future children of Konoha. She saw him more than Shikamaru, so she knew that he was currently looking for someone to settle down with. It was strange, how much confidence he had gained in such a short period of time. She always enjoyed listening about what woman had taken his heart and currently it was the daughter of the Ichiraku ramen shop, Ayame. She found herself smiling and trying to help him actually ask her out on a date but still Chouji was too shy.

Thinking about her team, they had really changed in the last three years. They were still Ino-Shika-Cho when it came down to it but they now walked along different paths. She almost missed the days when they were still Genin, still wet behind the ears. She smiled fondly at the childhood memories before letting out a sigh. Those were the days when she really didn't have much to worry about...now she wasn't as lucky.

Sitting behind her desk, she was reviewing a few files of recently captured Shinobi. Although there was peace, for the most part, there were still those who refused to conform. There were still those who seeked to bring chaos, after all, the world truly could not have peace. It was a complicated goal that everyone wished to obtain. So that was why her Department was still needed. They could find out if there was going to be a revolt and who was behind it. Azure hues read over the piles of papers on her desk, frowning here and there. After this was done, she would have to look at the new recruits for the division. Everyone who was here prior to the war was ready to retire and enjoy their lives, which made things increasingly difficult for her. With Ibiki retired, she had large shoes to fill while gathering the most skilled into the Department to make it ten times as great than when Ibiki was here.

A knock on the door had taken her out of her thoughts and she glanced up, sensing the familiar chakra signature. "Come on in," she called out, setting down the papers in her hand. She wouldn't say it but she was glad that she had a distraction.

A familiar face poked his face through the opening of the door, a slight grin on his face. She returned the gesture before glancing at her clock. "It's a bit late for a lunch date, isn't it Shikamaru?"

"As much as I would like to go out for some type of meal, the Hokage would like to see you," the spiked ponytail male said in his usual drawl. He reached into his vest pulling out a cigarette and placing it in his mouth.

"No smoking in my office," she quipped before getting up and stretching. "I would have expected someone else to get me, must be important."

With a slight sigh, he tucked the cigarette behind his ear glancing over at his long time friend. "It is rather troublesome to come all the way here but I needed the break." He turned to leave her office, knowing that she would be following behind him. She caught up after a few seconds, walking right beside him. They walked through the dark hallways of the T&I Department, the blonde stopping to tell her assistant that she would be out for a while. After they had left the building, Shikamaru chuckled, gaining her attention. "You know, Ino, I still can't get used to seeing you in that place."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "I know, I feel the same way actually, like is this really where I'm meant to be…."

"Ino…"

She shook her head and looked at her friend. "I am happy here, Shikamaru. This place….I feel that I can change things and do well, it may not be the most exciting title but I know that I'm damn good at what I do."

Lighting his cigarette, he took a slow drag before exhaling, lazily watching the grey tendrils of smoke drift away. "I'm proud of you, you know. You….you found what you could do and you're doing it better than anyone else. Inoichi and Asuma would be proud too..."

"My, my Shikamaru, it's not like you to hand out compliments like this," she teased, a grin curling her lips. It did make her feel better about her choices knowing that her genius of a teammate spoke to her. "What's the occasion?"

He stared at her with dark eyes, a frown touching his lips. Letting out one of his infamous sighs, he shook his head. "You're so troublesome, can't even give you a compliment without being pestered."

Her eyes narrowed and she quickly moved in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest. "You can't hide things from me anymore, Shikamaru," she stated. "You know that," she said with a mild threat. She tilted her head a bit, staring up at the Nara heir. There was a frown tugging on the corners of her lip.

They stared at one another for a few moments, tension building in the air. Dropping his cigarette, he stamped it out in an annoyed manner. "Look, you'll find out soon enough, I promised Tsunade that I wouldn't say anything." He looked at her, seeing how that seemed to pacify her.

Today was not a day that he wished to have her dive into his mind and find out what was in his mind. Hell, he knew that she wouldn't even have to go that far. There was a reason that everyone trusted Ino to handle the position that Ibiki and Inoichi had left her with, she was dangerous. She was so intune with other people's emotions that even without having to use her family jutsu she could figure out what someone was hiding. Perhaps she had picked up her observation skills from being on the same team as him, not that that was a bad thing. He was extremely proud of the leaps and hurdles she had overcome after the death of Asuma and her father. She had truly focused all of her might into becoming a better shinobi and it showed.

She had blossomed into something beautiful and deadly at the same time. There was a calm, calculative look in her eyes though she was still as energetic as ever. She walked with measured steps, even when she was not in danger, she was constantly on guard. After the war, she expanded on learning how to be a better Sensor and her range was rather impressive, it wouldn't be long before she surpassed Inoichi's abilities. He knew that she still had plenty tricks up her sleeve, some of which he didn't even know about. He had many thoughts about what she could become. While knowing the mind inside and outside, she had knowledge of medical jutsu. Combining that with her diligent studies of flowers and plants, she would be unparalleled once she reach her fullest potential.

It wasn't just her mindset that had changed, she even changed to a different outfit, donning a sleeveless one piece dress that came down to her mid thigh with a pair of black shorts beneath it and a long gray trench coat that was more than likely the influence of her most recent teacher. The dress was still in her favorite color but the was to be expected of the Yamanaka. She had matured in so many ways that it honestly took Shikamaru by surprise. Seeing her with her own office and the seriousness that she exuded, he wondered where did the old Ino go? He could sometimes catch glimpses of her but she was hidden beneath the surface.

"Well, when you say it like that," Ino said with a gentle smile. "Let's go, I still have a thousand of papers to look through."

Shikamaru groaned. "Don't remind me, Tsunade has been throwing all her paperwork at me while she trains Naruto."

Ino chuckled slightly. "You would think that she would give it to Naruto."

"There's no way we can trust him with all that paperwork just yet," Shikamaru complained while rubbing the temples of his forehead.

They continued to catch up and joke around as they walked to the Hokage Tower. The time it took to reach the tower was short and left the blonde feeling a bit dissatisfied. It wasn't often that she was able to spend time with Shikamaru but she still knew that she should be happy with the time that they did get. "So how are things with Temari," she asked, a smile coming to her face. She made sure to keep her voice down, as lol they walked up the stairs.

A slight flush came to Shikamaru's face and he shrugged. "She's troublesome, as usual."

"Oh? A little bird told me that she would be coming soon. I know someone must be excited," she said with a small wink.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" He said with a slight smirk. She stuck out her tongue and the conversation ended as they arrived in front of the Hokage's door. "Well, this is where I leave. It was good seeing you, Ino."

"Yeah, you too, Shikamaru. We'll have to go out when Temari gets here, I haven't seen her in ages."

He nodded and turned to go back to where his and Shizune's office was located. Turning towards the large doors, Ino readied herself briefly. Knocking on the door, there was a gruff reply and she opened the door. Walking in, she looked at the buxom blonde who was, surprisingly, reading a file in her hand. She cleared her throat, feeling the atmosphere and bowed politely. "You requested to see me, Hokage?"

The older blonde looked up from the the documents, a brief smile coming to her lips. She pulled off the glasses that had been perched upon the bridge of her nose. "Ah, yes, glad that you could come in a timely manner, Ino."

Ino was rather hesitant to speak in this moment as she stared at her former teacher, she felt it strange that Tsunade didn't greet her in her usual manner. "Seeing how you sent Shikamaru, I figured this was not a matter to procrastinate on."

Tsunade let out a dry laugh nodding her head slowly before she stood up. "How right you are," she in a gentle tone, walking over to the large window. Her honey hues stared out at the village that she had risked her life for on more than one occasion. "You are insightful as ever."

Biting down on her lower lip, Ino shifted her weight becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "If you don't mind….what is it that you need me for."

Blinking slightly as if she had been lost in thought, Tsunade nodded her head. The younger blonde could practically see how worn out their leader was. The weight of whatever she had been keeping was a heavy burden upon the Hokage's shoulders. "Of course…" She said after a few more moments, turning to face the Yamanaka heiress. "Ino, there are many things that you will have to face now that you have become accustomed to being Head of Torture and Intelligence. You will also come to find that this village, Konoha, holds many secrets that will burden you for the rest of your life."

The younger woman felt her mouth run dry. She knew that there were many things that were kept hidden within the village. Ibiki had warned her that much but she was still surprised that she was learning about this so soon. She watched with patience as Tsunade began to pace back and forth, as if she were trying to collect her thoughts.

"I have a mission for you, one that you must carry out without question or hesitation," Tsunade murmured after a while. "Can you do that?"

"B-But of course, Lady Tsunade," she said with a polite bow of her head.

Pressing her lips together, she studied the young woman before her. She could see that the Yamanaka was having a hard time trying to understand but she was relieved to know that she would agree regardless. Picking up the file on her desk, she slowly walked over to the younger blonde. "Good, read the details in this file and head over to the prison. I will have Ibiki waiting there for you."

With unsteady fingers, Ino took hold of the file. Opening it and glancing briefly at the contents, she nearly dropped the papers though she knew better. Her eyes flickered up towards the intense gaze that Tsunade had. She knew better than to say anything though the question hung silently in the air. Biting her lower lip once more, she continued to read the information, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. Closing the file, she handed it back to Tsunade. "I understand," she said in an emotionless tone, trying her best to conceal how she truly felt.

Tsunade stared at her for the longest of times, before taking the file from the other woman. "I will ask you one last time. Yamanaka Ino, will you carry out this mission to your fullest potential?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"Will you carry it without questioning those who have authorized this mission?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"And if told...would you die for this mission, without hesitation."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"Good then you are dismissed. Once you reach the prison, your mission will commence."

With a curt bow, the Yamanaka Heiress left her office. Tsunade stood there for a while before letting out a heavy sigh. She walked back over to the window, watching the sun cast an ethereal glow over the village. Her eyes stared at the Hokage monument, looking at the stone carving of her grandfather. "Am I doing the right thing, Grandfather," she asked though she knew she would not get a reply.

Running a hand over her face, she pinched the bridge of her nose. It had taken years to decided who was the perfect candidate for this mission. No, that was not true, the Council had already come up with the idea, she could only delay it for so long with flimsy excuses. She could only hope that this mission turned out to be a success or else she would lose another precious person in her life.

* * *

Ino knew when there was a time to be afraid and when there was a time to simply do as she was told. Briefly, she could feel herself become rather...frightened at the prospects of the future. To be entrusted with such a mission, she was sure that Lady Tsunade thought too highly of her. Nonetheless, she would prove that she was worthy of this mission, even she still had doubts about herself. Walking from the Hokage Tower to the Prison, she had many thoughts on her mind. How should she go about this? Was there too much risk involved? This mission easily went up to A-rank, if not S-rank, given all that she was putting on the line. She had never wanted to have her name go down in history nor did she want to be famous. This mission would make sure that she would be highly regarded but only a select few would know about it. In all honesty, this was perfect for her but could she handle it?

She had to, it was her duty and there was no point in backing out now. It was far too late to change her mind. Letting out a steady breath, she looked to see Ibiki waiting for her outside of the prison. She could feel her heart rise in her throat, the stern look he gave her sent familiar jolts of fear down her spine. Morino Ibiki had been the only one who could teach her the Yamanaka abilities after her father passed. He knew how to explain the Justus to her in way she was sure that her father couldn't. Perhaps it was because he dealt with the mind as well. She really wasn't sure but she was grateful to have him around.

He may have not been her first pick as a teacher, but he certainly had done the job well. Ibiki was one of those people whom expected the very best, even from the beginning. He hardly ever threw compliments, saying that it would likely boost a person's ego and therefore the results would lack. None of those things had ever really bothered her. This was the path that she had chosen and she knew that expectations for her were high. She had heard rumors of Ibiki and she kind of knew what to expect. There were, however, times when she would be able to see the look of pride in his eyes. She especially remembered when she had completed her first interrogation, it had really tested her. She hadn't been too sure if she could be cruel to what seemed like an innocent person. Once she had stepped into said person's mind, it all changed. It was one of the first lessons she had learned herself, never judge anyone by appearance.

"How's the retired life, Ibiki?" She asked in a casual tone. She was never very good at getting serious from the get go and Ibiki understood as much, so he complied with her easily.

"It's been peaceful so far," he replied back in his gruff tone. She knew that he was leaving off the fact that it had been peaceful until now. She smiled gently.

"I'm glad to hear that." Her eyes glanced at the dull looking building that was the Konoha Prison. She had spent many days there after the World War and she knew that this would be where she spent the rest of her life, well at least until retirement. "So I'm assuming this is important, seeing you've come out of your hermit life."

His eyes narrowed slightly at the small joke she made but he nodded his head in return. "Indeed you are correct, let's go inside before unwanted ears hear what I need to discuss with you."

She nodded in agreement as her former teacher led her inside the Prison. It was familiar here, almost too familiar. This place was like another home aside from staying within the drab walls of the T&I headquarters. She could hear the sounds of the captives sobbing and screaming. Some were even trying to instigate a fight with one of the guards, who had become their escorts upon their entrance. It was strange that now, none of their pleads and mournful cries bothered her. It was just something that she had gotten used to.

There were only certain parts that she had been in this building before. A few times she had come here with her father as a sort of mock tour. She refused to glance at the prisoners who choose to heckle at her whistling and cat calling. They knew her face already and knew that she would not easily fall for their degrading comments. It was routine, these people, they never could think of anything new to call her. She allowed a small smirk to come to her face as they continued down the corridor.

The fact that Ibiki had yet to discuss with her the details of this mission had her on edge. Was this mission really that much if importance. Azure hues glanced around as they turned down a hallway that she had yet to be shown around. There was this sinking feeling in her gut. The air seemed to become thinner as they trekked down a flight of stairs. The Yamanaka had always known that there were underground cells in the Prison. She had always felt chakra signatures beneath her. She never expected to be taken down here, especially since the war was over for years now.

The guard soon left them as they neared a single door at the end of the hallway. From what she could tell, there was no one there. There was supposed to be someone here, from the mission report, there was to be someone here. A small frown touched her face and she was ready to enter the room before before a heavy handed landed on her shoulder. She glanced at the hand before looking up at Ibiki, concern swam through his eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Ino," he questioned in a low tone. "It's not too late-"

"I can handle this," she said quickly before taking in a deep breath. "I've handled everything that has thrown at me. There is no need to underestimate me."

Clearing his throat, Ibiki shook his head. "No one is doubting your abilities. This mission is just..."

"Delicate," she concluded only to get a hum of agreement. Her eyes looked back at the door in front of her. "I will complete this mission," she muttered with a heavy breath.

"Be cautious, Yamanaka," he warned, an authoritative tone caused her to identify that the mission was about to start. "He uses tricks and games to confuse the enemy."

"I know." Her hand clutched the knob of the door and she gingerly turned it.

"If you need anything, I shall be out here."

With an understanding nod, she opened the door heading into the dark room, the door slowly closing behind her. There was an uneasiness in the air as Ibiki watched his protege leave. He wanted more than anything to deal with the captive but the Council had denied him. They were betting everything on this girl and he only prayed that they weren't wrong.

* * *

Time moves slowly, that was something that he had learned. It doesn't flow as fast as one may think. When things continuously happen, one thinks that time is speeding past them never giving the chance to catch up. In reality, it is dragging on like a wounded animal. That much he understood. How long had he waited? What was only years seemed to be an eternity. He had had the patience, the time, and the plan for everything to fall into place, yet it all ended far too soon. Where had he gone wrong? Was it when he put most of his faith into a mere child? Was it when he had been betrayed by a friend? These thoughts constantly racked his brain and still he had yet to find relief in an answer. So, he continued to move, slowly through time.

How long had he been here? He lost count of the days long ago, none of that seemed to matter. He recounted the last few moments of his memory before coming here. Each thought caused this undying fire of rage to burn within him. Each time he saw that face. he wanted to howl and curse in anger but he couldn't. He couldn't say a word, couldn't see a shape and he couldn't hear a sound. He merely existed, suspended in the never-ending flow of time. He could have been here for minutes, hours, days and so on. All he knew was that he existed, nothing more and nothing less.

One thing that was peculiar was that he could feel. There were moments that he swore he could feel someone near him, touching him. Did they speak? He didn't know but he knew that someone was there. Was it a familiar person or someone else? He wanted to know. He wanted to know what they did to him. He wanted answers, he wanted to draw blood. It drove him mad knowing that he could do nothing but be some poor fool, withering away as time went on. How long would this last?

His thought ceased as his skin began to prickle, tingle. It was here again that feeling of someone being close to him. He wished he could reach out at touch them, to know that he was not going mad. He wished to see the face of whoever was here.

It was silent as it always was, how long would this feeling last? How long would this person monitor him? As he went through these questions, he felt a cool touch across his forehead, he wondered if he moved away from the sudden contact. As soon as the hand touched his face, a fire rushed through his body and he hissed in pain.

It was as if someone was pouring acid through his veins, he could feel his heart pounding in frantic patterns in his chest. His head throbbed in pulsing pain and he wished it would cease. The feeling went from the crown of his head shooting to his fingertips and his toes, like pins prodding his skin. Gasping out for air, the sudden intake caused his chest to burn, his lungs expanding as far as they could. When he exhaled, a soothing wave washed over him and he felt his body immediately relax. That was when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

He had heard someone.

He stilled briefly before he opened his eyes, the world around him was blurred with odd shapes and dull illumination. He glanced around trying to figure out where he was. In his peripheral he spotted a bright speck of pale yellow, before purple filled his vision. He looked up at the ceiling before a pale face came in front of him, eyes made from the ocean stated intently at him.

A smile came to his face before his eyes spiraled into red, stunning the person before him.

What he had intended was to place the person in a compliant state of hypnosis, freeing him from this damned place and allowing himself to extract revenge on the ones who placed him here. He had been devising this plan since he regained consciousness. Anyone would be caught off guard long enough for him to stop them with his Sharingan and making them do his bidding. Of course, his plan was perfect and yet when the person dispelled into a cloud of smoke, he was stunned.

"Ah, so I was correct." A feminine voice called from across the room.

He tried to move but his body felt sluggish. Gritting his teeth, he does not to respond. He blamed the disorientation that he felt to why he could not differentiate between a simple clone and a human.

The sound of careful footsteps neared him slowly, as if she was worried that he would try to use the same attack. He scoffed, knowing that he had been outsmarted for a few moments. He knew better than to use the same approach again should it fail the first time. Closing his eyes, a scowl appeared on his face. He would simply bide his time for now, he would have another chance to escape. When the footsteps stopped, he opened his eyes to look at the young woman, appeasing his itching curiosity.

Long flaxen hair was pulled into a high ponytail, falling down her back. A sleek, angular face peered at him with calm and calculative eyes. Her lips pressed together in a thin line before she hovered a hand over his forehead. His body was soothed with the warm flow of her medicinal chakra. He was curious as to why she was taking such time to assess his current state of body.

"In order for me to do my job, I need you to be healthy," she said in a knowing tone, causing him to question if she had read his thoughts. The corner of her lips curled in a slight smirk.

"What business do you have with me, child," he asked, his deep timbre rumbled with mild curiosity.

"My business is none of your concern, for now," she muttered, moving her hand towards his chest.

"I am sure Hashirama's granddaughter has a plan," he inquired with a slight grin. When she didn't respond his grin grew. "Ah, yes, so that is it, is it not? What plan is she scheming? What good am I for her?"

"Listen up, I don't have the patience to play this little game. Therefore, I would like you to remain silent, least I feel inclined to place you back in your comatose state."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you _threatening _me, child?"

"No, I'm simply _telling_ you what will happen." She quipped in annoyance, retracting her hand from hovering over his body.

Scoffing slightly, he felt angered by her insolence. She should be cautious with her words, did she undermine his status? "You are a Yamanaka, correct?"

She looked at him with a raised brow, questioning him silently.

He chuckled slightly. "Tell me are you going to dive into my mind and find if I have a plan of contingency? Or will you try to make me some sort of tool for your pathetic village?"

The blonde stared at him for a while before pulling her hand away from him. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she leaned closer to him. "Oh you think you have this all figured, don't you?" Her hand gripped his chin tightly, a sneer coming to his face and she smiled. "You...you think that the world is just for your taking but you're wrong. You're just like everyone else." She pulled away from him. "But you forget, we're all pawns whether we like it or not."

He was surprised in the least that she would be so bold. To think such a child would disrespect him like this. Did she not know who he was? Crimson eyes narrowed on her face before mild recognition came to his face. "You were there?"

She glanced at him before she nodded her head in confirmation. A snarl left him and he tried to move but his body still would not respond. "You did this to me?"

The blonde in turn scoffed and shook her head, writing down a few notes on a clipboard that had been laying on the desk in the room. "No, I didn't. Would you please shut up. You're distracting," she bit out venomously, her eyes sparkling with a hidden threat.

He could do nothing but obey her commands. He was at a disadvantage here, knowing that he was currently incapacitated. For now, he would play along with her little plan, until his strength came back to him. He watched her with a curious eye, wondering what she was writing down. He watched a frown touched her lips before she set down the chart. "I'll be back to do a check-up tomorrow," she muttered, turning to leave the room.

"You are going to leave?" He hadn't wanted to sound panicked. Being here for so long...it was maddening. Now that he was conscious, he felt anxious at the prospects of being alone, once more.

She stopped, looking over at him. "Yes."

"Why did you wake me, if you are simply to leave?"

She let out a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned to face him. "You're not ready yet."

"Elaborate, child," he hissed out.

A glare full of ice landed on him and he was sure that she would not indulge in his command. She neared him once more, with a deadly and calculated grace. He was not one to fear but he knew that she could easily harm his defenseless body. She stared at his face, eyes searching for something. Her lips pressed together in a thin lip, before opening to speak.

"You are a S-ranked criminal within the borders of not only The Land of Fire but the allied countries as well." She stepped away from him, knowing that he understood what kind of position that he was in. She fell silent, wondering how she should phrase her next sentence. "Once I have collected what I need from you," she said slowly before leaning towards him, a smile touching her lips. "I will destroy your mind."

With that she pulled away from him, feeling satisfied however the moment she looked him, she felt the color drain from her face. He was grinning, like a madman. His eyes narrowed before a cruel rumble of laughter echoed in the small room. "Oh. I do look forward to your….interrogation, Yamanaka. I do hope that you succeed, should you fail…" He trailed off as he chuckled slightly. "You expectations are too high."

"What happens if I fail," she asked, knowing that she was already falling into his mind games but if it was one thing to underestimate the Yamanaka heiress.

"Then I shall break your mind," he said with ease, a callous grin came to his face, one that she could remember from the battlefield all those years ago.

She felt her rage boil beneath the surface, two could play this game. She had mastered the art of playing with the mind and a small smile came to her face. "I see that we have made a game of this." She turned to leave, stopping just before she reached the door. "I look forward to seeing your next move, Uchiha Madara."

She left and the room fell silent. He lay there knowing that Hashirama's granddaughter was scheming a plan but it was one that he could not see clearly. He would allow himself this time to indulge in this pathetic excuse for a game. The Yamanaka had piqued his interest and he wondered if she could truly carry out her plans. To think that it was a woman who had been sent to end his life, what happened to when men were in command? At least he had his body back, no matter the state it was in now.

He had already started moving the pawns on his side of the board, now it was only a matter of time before the blonde crumbled before him and he could reign in terror once more.

This was a game that he would enjoy playing, thoroughly.

**AN: Whew! That was a lengthy one and hopefully there'll be more long chapters to come. I'm so terrible at ending chapters. I felt it was going on for too long but I was like 'Derp, how do I end this.' Oh well. There's the first installment of **_**Within the Bush Clover**_**. I hope you all enjoyed it. Anyways...Feedback is greatly appreciated. It keeps the motivation up! Thanks for reading! -Tinyraver**


	2. A Test

_**AN: I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and liked this story so far! It really means a lot to me. I want to apologize in advance, I'm still working on how I want to portray Madara. So if things with him seem a bit strange or what not, I'm working on making him perfect, well what I consider perfect xD He's pretty complicated. I hope you all enjoy this! Happy reading! Also, I updated the first chapter, fixed minor errors and mistakes. That is all. **_

_**Rating: M for Mild Sexual Themes. Violence. Language.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto (still crying).**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Test**

* * *

"Are you sure that you can handle this?"

How many times did she have to hear that question in the last week? How many times did she have to question her resolve and determination? With a resigned sigh, she set down the chart in her hand and looked over at her best friend, Haruno Sakura. Her eyes met emerald ones, they were searching her blue ones, for any kind of doubt. Despite the past, well, being in the past, so to speak, the pink haired Kunoichi was her closest and dearest companion. They had reformed their bond once more, years after the Uchiha traitor left the village. The blonde had declared that she had no right to chase after him, knowing that her friend's bond was stronger. She had easily given up that fight, however, she had promised Asuma that she would not lose in love, which she still kept true to. Recently, the last thing on her mind was falling in love, it would be a waste of her time. With all that was demanding her attention, having a relationship would only cause problems and lead to eventual heart break.

Not that she had anything to worry about either, as Sakura was so busy with hospital work that she completely disregarded any suitors that came. Well, there was that and the fact that she still had residual feelings for said Uchiha traitor. Even though Sasuke had returned to the village, Ino was sure that Sakura was fighting internally with herself. It was not a question of whether to give the man a chance but rather could she live with the fact that he had abandoned Konohagakure, without hesitation. He could do it again, should he find something that he wanted. She knew that Sakura cared for him as a member of Team 7 and then some, but how far did those feelings run? It was a topic that the two women avoided because it only brought up unnecessary emotions and that distracted them from their duties.

One duty that Ino felt like she couldn't escape was the one pertaining to the recent mission she was given. Tsunade had granted her permission to detail her mission to a confidant, which of course was Sakura. She would have chosen Shikamaru but he already knew about the mission prior and Chouji was out of the question. As much as she loved and trusted him, he really wasn't made to be a part of such secrecy. He deserved a less stressful life that lay within the Academy. So the day that she had met her captive, she waited until Sakura was relieved from her hospital shift and they went to her place and spoke about it, hidden away in Ino's bedroom, just in case someone was listening. It may have seemed silly but there were ears everywhere and it was hard to trust who might spill certain information.

After telling Sakura all that she could so far, the rose haired woman stared at her in complete and utter silence. It was hard to believe that he was indeed, alive and hidden away within their village. Ino had learned that during the World War, Hashirama and the other revived Edo-Tensei Hokages had used their remaining chakra to reform Madara's body and sealed him away. By having the Senju's chakra infused within his body, they were able to keep Madara in a comatose state. They had done this while the other Shinobi were trapped within the Infinite Tsukuyomi and Team 7 was dealing with Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Of course, this had been a brief summary of the events that had happened, but that was all Tsunade was willing to give her in her mission scroll. There had to be something else, as well. Ino could sense that the Hokage was keeping something from her but she knew better than to try and get it out of the woman. So, she assumed that she would have to wait until she was further informed, should Tsunade see fit to do so.

"I don't know how many times we've been over this already," Ino said with a gentle sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Of course I can handle it. There's no one else."

"Well, surely Ibiki can-"

Ino slammed her chart against the wall, anger causing her to quiver slightly. Letting out a calming breath through her nose, she glared at the woman before her. "Listen Forehead, they chose me. Ibiki can't do this mission. Only me," she said in a shaking tone.

Sakura was taken aback by the sudden outburst from her friend, biting her lower lip, she looked at the blonde. "Ino...I'm sorry…" she said gently, glancing around to see that there were others staring at them. "I didn't mean to make you upset. You know I'm only worried about you, you have so much on your plate and it wouldn't hurt to take a break once in a while."

"That's rich coming from the girl who practically lives here," she muttered out, wincing at the bitterness in her tone. "I know that you're worried, everyone is but this is my duty. This is something that I have to do…"

There was a hand placed on her shoulder and she looked over at the Medic. "If he bothers you too much, I'll be happy to teach him a lesson or two," Sakura said with a tight smile.

Ino laughed weakly in response and nodded her head. "Don't worry, I've got it all under control." Glancing up at the clock hanging on the wall, she let out a curse. "Shit, I'm late. Could you cover my rounds?" She asked while handing her chart over to the pink haired Kunoichi and turning to run off down the hallway.

"You're kidding, right? I'm swamped already!" Sakura yelled after her.

"Thanks Forehead, I'll pay for dinner next time!" Ino said waving her hand before running around the corner, her ponytail was the last thing that Sakura saw.

Heaving out an irritated sigh, Sakura glanced down at the chart, her eyes narrowing. "Oh you owe me more than dinner, Pig," she seethed before going to finish her rounds, as well as her fickle blonde companion's rounds as well.

* * *

"Your visit is overdue."

A frown touched her lips as she entered the dim room, red eyes burning through the darkness. "Oh is it? How did you know? I could have been gone for a few hours for all you know."

He scoffed, those haunting eyes glancing away from her and he shook his head. "I know that you have been gone for well over three days now." His foot nudged the trays at the foot of his bed. "At least five other Shinobi have stopped by before you have," he muttered.

She glanced at the empty trays and smiled slightly. "I see that you have an appetite now, that's good progress." Moving over towards him, she picked up the trays before a hand came crashing around her neck. The trays crumpled to the floor, the clattering sound echoed in the room. His crimson hues spun with rage before he realized something was off. She wasn't fighting him, merely allowing him to squeeze her esophagus to the point of permanently damaging it. With a growl of irritation, he released the Genjutsu, glaring at the smirking woman who walked through the door.

"That's the second time now," she purred out in mirth. "Are you planning on continuing to feed my ego? Or are your senses really that dull now?"

Smoldering in silent rage, he chose not to respond to her. This child thought that he was weak and old but he knew better than to respond. It was all part of their game. "I see that you've recovered some strength and your eating regularly now, that's a good sign."

"Is it? I know of your plan, you will wait until I am in good health before you probe my mind for useless information," he spat out, already not liking where today was heading. "Then what will do once you are finished? Oh yes, you say you will destroy my mind, foolish girl."

"I'm impressed, you've got me all figured out," she quipped nearing him, this time she knew he wouldn't try to attack her again. Picking up the trays on the floor, she placed them on the nightstand. "You must be proud of yourself."

"Quit speaking like I am some quibbling baby," he hissed out.

"But it seems to be ruffling your feathers," she said with a grin. "I do enjoy ruffling feathers."

"Girl, this is a game that you do not want to play," he growled out, she could feel the threat that was in his underlying tone. He grinned slightly, leaning against the wall. "Then again, you are the one who prompted this match."

"And you're the one who decided to join in on the fun, didn't you," she asked, her hands emitting a green glow moving over his body.

He allowed her to do her work, not minding the soothing feeling to her chakra. As he hands moved lower, the corner of his mouth quirked in a smirk. "I assure you that everything is in proper order. Unless, you would like to see firsthand."

Immediately she pulled her hand away, a look of disgust crossing her features. She opened her mouth to retort to his lewd comment but his booming laughter cut her short. She had fallen for a trick and a slight hue of embarrassment touched her cheeks. She remembered that she needed to be more careful around him. He could use anything for some sort of leverage against her. She closed her mouth, regaining her composure before she pulled a chair across the room, sitting in front of him.

"I see," he murmured. "Am I ready for your inquiry?" He couldn't help the grin that touched his lips.

"Is there anything you want to tell me before I go in," she asked, crossing her legs and raising a brow.

"Why should I say anything? You will find out on your own accord." He reclined against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, this is a game where you will have to work for your goals."

The slight curl of the corners of her lip made her look predatory and she nodded her head in response. "I was only trying to make this easier for you but since you would like to go down a different path, that's fine by me." Placing the clipboard on her lap, she formed the familiar signs of her family's jutsu. Lifting up the sign, she stared into the amused eyes of Madara. With a heavy breath, she felt the tingling of her soul leaving her body before there was nothing.

It was always like this, a feeling of nothingness. It was always a risk to use this technique without the proper precautions. It was either she found her target or her soul would come back to her. It seemed that Madara made no effort to avoid her incoming invasion, she assumed that he was entertained so far. This technique was different than controlling another person's body to do her own bidding. Instead, this allowed her to dive into a deeper level of a person's subconscious, allowing her to find hidden secrets. She normally didn't use this during interrogations, preferring the easier technique of scanning the mind by touching the crown of someone's head. However, this was a different type of mission and this technique would allow her to feel the emotions of her target and sense any motives.

She felt the connection of her soul reaching its destination, opening her eyes she knew that she shouldn't be surprised by the scene before her but she was. There were bodies littered on the ground, the sky was dim and rumbling with the threat of rain falling. She stared at the scene, trying to figure out her bearings. She turned, glancing around her until her eyes landed on a lone figure. The red armor stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the dull colors. She slowly moved towards the figure, careful not to step on any of the corpses. Although she was in a mind, it was all an illusion, she still couldn't be reckless. It could damage the holder's mind and that was something that she wanted to avoid.

Once standing a few feet away from the familiar figure, she looked around once more. "What is this," she asked gently.

"A graveyard."

That was the only reply that she got and she looked around, carefully inspecting the scene. Crunching down, she looked at the blank faces of the deceased. Some of them didn't even have features, they were faceless. It was eerie to see something like this, never had she come across such a morbid mind. Looking at the apparel, she noted that most of the bodies had the Uchiha insignia on their armor. "They are all Uchiha," she questioned.

"Yes."

Pressing her lips together in a thin lip before she nodded, knowing that if she wanted to advance further into his mind, she needed to play her cards properly. "Did you know them?"

"I knew most of them," he replied, his head looking down at the bodies littering the ground. She could feel despair roll through the air.

"That's why some of them are faceless, right?"

He hummed in response, letting her assume that she was correct. Brushing back the bangs that fell in her eyes, she studied the figure before him. "Why are they here?" She inquired slowly standing up.

There was anger now and she knew that she had asked the wrong question. She could feel a tightness in her chest. "They did this to your family," she stated rather than question. The tightness was leaving her and she let out a breath of relief. "You keep them here to remind you what they have done, don't you?"

"It is what keeps my resolve strong." His armor made a noise that alerted her that he was moving. She was surprised that he looked directly at her, an impassive look on his face.

There were many emotions in the air, sizzling to life. A droplet of water landed on her cheek, slowly sliding down. Soon, more water fell from the sky, dampening the mood even further. Here, the environment was just an extension of the mind and emotions. The battlefield and bodies represented his despair. The chilling rain represented the tears that he had shed or the ones that he would not allow himself to. It was cold here, the rain felt real to her, causing her to shiver involuntarily as it weighed her down. There was no other sound, aside from their breathing and the downpour around them. He was exposing his emotions to her easily here, which was a sign of progress. Now, she needed to move further.

"Do you come here often," she questioned hesitantly.

"As often as I must," he said in a bitter tone, the rain stung her skin in response.

"You say it's to keep your resolve strong." She paused briefly, knowing that she could either delve further or it would end here. "What is your resolve." Somehow she knew his answer but she needed the confirmation.

"Tell me, do you know _who_ did this to me?"

She was stuck. She couldn't move from her spot, realizing that he was keeping her there. She only could have so much power within the mind, it was hard to make it manipulate to her will rather than the person she was invading. It seemed as if Madara understood that as well. He wanted an answer from her, one that she wasn't sure she could give. "Tell me, do you know what _they_ have done to me," he growled out. The rain fell harder, a cackle in the sky boomed with his anger.

She was frozen as he came closer to her, his strong hand slid over her throat. Her arms reflexively wrapped around his wrist, trying to pull it off. Her grip was weak as she fought against his will, the rain caused her hands to hardly find strength. He had power here. That wasn't something that she had planned. She needed to get back on the right path. The hand around her neck was strong, slowly cutting off her oxygen. "P-Please," she gasped out at the sudden force.

"You plead but do you think that they cared when my kinsmen were brutally slaughtered," he spat out in bitterness. His crimson eyes narrowed in anger and despair. "No, they cared not for those that they killed. Taking lives of so many innocent."

She struggled to breath, feeling her body falling back and a weigh crashing on top of her. She could feel the corpses beneath her, their blood seeping into her clothes and staining her skin. Her hands clutched at the wrists around her neck, trying to lessen the pressure. She stared up with wide eyes at Madara, a crazed look in his eyes. "Y-Your brother," she wheezed out.

The force on her neck tightened and she squirmed beneath him. "Oh my brother, you say," he whispered venomously. "Tell me, what do you know that likens to the death of my brother." His face was taut with anger, she could see the pain etched into his features.

She rolled her eyes to the back of her head at the lack of oxygen. Wheezing and gasping for any sort of oxygen, she grit her teeth together. "My…..my…."

"Speak up girl."

"Father," she bit out. "You took him from me." She glared up at him, tears of pain in her eyes. Whether it be from the lack of oxygen or the remembrance of her father, she wasn't sure. His eyes narrowed and he leaned closer to her, his breath ghosted across her cheek.

"An eye for an eye, then," he hissed out.

* * *

Coming back into her body was always uncomfortable but this time it was excruciatingly painful. A loud, ragged gasp left her as her soul had been forcefully kicked out of Madara's mind. Her hand clutched her chest as she tried to breathe normally. A warm, wet sensation trailed from her nose and she wiped at it with the back of her hand. Crimson was smeared across it and she looked up at disbelief at the smirking Uchiha.

"Did you find what you were looking for, child?"

In a state of disorientation, she stood up, her hand reaching out to catch herself on the chair. That had not gone as she had hoped, she should have been more cautious and careful with her questions. Then again, she was sure the result would have been the same. She could hear him sigh in disgust. She could feel his eyes watching her every move. "Pathetic," he murmured. "And you call yourself a Yamanaka."

She stiffened at the insult, glancing over at him. Easily he could read the emotions that swam in her eyes. He expected her to lash out at him but she looked away, biting her lower lip. Straightening herself, it seemed that she was trying to regain her composure. "This plan you have concocted is weak, you stand no chance against me."

When he didn't get a response again, he wondered if he had already broken her spirit. A grin appeared on his face. It was a short lived game but it had been somewhat entertaining. At least he had had something to pass his time for a few days or so. It was a shame that he could not find anyone to keep him on his toes. If only someone like Hashirama were still around then things would heighten in intensity. Was this to be his life? Would he whittle away here out of sheer boredom? They should have killed him if that was the case, he wasn't sure if he could survive that kind of eternity.

The shuffle of the Kunoichi before him caught his attention and he was mildly surprised that she was moving towards him. Dried blood had been smeared across her upper lip and she looked a sickly pale but that seemed not to bother her. There was this look in those watery eyes of hers, it was one that expressed anger and perhaps a bit of insanity. Her long fingers reached out touching his chin, jerking his head forward. A grin came to her face, it was wicked and full of malicious intent. Those crazed eyes gazed down at him, he could see the storm swimming within their depths. "You say I'm weak," she said in a hoarse whisper. "But that is nothing new to me, I've come to terms with my demons."

Her other hand stroked his hair gently and he was put off by the touch. A frown coming to his face as he struggled to move from her but he was not as strong as he had been in his mind. She knew that much and used that to her advantage, like he had when she was invading his thoughts. "Tell me, are you as weak as I am? How would like if I tortured you," she purred out, her nails digging into his scalp and he grit his teeth slightly.

"You are unable, wench," he seethed out.

"Oh," she asked with a raise of her slender eyebrow. "You don't understand what I am capable of."

"I know enough to understand that you stand no chance against me. No one in this God forsaken place does."

"I know all about you, Madara," she breathed out. He could feel her chakra seep into his skull, drawing forth memories of the past. "I know everything," she murmured and he began to feel threatened by her presence.

A spark lit her eyes and she grinned. "Where should I begin?" She had asked aloud but she was not seeking a response. "Which memory should I take from you?"

It was as if a wave of cold water had crashed over him. There was a suffocating feeling welling up in his chest. It was as if he could feel her fingers reaching into his mind flipping through the pages if his mind until he latched onto a particular memory. "It's a shame that you have so few fond memories but that means they are all the more precious to you, right?"

He inhaled sharply as the memory she found was during the time that he had felt a friendship form between him and Hashirama. He glared up at the blonde, disliking the way she was looking at him. It would be a relief if she rid him of those days, that way he would never have to think of the Senju again. He waited patiently for her to destroy the memory but she began to filter through his mind once more.

"This one seems like a good choice," she murmured.

His eyes widened briefly and a curse left his lips. He moved to attack her but she made no move to withdraw. A pain crept up on him, a fire like sensation flaring at his temples. He reached out to grab her throat, ready to squeeze the life out of her. He would not allow her to erase that from his life.

Memories were a tricky thing to handle but he had mastered toying with them at a young age. When she placed her hand on her captive's head, her soul could reach in and grab a memory. It was like a small bubble in the palm of her hand. She was slowly gripping her fingers into the memory, adding pressure slowly. It was to be slow and painful but that's what she wanted, especially for him. Clenching her hand tighter around the memory, she could feel him stop his movement.

"Go ahead," she muttered. "I can destroy it before your attempt to disable me."

"You do not have the gall, girl," he muttered in a hush tone.

"You base your assumptions off of reading a person's chakra. You know what I am capable of and yet you don't know anything about me," she said harshly. "I am a proud Yamanaka and I am Head of Torture and Intelligence." She squeeze the memory in her head, long enough for him the flinch in pain. She released her grip, pulling her soul and hand from his head. "It would be wise not to test me any further," she quipped, shifting her feet back to look down at him triumphantly.

Moving away from him, she turned to walk away while tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. "Today, we progressed further than I expected. I'll be back to see you soon, Madara."

He glared at the vile woman, despising the way she purred out his name. Perhaps he was wrong, maybe there was someone who was worth the entertainment. To think that she would goes so far to use such measures. He frowned, knowing that there were more tricks up her sleeve.

* * *

Balled up hands slammed into the wall just a few feet away from the door to Madara's holding cell. She let out a ragged breath, trying to find a place of peace within her mind. She had nearly lost her perfectly constructed composure. She had almost allowed him to crawl beneath her skin, dared him to try to break the intricately woven mask that she wore. The one that she had spent many years knitting together, keeping her true nature laying just below the surface. She allowed her hands to fall to her sides and she took in a deep breath as she imagined the cracking masks rebuilding and sealing tightly around her face.

She had to remember that he was playing a game with her. Testing her whenever the chance arose. She had to be on guard at all times, she needed more practice and training. Wiping away the perspiration that dotted her forehead and licking her dry lips, so moved away from the cell. Next time, she would be more prepared, he wouldn't find her so easily. She was Head of Torture and Intelligence. She had seen the minds of thousands of criminals ranging from petty theft to genocide. There was no way one Shinobi could break her down. She was a nightmare lurking in the shadows in his mind. She was what inspired fear in the prisoners. He would be sure to remember that, wouldn't he?

A grin came to her face as she repeated this self-taught mantra to herself silently. It was the little things like this that kept her somewhat grounded in reality. The past three years had been difficult on her own, no one had told her how to cope with the new changes in her life. So, she had found a way on her own and it seemed to work most of the time. Then there were moments like this, when she felt that she would self-destruct at any moment. She wondered if talking to someone would help but then that would mean opening up once more. She wondered if she could deal with such a large leap.

Ino touched her head, a swelling pain throbbed slightly and she let out a curse. She really almost lost control. She had used too much chakra trying to deal with Madara and it had never crossed her mind that she would be so easily infuriated with him. Letting out a sigh, she would have to go see Sakura later and then Tsunade. Her weekly report was due and she groaned thinking about writing it. Hopefully, Tsunade would see that there was reason to keep him around any longer.

**AN: And that's all she wrote! I made up (obviously) how they managed to capture and keep Madara alive, I may come back and edit it a bit, so I'll let you all know in the next update! I hope you don't mind the lack for luster ending but like I said I'm terrible at those. Haha! I tried to make this...interesting and I hope you thought so too. Ino is strange, isn't she? Well, we'll discover more about her in the next chapter! Is Madara an ass yet? Yes? Good, haha! I hope you all enjoyed the second installment of **_**Within the Bush Clover**_**! Feedback is appreciated! Until next time and thanks for reading! - Tinyraver**


	3. A Feeling

_**AN: Thanks for all the love and reviews! I really appreciate it! It makes me happy to know that although this is an unexpected pairing, many people seem to like the idea of them together! From this chapter on, I believe that more of the plot will show up. I'm trying to do weekly updates on this story, that way I don't fall behind and then eventually stop writing. I've been known to do that, so please look forward to updates every Friday! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Happy reading! Also, updated the last chapter, to fix minor errors that were pointed out :)**_

_**Rating: M for Language, Violence, Use of Alcohol and Tobacco and Sexual Themes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Feeling**

* * *

She knew where she was. She was always here. There was this longing in her chest. There was this pain within her heart. She could hear all the cries of the dying and those who had been injured out on the field. It was all buzzing within her skull. It felt like her cranium would split in two soon, it was so loud. She wanted to end all communication but she had a duty to uphold. She had to make sure that she could hear everything to let Shikamaru what was happening. She had to do this because she was the only one who could, but their screams! She could feel her chest tighten in compassion, wanting to rush and save them but there was no use. She had to remain focused. She had to keep the channel open.

A familiar voice came to her mind and she nearly choked with emotion. Her father was speaking to her, saying his final words to her. She could feel her stomach roll and turn as the cries of agony and her father's voice were too much for her at this point. When he stopped speaking, she could feel a rumble tremor across the ground, their connection was lost.

Gasping for air, blue eyes flew open and long limbs flailed around in a frenzy. Sitting up and staring around her dark bedroom, she took a few moments to calm herself and to remind herself that it was just a dream, a nightmare. Rubbing her tired eyes, she sighed as she fell back into her pillows. Staring up into the darkness, she wondered how many times she had had that moment come to haunt her. She wondered when she would finally be able to let it go. Rolling over onto her side, she willed herself not to cry, she had shed far too many tears of loss already. It didn't help that she was reminded of her loss daily, that bastard's grin came to her mind.

Her nostrils flared in anger and she wanted scream but she refrained. She couldn't allow him to control her like this. She was better than that, she had learned to be better than that. Deciding that there was no point in resting anymore, she flung the covers off her sweating body and headed to the bathroom. The sudden light caused her to squint briefly before her eyes adjusted. Staring at her reflection, she leaned closer taking in her features. She knew that she was different than she had been years ago but this was a good place to be in. Despite the circles beneath her eyes steadily becoming darker, she knew that she was healthy. Maybe Sakura was right, if she lightened her load she would be happier. Especially with such a huge weight already burdening her shoulders. Chuckling she shook her head, since when had she ever listened to that Forehead girl? A fond grin came to her lips as she hopped in the shower.

The tension she had felt building up was slowly easing away with the water's heat and she hummed as she went through the motions of her morning ritual. Once finishing her shower and wrapping a towel around her body, she happily skipped downstairs, brewing a fresh pot of coffee. Turning around, she felt something fissure in the air and she halted her movement. Her ears strained trying to see if someone else was there but after a while, she assumed that she was being paranoid. She clutched the top of her towel tighter, giving her home one last glance over.

Being a Shinobi had caused her to become far more cautious while being alone. Although there was peace within the allied countries, she had yet to drop the habit of always being on high alert. People still held grudges against one another and she was no stranger to such vendettas. She could clearly recall the time she had almost been ambushed while heading out on a small mission. After that incident, Ino had become increasingly paranoid while she was alone. There was just something that wasn't sitting well with her right now. While the coffee was brewing, she headed back upstairs, she had lost her former energy, quickly dressing herself. Pulling up her hair, she felt something once more and stopped, icy hues darting around her room. She expanded her chakra, trying to sense the intruder and yet there was no one.

Heading back downstairs, she walked through her dark hallways, her body on high alert. Just as she was to reach the threshold of the kitchen, she felt someone behind her. Spinning around, she elbowed the body, hearing the satisfying noise of a loss of air. She tackled the body to the ground, grabbing one arm, twisting it underneath the body to trap it between the floor and back of the attacker. From her thigh, she pulled out a kunai, pressing it against the attacker's neck. Her breathing had become labored and the glint in her eyes said that she wouldn't hesitate to kill.

"I-Ino," the attacker gurgled out in pain.

"N-Naruto," she asked incredulously before pulling her weapon away staring down at the other blonde. "Jesus Christ, Naruto," she complained. "What the hell were you thinking, sneaking up on me like that?"

She climbed off his body and helped the poor boy up, pinning him with a lethal glare. He laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry but I had been calling out your name," he said with that toothy grin of his. "When you weren't responding, I reached out to get your attention then you attacked me..."

Ino looked at him with confusion and a frown touched her lips while slipping her kunai back in it's proper place. So it hadn't been Naruto that she was sensing, who was watching her? She couldn't believe that she had been so distracted that she didn't notice Naruto come into her house. Rubbing her face before she turned and headed into the kitchen. "Sorry, it's been a rough few weeks lately. Would you like some coffee?" She had asked the question but she was already preparing two cups. She took hers with a little sugar and milk while he had his plain.

"Thanks Ino," he said with a warm grin taking a seat at her kitchen table.

With a returned smile, she handed him the mug of steaming liquid and sat down across from him. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

The darker blonde stared down at the black liquid, brows crinkling in thought. "You know Granny Tsunade told me..."

Taking a small sip from her mug she set it down watching the male in silence. She reached out across the table, her hand coming over his fingers. She gave a gentle squeeze and he looked up at her. "Are you alright," he questioned. She knew better than to think that he was doubting her abilities, she could sense his genuine concern for her. Out of all the people who knew, he was the first to check on go she was handling things. A gentle smile came to her face and she glanced down at the table, retracting her hand from his.

"It hasn't been easy," she started carefully. "Sometimes I'm not even sure that I'll complete the mission but I won't know until I try." Brushing back her bangs, she looked up at the future Hokage, who was staring at her intensely. "But it's nothing you should worry too much about, Naruto."

He nodded his head slowly before drinking some of the offered coffee. He knew better than to press the issue with the Yamanaka heiress. He let out a noise of satisfaction. "Man, Ino, you really make the best coffee."

"Careful or I might tell a certain Hyuuga that you've been cheating on her coffee."

His face fell and his eyes watered slightly. He stuck out his lower lip in a pout. He really looked like a puppy. "Don't do that to me! I wouldn't know what to do if she got upset!"

An evil laugh escaped the pale blonde and she wiggled her eyebrows. "That's what you get for barging in at five in the morning."

Naruto let out a wail of despair before they both fell into a fit out laughter. She was glad that she had someone like Naruto in her life. It had surprised many people that they began to see more of one another after the World War, but the Yamanaka was making up for all the time that she missed as a child. She had not been the most polite to him and though he harbored no ill feelings, she felt as if she should show him how much she appreciated him. For all that he has done for them and the village up until this point. Sakura had even asked if they were planning making their relationship exclusive, but Ino had laughed at the thought. There was someone else in the Uzumaki's life that she didn't want to compete with. After all, that girl deserved Naruto more than Ino. She merely enjoyed his companionship more than anything.

The darker blonde had been there when she mourned the loss of her father properly after the War. He had been there when she was left all alone in the village. He showed her how to cope with her unstable emotions. Even if he couldn't help her all the way when it came to conquering those demons, he had lent a hand. She had found her own way to cope, though the T&I Department but he was still the first there. She really did owe him a lot. It also helped that she now worked mostly under the direct order of the current Hokage. They would always be around one another in the future and she knew that Naruto was worried about her. That's why it wasn't a surprise for him to show up at the wee hours of the morning, this was when they both had the most free time during the day.

It was moments like these that she cherished the most, they made her feel somewhat normal again. After being in the T&I Division for so long, she sometimes felt as if her sanity was slipping through her grasp. She felt that, some days, she wasn't even human. It was thanks to Naruto and her other friends that she remained rooted, that she remained herself for the most part. She smiled fondly at Naruto as he recounted a recent prank that he had pulled on Tsunade. She enjoyed watching how animated he became and she found herself laughing along with him at the end of the story.

Dark cerulean eyes looked over at the clock and he let out a sigh. "Well, it looks like I need to head out. I promised Hinata that I would stop by to see her before heading to the Hokage Tower."

"Oh what a charmer," Ino purred out teasingly.

His cheeks flushed a soft blush and he scratched his cheek. "Well, lately it's becoming harder to see her. With my training and Hinata is ready to take the steps for becoming Clan Head."

"Must be nice to be so in love," she teased again, though there was a empty feeling in her chest.

"Don't worry, Ino," Naruto said in an optimistic tone. "You'll find someone who makes your world shake and like you're running out of breath."

Ino laughed a melodic tune as they both stood up, she placed her mugs in the sink, turning to wish Naruto off. "Who knew you would become such a romantic," she commented with a fond look in her eyes, appreciating his words of encouragement.

"Isn't that what girls like?"

She bopped him on the head and pushed him towards the door. She laughed once more at his childish antics, but she loved him dearly. Waving each other goodbye, she heading back into her home. The sudden silence was deafening and she looked around with sad eyes. Leaning her head back against the door, she stared up at the ceiling. If only Naruto was right, if only she could find that someone who turned her life upside down. Things would be easier, the pain would hurt less, but for now she would simply wait for that time, if it ever came. Wrapping her arms around herself, she glanced around feeling uncomfortable in her own home. Perhaps it was the prior paranoia coming to haunt her. Shaking her head, she headed back upstairs to prepare for her day.

* * *

There was something about flowers that called to her. Was it because it always reminded her of her deceased father and his favored hobby? Or was it because she could relate with flowers on another level. A small smile touched her lips as her fingers melted into the wet soil in front of her. A sound of content left her as she transferred bulbs into the soil, handling them like they were made of glass. She hummed a small tune, as the morning's sun beat down upon her back. This was a place that she felt comfortable at. This was a place that she felt confident at. It was just her and the flowers, there was no need to speak for they conversed to her with their growth.

She finished placing the bulbs in the new soil, patting down the soil and watering them liberally. She said a silent prayer to the bulbs, hoping that they would bloom into the most beautiful flowers. These were, after all, her father's favorite ones. Slowly she stood up, picking up her utensils as moved to the further corner of the garden. She looked at the plants that were growing, inspecting their leaves and stems for parasites. Spray the leaves, she was in her own world at this point. Flowers and plants they meant everything to her, they held so many meanings and words. These meanings and words could not be spoken by them and it was the same as being in the mind. Inside of a person's mind everything held meaning and conveyed emotions. Maybe that was why she enjoyed her time within her garden, they were all one in the same.

Glancing around, she looked at the vibrancy of the place. It was spring now in Konoha, meaning most of her flowers would be ready to be displayed soon. She had little time to run the shop without taking for her Shinobi priorities. After the the War she had hired a few civilians to run the shop when she was not around and if she had the time, she would work. Given all that she had been dealing with, she only found it right that she retreat to her safe haven, calming her frantic mind in the process.

Ever since she woke up this morning, she had been feeling off. It felt as if someone was watching her but they had masked themselves so well that she was unable to tell who or where they were. Surely, she thought that she was going insane but she could _feel_ them, she knew they were there. They were there in the shadows, watching her closely and she wondered if they were trying to attack her. It would be idiotic of them to try within the walls of the village. So she tried her best to ignore the imposing feeling, going about her day as if nothing was bothering her. Wiping off the sweat that dotted her forehead, she placed her tools away in the gardening shed. Brushing off her dirty hands on her apron, she headed over to the basin to wash them off. She shivered at the feeling of the cool water, scrubbing her hands and splashing her face a few times. Although it was spring, the heat foretold a smoldering summer, which she dreaded. It would be harder to keep her plant life alive.

She stilled as the presence she had been feeling neared her and she spun around, kunai in hand but there was no one there. She glanced around frantically, expanding her chakra once more. "Get a hold of yourself, Ino," she muttered to herself, relaxing from her defensive stance. Running a hand over her face, she headed into the back of the Yamanaka Flower Shop, hanging up her apron. She poked her head through the doorway to the front counter, seeing the young girl she had hired sitting there, reading a magazine.

"Hey, Mayuu, if business is slow, you can close the shop early," she called out, grinning as the young girl jumped up from her seat.

"Goodness, Miss Yamanaka, you scared the life out of me," Mayuu exclaimed, clutching her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you," Ino replied in an apologetic tone.

Mayuu nodded, grumbling something along the lines that Shinobi were a bit terrifying and Ino chuckled to herself. She had to remember that some people weren't used to Shinobi popping up every now and then. She exited through the back of the Flower Shop, locking the garden's gate behind her. Today was one of those rare days that she disregarded her work, in order to enjoy some time to herself. It was a treat that she decided to give herself and there was nothing that she really needed to tend to as of right now. With a stretch and sigh, she headed down the streets of her beloved village, wondering what kind of mess she would get into today. She was sure that the others had their plates full, so why should she bother them? She needed time to herself anyways.

After hours of walking, pigging out, training and shopping the Yamanaka heiress collapsed on her bed with a content sigh. Her feet dangled off her bed and she felt utterly relaxed. It had been a great day and she was glad that she spent it mostly by herself. Of course, she had ran into Sakura, who proceeded to chew her out for leaving her the other day but Ino had made it up by splurging on her best friend. They had decided to go out for a few drinks later in the evening, so Ino had something to look forward to. That was until a resound thunk hit her window sill and she glanced up to see a Dog masked Anbu waiting for her. Grumbling under her breath, she ambled out of bed and towards her window.

A scroll was passed between them and she read it with little interest. "I'll be there in a few minutes," she said, handing the scroll back before going to get in proper uniform. The presence of the Anbu left and she was sure that they had been the one following her all day. She smirked, thinking that the Inuzuka had definitely upped the ante since he had last dropped off a scroll to her. Though some where in the back of her mind, she knew it wasn't him and that was something that disturbed her. Pulling on her Shinobi attire, she headed off to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

She stood before her with a stoic expression, as expected of any Shinobi of hers. Pressing her lips in a thin line she rested her chin on the tops of her laced fingers. "Yamanaka, you are due for a report."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," the younger blonde replied in a polite manner. She fell to one knee, bowing her head slightly, before recalling all the details of progression on her mission. Tsunade was astonished that the Yamanaka did not leave out a single detail, even when it meant that she was telling Tsunade that she had nearly lost her composure in front of the Uchiha captive. The report last for roughly ten minutes as Ino walked through the steps and precautions that she had taken, as well as summarizing what techniques she had used on him.

"Do you believe that he has plans on attacking the village once more," the buxom woman asked, reclining back in her seat, studying the young woman before her.

"I do. Should he be allowed to use all his resources, he would try to wage war with Konoha once more," she said gently, slowing coming back to a standing position.

"I understand," Tsunade replied in a distracted manner.

Her brow furrowed in thought and she let out a sigh. This was becoming more complicated by the second, just why had the Council proposed such an idea. "I would like you to keep monitoring him for now. Once I speak with the Council, I will update you on the next steps to take with Madara."

"Understood, Lady Tsunade," Ino replied, getting ready to leave.

"Ino, would you wait one moment," Tsunade called out, placing a few files aside, they were for her meeting later on today. She watched a look of confusion come across the Yamanaka's face and the Hokage smiled gingerly.

"What else can I do for you, Lady Tsunade?"

The older blonde looked at the younger one, her eyes narrowing a bit. She picked up a file in her nimble fingers, nodding it towards the blonde. "As you know, after the War, the population took a steep decline," she started off, wondering how fast the girl would catch on. When she nodded in slow agreement, Tsunade let out a gently sigh."With that decline there have been a shortage of a particular group."

"A shortage of Shinobi," Ino responded properly, her brows furrowing in thought and confusion.

"Exactly," Tsunade quipped, opening the file, looking over the contents, honey hues lifting up to meet baby blues. "Many civilian parents have decided that the Shinobi life would be too dangerous and therefore have been sending less of their children into the Academy when they reach of age."

Ino shifted her weight slightly, before crossing her arms over her chest. "That makes sense but what does this have to do with me?" She paused thinking before looking surprised. "You don't expect me to persuade them otherwise, right?"

A small snort left her and she shook her head. "Nonsense, that's far too difficult and I will not go through such means in order to gain more Shinobi."

Ino's eyes narrowed slightly and a frown touched her lips. "Then...what does that have to do-"

"Yamanaka Ino, as the sole heir and only remaining Yamanaka in Konohagakure, it is your duty as Clan Head to produce an heir, in order to secure the future of the Yamanaka bloodline," Tsunade started, snapping the file close. "You are to undergo the necessary physicals in order to see if you are prepared."

It looked as if all the color had drained from the heiress's face and she stood there looking like a fish out of water. A slender brow twitched before anger came across her face, scrunching up her doll-like features. "There…" she took in a deep breath, her face slowly turning red in great dissatisfaction. "There is no way you can do this to me." Her voice trembled and shook as she tried to keep herself calm. "I….this is all too sudden."

"Ino," Tsunade began, trying to soothe the storm before it went on a rampage. "There is no way out of this."

"How dare you," she whispered out, her hands balling into fists. "What about my mission? Should I have to die, what will happen?" Blue eyes lit up in bright anger, her mouth falling into a crooked snarl. "You were the one who said to me that if I was told to die then I would die. I will not leave behind a child under those conditions."

"The rules that I gave you can easily be changed, Ino," Tsunade spoke in a sullen tone. She let out a sigh, feeling her own anger build. It wasn't fair, she understood that much but these things were typically out of her hand. Council held as much power as she did and although she always had the final word, they had made a great argument. "Listen, as a Shinobi, it is your duty to do what is best for the safety and the future of the village."

"I refuse," she growled out.

"There is no need for argument, it has already been decided."

Shock came across her face before a look of defeat swam to the surface. Biting her lower lip, Ino glanced away knowing that she would cry soon, the tears welling up steadily. "I refuse," she murmured out.

"You will be up for review later on today," Tsunade said, a feeling of guilt welling up in her chest. "We will decide who will be the best candidate for you."

"What is this?! You're treating me like some animal to breed," she screeched, no longer able to hold back. "I am a human being, Lady Tsunade. You can't just match me up with whoever you want and expect children just like that. There has to be love and….and…"

"Yamanaka Ino, I understand your...discomfort but this is no longer a topic of discussion. You will do it when the time comes."

Ino's anger deflated and she looked down at the wooden floors of the Hokage's office. She let out a shaking breath before she looked up at the buxom blonde. "I understand, Lady Tsunade."

A frown touched her lips and Tsunade let out a heavy sigh. "Look, I hate this as much as you do, Ino but our village needs this. Please understand that you're not the only one who is being reviewed, there are others."

"Sakura is as well," she questioned in shock.

Tsunade was silent at the question, glancing away from the younger blonde. "I am unable to let you know."

"May I be dismissed or do you wish to further enslave me?"

"Ino!"

Tsunade watched as a the Yamanaka spun on her heels before running out of her office. She stared in shock at the door but she should have expected this outcome. Running a hand across her forehead, Tsunade felt ill. Never before had she issued something like this but she was only thinking of what was best for everyone's future. Her hand curled into a fist and she raised it to slam on the desk, but she fell short, her hand landing on the wood with a light thump.

"Damnit," she muttered under breath. Right about now, she could use a bottle or two of sake. Was she really doing the right thing or was she not only making Ino's life miserable but hers as well?

* * *

"I thought you were in a good mood today?"

Ino threw back another cup of sake, the liquor burning her throat and she winced slightly. Slamming the porcelain cup on the counter of the bar, she apologized to the bartender with a meek smile. She leaned forward, laying across her arms and let out a heavy sigh. She rubbed her face against her arms, feeling the effects of the alcohol. She glanced over at her companion, whose face was a pretty flush that matched her hair. Ino figured that she must have looked the same. She groaned as she sat up, seeing how laying down didn't make her feel any better.

Within the inner district of Konoha, they frequented a small bar, mostly full of Shinobi and a few civilians. The two Kunoichi came here so often that they had there own little corner set-up for them. Sometimes they would invite the others from the Konoha Nine but tonight, Ino needed some time with her Medic.

"I _was_ in a good mood and then a whole shit storm fell on me," she muttered, lifting a cigarette to her lips and lighting it. Taking a long drag, she exhaled, feeling her whole body turning into a puddle of goo.

"Tell me why you decided to pick up that disgusting habit," Sakura complained, waving away the smoke the blew in her direction. "For goodness sake, you're a Medic too!"

In all honesty, Ino typically didn't smoke often but she was still a smoker. Maybe she had gotten so used to Asuma and Shikamaru puffing on them that it came naturally to her. Shikamaru did it as a way to immortalize Asuma while she did it when she drank. Either way, a smoker was a smoker. She stuck out her tongue at Sakura before taking another inhale, she blew out the smoke, watching it float in the air.

"Something really bad must have happened to make you drink so heavily tonight," Sakura said, while downing another cup of her sake. "Was it him?"

Letting out a snort, the blonde shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him all day which is why my day has been so wonderful," she grumbled out, stabbing out the cigarette in an ashtray. She glanced over at the other Kunoichi, noticing that she was piling on the drinks as well. She raised a brow, before looking back at her bottle. "I'm assuming that the reason you're drowning in alcohol is because you got the news as well?"

She could feel Sakura tense before the woman relaxed. "I did," she said in a weak tone, her emerald hues glistened with emotion and she took another drink. Ino followed suit. Knowing that Sakura was in the same position as her, she felt somewhat relieved but then she felt depressed at the same time. She was glad that she didn't have to go through this alone but why did this have to happen? Lately, she was wondering what exactly was going on in the mind of Tsunade.

"Do you think she's lost it," Sakura asked, with a small giggle.

"I don't know but this shit is really making question her sanity," Ino replied with a chuckle before throwing back another cup. She let out a groan, falling forward onto the bar. The cool counter top felt wonderful against her flushed face, despite it being sticky, she would simply disregard the feeling. "Sakura, I think I drank too much," she whined out.

The pink haired woman giggled in response. It seemed she had too much as well. They sat there laughing over nothing with one another before there was that familiar feeling that crawled up Ino's spine. She had been doing well to ignore it all day and now that her guard had been lowered, it felt almost overbearing. She sat up quickly, before feeling a moment of vertigo and nausea bubbled in her throat. Recovering she spun around on the bar stool, glancing around the dimly lit building. It felt as if someone was watching her but she couldn't pinpoint it.

"What's wrong, Pig?" A concerned voice asked her.

Her eyes narrowed before she shook her head, it was the alcohol she reminded herself. "It's nothing, Forehead. I think I'm just about at my limit." She took the bottle of liquor, shaking it a bit before downing the rest of the contents. She wanted a night without dreams, a night of nothing waiting for her when she closed her eyes. "I think I'll head out, do you want me to walk you home?" She stood up slowly, gripping the top of the bar for support.

Sakura shook her head and smiled a bit. "It's not too far from here, be careful, okay?"

The blonde gave a salute before she walked, or what she assumed was walking, out of the bar. The night's air was cool and refreshing which was comforting seeing how hot she felt. Walking home had blurred by in a daze, she really should have stopped drinking after the second bottle. She knew that there would be a lovely hangover tomorrow morning and she sighed. Well, she deserved it for getting so hammered tonight. After a few minutes of walking and stumbling, she arrived at her small home and she struggled for a few moments trying to unlock the door. When she finally had success, she nearly tumbled into the doorway but caught herself as she felt something within her house.

She sobered up briefly, an uncomfortable feeling bubbling in the pits of her stomach. Maybe she was about to vomit from all the alcohol but this feeling was different. Glancing down the hallway, she saw it. She wasn't sure if she feel panicked or angry but she immediately picked up her wobbling body and ran out of her house, slamming the door behind her.

She had made it there in record time, given her current state of sobriety. Running down the hallways, she ignored all the looks and voices. Out of breath, she panted and gasped for air as she flung open the door. Icy eyes glared across the room and she took in another deep breath before speaking. "Why the hell were you in my house," she seethed out lowly. The presence had definitely come from here and she was an idiot to think it was anything else. This feeling all day had been haunting her too faint for her to locate but now she had an answer.

"What the hell do you want from me, Madara," she asked in an incredulous tone.

Within the darkness, bright crimson eyes opened and looked at her with amusement. A crooked grin came to his face and she nearly wanted to choke the life from him.

"Are you...are you stalking me" she growled out, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

**AN: Bum bum buuuuuuuum! Well how about that little cliffhanger like deal? Was it good? Yes? No? Find out what happens next update! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you learned more about Ino. Next chapter will feature more Ino and Madara interactions, so I apologize for not seeing him as much this time around. Also, Tsunade is….well...I don't even know. I just like all of what I'm writing right now. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the third installment of **_**Within the Bush Clover**_**. Feedback is appreciated! Until next time and thanks for reading! -Tinyraver**


	4. A Plan

_**AN: Thanks for all the love and reviews, even you silent lurkers, it makes me very happy! Anyways, can anyone see where any of this is going? I hope it's not too obvious but I don't know. I'm just kind of writing what is coming to mind and that's it. I think that I figured out how I want Madara and Ino, so I feel more confident writing about them. I hope you enjoy with chapter as well! Happy reading!**_

_**Rating: M for Language, Violence and Sexual Themes.**_

_**Legend: Italics are for flashbacks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, the manga would be making more sense right now.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Plan**

* * *

He had to say that he was rather pleased with how fast she had arrived here. He studied her briefly, his eyes scanning over her form. Her knees were trembling slightly and she used the doorway as a prop to keep her body standing. He could easily tell that she had consumed a large quantity of alcohol, even if he hadn't spied on her. Her face was flush from intoxication and probably from anger. Instead of her usual Shinobi garb, she opted towards casual civilian clothing, though he had no doubt that she was armed with hidden weaponry. There was fire deep within her eyes and he knew that he should remain on his best behavior, but the thought of provoking her was tempting him.

"I would not call it stalking rather observing from a distance," he replied in nonchalance.

"Do you honestly think that's a good enough response?" She snarled out slowly creeping closer to him. "You are so...distracting." She knew better than to try to attack him even though it would satisfy her but she was currently not in the proper state to engage with him. "Why?"

"You say I know nothing about you, since we will be spending some time together, why not learn more about you?" He stated while carefully lifting an eyebrow.

"There are better ways than what you're doing," she replied with a mild scold in her tone. "It is an invasion of my privacy," she seethed, eyes narrowing.

"Says the wench that freely dives into the inner depths of people's minds, regardless if she has their consent or not." He responded with a bite in his tone.

"That's completely different, what you are doing is disturbing," she said with a scrunch of her nose.

"But it seems to be, how did you word it again?" He paused as if thinking back. "Oh yes, ruffling your feathers."

Her eyes narrowed and she nearly lunged at him ready to choke the life out of him. Taking in a deep breath, she willed herself to find a calm reserve in her mind, if she even had one at this point. "Well then congratulations, I do hope you were entertained."

"Indeed I was," he purred out in response. "Your life is far more entertaining than mine. What is this protocol that Hashirama's granddaughter has issued amongst some of the Kunoichi?" He smiled cruelly as she watched him stiffen.

"I believe that is none if your business."

"But you are wrong, what is mine is yours and vice versa. I am under your care from now on." He propped his leg up, resting his arm upon the appendage. "We will be seeing more of one another quite soon."

"What?" She breathed out bit really comprehending what he was aiming at.

"Have you not been informed?"

"Obviously I haven't," she growled out ready to leave. Pivoting on the balls of her feet, she came face to face with Ibiki and Tsunade, each wearing an expressionless mask. "What's he talking about?"

"It is understood that given duties that come with your status, we feel it is hindering any further progress on the Uchiha captive," Ibiki stated.

"I come at least three times a week," she stated haughtily.

"We feel that there should be a twenty-four hour surveillance on the captive, therefore we are assigning him under your care outside of the prison."

"You can't be serious," she deadpanned glancing at her two superiors. Her eyes landed on Tsunade trying to reason with older woman. "What about our conversation earlier? What about when people recognize him, surely there is a better way."

"Ibiki and I understand the circumstances are unfavorable but we have come up with a temporary solution."

Ino stood there mouth agape as she was trying to comprehend what was happening. It was all too sudden. This was a joke. This had to be a dream, another nightmare. Her stomach rolled as she reached out for the frame of the door. Her breathing became labored and head spun. This had to be one sick joke. There was no way Tsunade or Ibiki could allow this, not after the conversation they had had today. Not after all she had done to her already. Gulping down the saliva that had built up in her mouth, she tried to remain calm.

"Ino, I know that we are asking a lot of you but once you conclude what is happening then you will finish the mission," Tsunade said in a soothing tone.

She looked up at Tsunade, her body trembled and she tried to breathe properly. Her lucid eyes glanced over at Madara, who was watching with great amusement. That son of a bitch.

"Ino, are you alright?"

She looked back over at Ibiki, who suddenly had a twin. Bile was slowly crawling up her throat and she closed her eyes. "I'm going to pass out," she grumbled out, as she clenched her jaw tightly. It was either to prevent herself from spilling the contents in her stomach in front of them or she was bracing for the fall that was about to happen.

"Ino!"

Her body fell forward as she could sense people rushing to her aid. The last thing she heard was a low rumble of laughter.

* * *

Groaning, she tried to block the sun that decided to wake her up, her hand reached up to her face, trying to remain in the darkness for as long as possible. She should have had Shikamaru there to monitor her drinking, then she wouldn't feel like there were a thousand needles poking her head. Damnit, she really knew better than to drink that much. Her mind was hazy from the events that took place after she had left the bar. That dream she had had was enough to make her want to stay in bed all day. Opening bleary eyes, she winced at the streams of sun that landed directly on her face. Rolling over with a long stretch and groan, she looked to glance at the clock only to see a face that she hadn't expected.

An involuntary yelp of surprise left her as she flailed beneath her covers, resulting in her falling off the other side of her bed. Moaning in pain, she gathered her senses before lifting up her body, peering over the top of her bed. He was still there, which meant that last night's events weren't a dream.

"Why are you in my room," she croaked out, voice hoarse.

"That is not a proper greeting for the morning," he called out in response, a playful tone in his voice.

He sat in a chair in the corner of her room, arms crossed over his chest and one leg propped up on his other knee. His dark eyes stared down at her in superiority, like she was beneath him. This was certainly not how she wanted to wake up. A frown touched his lips and he let out a gentle sigh. "I am unable to leave your side for the time being."

Ino let out a groan as she deflated to the floor once more, laying on the hardwood floor. "Why me," she groaned out.

* * *

_He had been sitting in his room, waiting for his usual visit from the Yamanaka. That girl, had found a way to cause him unease. He would never admit it aloud but he found her spirit entertaining. That fire in her eyes, he wanted to be the one who killed it. It was something that he made a personal goal of his. They had been at odds with one another since the day that they had met and she offered him something that would keep him occupied. She was entertaining. She was a challenge. He had never met a woman how readily faced him and it enthralled him. It caused him to have something to look forward to. He hadn't felt such elation since the times that he and Hashirama fought, when War meant everything and nothing to them. _

_Slowly he had become tired of waiting for the next chance to play games with the young blonde. He had been sitting here in this insufferable place for who knows how longs and he was growing impatient. Resting his back against one of the walls of his room, he crossed his legs and slowly began to relax, expanding his chakra slowly from the cell and further. He felt it was time to play around with that wicked woman. _

_He was limited to many of his previous capabilities, he still had access a few of his chakra reserves but many had been sealed off. It was rather frustrating to feel less than he had at his prime but for now it would suffice. So he continued to search for his target, the village had grown significantly since he had last been within its walls. Seconds ticked into minutes, before he reached a familiar chakra signature. Manifesting a part of him in her house, he observed her quietly. Fortunately, the Kunoichi had caught on quickly, her body turning after the first initial feeling of a foreign presence. Madara found it difficult to maintain stability like this, seeing how he was using a lot of energy, simply to watch her._

_He wanted more information on her. She could easily find a weakness of his and yet he was left without any kind of leverage. He wanted to thoroughly break her down, in the cruelest way possible. He watched as she studied her home, he could feel her own chakra seeping out in search of his. He pulled back his presence, to better hide himself. When she backed down, he continued to follow behind her, watching her every move. She was suspicious yet she had no clue who it could be. He grinned to himself, how long would it take?_

_He found it interesting that the former Kyuubi container had come to her house, at such an hour. Perhaps it was to hide the fact that they were in a relationship. He would greedily take in that information if it held true, but no sooner than she had handed the other blonde a cup, did he realize that there were no romantic feelings involved. He watched on with little interest, deciding to look around her home. He found little things that he could use to his advantage. She had pictures hanging on the wall of her former team and of her relatives. From what he knew, she was alone in the house, which meant she had no family members that he could use._

_How disappointing._

_Once the male had left her house, she choose to look around her home once more. It seemed that his presence was greatly bothering her. Her paranoia was entertaining and the fact that he was causing it was very pleasing. He took a few moments to rest briefly, feeling his chakra waver from extensive use. After a few moments, he continued to follow after the woman, watching what she tended to when she was not pestering him for trivial answers. Her normal life was rather boring but it kept him interested. He had not seen the outside world for sometime and viewing what the village had become caused a small sense of pride within him. True, he had defected long ago but he had helped create the village she now served under._

_When she went to the Hokage's Tower, he listened in on the conversation and grinned slightly. So they still wanted to keep him around, he wondered what the Council had in store for him. The fact that the Yamanaka girl was vehemently against him was pleasing as well. Their game would continue and he wondered who would be the victor. Of course, he knew that he would not fail such a task, he was far more cunning than she. She couldn't even pinpoint where her paranoia was stemming from He had to remind himself that she was still a babe compared to him even if she put up a considerable fight._

_The conversation went into another territory that piqued his interest. So, they were forming a plan to repopulate the number of future Shinobi. It was something that the younger blonde seemed to disagree with and he had found a tool that he could use to torture her. She would have to throw her life away under the orders of the Hokage. Hell, she could even begin to loathe the village should he give her leads to any of the village secrets. He grinned as a plan was beginning to form in his mind. It would be fool proof and he would obtain his goal. He almost felt sorry for the woman, she would never see this coming._

_He ended his tracking of the Yamanaka, feeling his body grow tired. Running a hand through his hair, he let out a heavy breathe. Now, if only he could escape this room then he could go about making that woman's life miserable. His eyes flickered over to the door as he sensed someone coming close. The chakra was strong and steady, unlike those who had come to give him food. As the door opened, Hashirama's granddaughter entered and he raised a brow. She had never come to visit before and he was sure that she would have something interesting to say._

"_Madara," she stated slowly._

"_Tsunade, was it," he questioned though he already knew the answer._

_Her eyes narrowed slightly as she stayed close to the door, wary of him. He grinned slightly watching the woman. "Come now, your subordinate shows more bravery than you. Are you frightened by me?"_

_This seemed to push her buttons as she lifted her chin and squared her shoulders. "I will not deal with your mind games. I am hear to speak with you and that is all," Tsunade bit out, clenching her jaw slightly._

"_I apologize if I have offended you," he said though the grin he wore spoke otherwise. "Tell me what do need of me?"_

"_As you know, you are under interrogation," Tsunade started off slowly. "Should we find any inkling of contingency, we will not hesitate to put you out of commission."_

"_You are not telling me anything new, Tsunade," he said in a bored tone. "Why are you keeping me alive?"_

"_This village that you founded with my grandfather, is in need." Tsunade said in a low tone. "Thanks to you, we have lost many Shinobi and knowledge. We...I ask of you as the Fifth Hokage to lend your talents and knowledge to help bring Konoha back to it's former self."_

_He mulled over the facts for a few moments, dark eyes watching the woman before him. He could see that she was not trying to hide anything from him and he wondered why she was being so subdued towards him. "What do I gain by accepting your offer?"_

_Hazel eyes looked up at him, searching him briefly. Taking in a deep sigh, he could tell that she was beginning to regret whatever she was about to say. "If you accept this offer and complete the tasks that are given to you," she said while her hands curled into shaking fists. A knowing grin came to his face and he waited for the words that he longed to hear. "I will grant you, your freedom."_

_There was silence until a small chuckle left him._

"_I accept your proposal."_

* * *

Of course, the agreement came with restrictions and that was how he found himself bound to the quibbling child on the floor. He watched as she laid in silent despair on the floor, as if that would make anything better. He frowned at her antics but he could understand why she felt this way. It was obvious that she had a strong distaste for him but that only caused him joy. He would enjoy watching her suffer, while he awaited his promised freedom. All he had to do was be on his best behavior and then everything would fall into place.

He was going to chide her for being childish, but she made a move to stand up. She glanced over at him, a frown on her face but she made not a single comment to him. She placed her covers back in its proper place on her bed, smoothing out the wrinkles and fluffing the pillows accordingly. It seemed that she was coming to terms with what had been placed upon her shoulders. She finished making her bed before heading to the bathroom. She walked in there briefly before poking her head out the door, giving him a lethal glare.

He scoffed slightly, annoyance written on his face. "You are not hiding anything I have yet to see," he quipped.

Her face turned a slight shade of pink with anger and she slammed the door shut behind her. The sound of water running told him that she was preparing for the day, he lazily glanced at the clock. Despite the state she had been in last night, she had woken up fairly early. He sat there in idle boredom, wondering if playing around with her would be worth it, however he could feel her chakra come out from the bathroom, searching for his location and snaking around his ankle. There was the warning that he had been expecting and he chuckled to himself. He was not some pubescent child who lusted after the thought of seeing a woman nude. It seemed that she really didn't trust him. Which was good for her, should she ever trust him in the slightest, it would spell out her misfortune.

The water ceased and after a while, she came out of the bathroom in a mere towel, barely able to cover her long stature. He raised a brow at her boldness and she grinned in return. "What's the point in hiding, if you have already seen everything," she asked haughtily.

"Have you no modesty," he snarled out, glancing away. He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes closing and brows knitting forward in annoyance. "Women should not parade around baring themselves to men, it is...unattractive."

The laugh that left her only caused more annoyance to build up within him. "Have you always been a protector of a woman's body? You should know that as a Kunoichi, a woman's body is her most powerful weapon." He could hear her shuffling around with fabric. "Besides, I am not trying to impress anyone and I am certainly not trying to impress you," she snorted out.

He dared to open his eyes to see her standing before him, halfway dressed, hands on her hips. Blue eyes looked down at him with a challenge in her eyes and her chin was tilted upwards. A smirk was well placed on her face, she looked like a feline who had its prey trapped in the corner. She took a hand, moving it from her shoulders down, displaying herself to him. "This is what you're going to have to deal with from now on. I don't care who you are, male or female, I take great pride in my body and I willingly flaunt my assets. If it bothers you so much, then feel free to leave the room when I choose to shower."

The grin on her face was irritating. She was showing that she would not be the only one suffering due to the new circumstances. A frown touched his face and he knew that she was challenging him and he was not one to back down. His eyes glanced over her presented form, he was sure that she would become uncomfortable but she made no movement to cover herself. "If this is how things are going to be then as a man, I do not see a problem."

That predatory grin widened on her face and her eyes lit up in humor. "Then there is no issue," she quipped pivoting and going back to getting dressed. Once she was finished, she looked at him before she frowned. "I suppose that you should shower as well." She walked into the bathroom before coming out with a towel.

He looked out at the femininely colored towel with distaste and she grinned once more. "You honestly expect me to use that?"

"Beggars can't be choosey, besides you reek," she said while scrunching up her nose.

"Wench," he grumbled out, standing up and snatching the towel from her hands.

"I'll go see if I have any clothes that could fit you," she called out leaving her room, before coming back in. "Oh and don't try to escape, if you want your freedom," she paused as he looked over at her in it surprise. "It would be in your best interest to do as I say," she said with a low threat before leaving him.

He watched the tip of her ponytail trail behind her as she left and he frowned. How had she known of the deal that Hashirama's granddaughter had given him? From their last encounter, her words replayed in his mind. So she knew everything about him, huh? With another frown, he went to take a shower.

* * *

"Why is he here, again?"

Ino looked up at Shikamaru, who was standing in front of her desk. She set down the reports she was looking over, letting out a sigh. "You should already know the details of it, Shikamaru," she said in an exhausted tone. She rubbed her head, it was tingling in pain still and she wondered if she should soothe the increasing headache somehow.

Her teammate glanced over at the chaise that Madara was sitting on, pretending to be engrossed within one of the many books that Ino had in her office. A frown touched his lips and he looked back over at his blonde teammate. She seemed to be handling things well, ignoring the other while she was doing her work. "I know the situation but I still don't understand why."

"Join the club," she muttered under her breath. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she looked over at Madara then back at Shikamaru. "Anyways, I can't leave the office today. I have too much to do, maybe lunch another time?"

"If he's going to be there, I'd rather not," Shikamaru complained.

"Just ignore him, that's what I do," she said with a grin, feeling a glare land on the side of her face.

Shikamaru shook his head and he let out a sigh. "Anyways, I'll just have to catch you another time."

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Shikamaru glanced over at Madara, his lips pressing into a thin line. Ino let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead once more. She was still recovering from her dreadful hangover and Shikamaru was being difficult again. "Oh come on, he's harmless."

"Completely," Madara muttered, choosing the wrong time to speak up.

Ino glared at him and he simply smirked before going back to reading. "Fine, I'll talk to you some other time. Now leave, I have things to do," she quipped out in annoyance. Shikamaru happily took the dismissal with little complaint.

Once Shikamaru left, Ino looked over at Madara. He wore an old yukata that had belonged to her father, it was slightly too big but it seemed to suit him. It was a dark blue, with a grey obi tied around his waist, the front was slightly ajar, due to the size of it. He looked rather peaceful without all that armor on. She even dared to say that he looked normal. He had found something to keep him from bothering her, which she was thankful for. Most of her books were gifts ranging from botany to interrogation, he seemed to find one of her botany books interesting.

"You know, you're ruining my social life." She said aloud, while scanning over the files in front of her.

"You have one?" Madara murmured, flipping a page in the book. His dark eyes flickered up, looking at her in humor.

"You're distracting, just leave my friends alone and stay quiet," she growled out, going back to reading her reports.

He let out a grunt of understanding and she resumed her work, not being here for a whole day had really been a bad call on her behalf. Reading over all the reports that had been filed and a few complaints did nothing to ease the pounding of her head. She scribbled across a few documents, signing off on a few approvals for interrogation. Reading over one file, she frowned, gathering her papers and getting up to leave the room. She could feel him follow her after a few moments and she was pleased that he was upholding the conditions that Tsunade had laid out.

How had she found out about the deal? While in the shower that morning, she had thought long and hard about why he was being so compliant with Tsunade's orders. There was only conclusion, Tsunade had made Madara an offer. An offer that he would not let pass by and that offer had to have been his freedom. Of course, she knew that there would be restrictions, ones that she would have to ask the Hokage about later but at the time, she was smitten that she had figured it out. She had learned to be observant and come up with different theories, thanks to Shikamaru and Asuma. She wanted to not only pass on different techniques to her offspring in future, but valuable skills that they would need as a Shinobi.

Arriving at the front desk, she pinned the receptionist with a stern look. "Hey, Hamaguchi, do you have a moment?"

The young man, straightened up looking at the Head of the Department with wide eyes. "U-Uh, yeah. What can I do for you, Miss Yamanaka?"

"I was looking through the papers on my desk and I recall asking for a memo to be sent out immediately, last time I was here. You know, the one that was about the protocol that was going into effect immediately." She said in a light tone, trying her best to not sound angry. When she saw the man nod, she smiled slightly. "Well, here I have a complaint about something that was supposed to be addressed in the memo, so that led me to the conclusion that the memo has not been sent out, correct?"

The receptionist looked at her then to the shadow lurking behind her, he gulped down his increasing fear. "W-Well, Sacchi was supposed to handle all of that, so if she didn't send it out..."

She leaned against the counter, a smile on her lips but it didn't reach her eyes. "I understand that it was Sacchi's duty to make sure the memos were sent but whose responsibility was it to make sure it was actually done?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

A light seemed to appear to go off in the young man's head and Ino nodded. "I will let it slide just this once but I want those memos sent out immediately or else we will be having a different conversation, understood?" She finished with a cold smile and a slight raise of her eyebrow.

"Yes, Miss Yamanaka."

"I'm glad that we had this chat, carry on Hamaguchi."

She turned around glancing over at her shadow, a satisfied smirk on her face. He looked rather unimpressed as they headed back to her office. She brushed off the stares that she was given and ignored the ill emotions that were directed behind her. Heading back to her desk, she put a few things in a filing cabinet.

"You uphold high standards here," Madara murmured choosing to go back to his lounging position on the chaise.

"I have to or else nothing would get done." She sighed out sitting down in her chair. "The mess Ibiki left behind took years to clean up." She began to idly straighten up things on her desk. "Anyways, we'll be stopping by the Archives today so you can lend your knowledge." She nibbled on the cap of her pen before signing off on a few more documents. "Then we'll have another go at interrogation."

"Is it necessary to continue diving into my mind," he questioned, his eyes never leaving the book.

"Of course, it is my duty to make sure that once you are released, you will not attack the village."

"My freedom is already guaranteed," he replied in a low tone. "It should not matter what I do."

There was a chuckle that left her and she shook her head slightly. "We are never truly free," she muttered, her voice barely registering above a whisper. He glanced over at the blonde, she seemed distant at this point, like she wasn't even in the room with him right now, her eyes staring down at the papers before blankly. There was a sadness on her face but it quickly disappeared as soon as it had been shown.

Was she talking about him or herself, as well?

**AN: Alright, I'm going to end the chapter here, because it was beginning to drag on in my opinion. I feel like it was a good closing, for now. I hope you enjoyed the interactions between them. As I was writing, I realized that I'm still having a slight difficulty writing Madara. I'm trying to get him more involved without seeming too out of character. He's a difficult one, that Madara. Also, if Kaguya can somehow be resurrected, then Madara can manifest a chakra clone for stalking purposes xD Tsunade….yeah….that's all I can say. Anyways, I hope pretty soon, things will spice up, even further~! I hope you all enjoyed the fourth installment of **_**Within the Bush Clover**_**! Feedback is appreciated! Until next time and thanks for reading! -Tinyraver**


	5. A Price to Pay

_**AN: I'm doing a double update today! Why? Well, I'm actually really far ahead of the curve on this story and I'm in a good mood! These double updates won't come often….maybe in further down the road? Anyways, Happy Friday! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! Things will be heating up soon, after this chapter too! Look forward to the next update, next Friday! Happy reading!**_

_**Rating: M for Language, Violence and Sexual Themes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Price to Pay**

* * *

She was an anomaly.

She was not a single person but multiple people trapped in one body. Is this what happened after extensive use of the Yamanaka techniques? Did they slowly lose themselves amongst the minds and memories of those they have searched. There were many things about Ino that made Madara wonder if it was truly her he was speaking to or someone else. There always seemed to be a distant look in her eyes. She always seemed to be somewhere else. Then again, she was here at the same time. She watched him carefully, she was always on guard. She was annoying and fascinating at the same time, just like how he viewed Hashirama in his youth.

She was something that he couldn't break down and figure out the inner workings of. It was frustrating but fascinating at the same time. Throughout most of the day, he had been trying to find ways to rile her up, to crawl beneath her skin but she deflected any kind of instigation. How was he to have fun when she was not taking the bait? He frowned slightly while searching through the Archives, helping to reorganize all the files in chronological order. He found himself intrigued at the explosion of knowledge and technology that had erupted during his time away from the village.

"Are you going to lay there or help," he called out to the blonde who was reclining in a chair, a magazine over her face, feigning sleep.

"This has nothing to do with my assignment," her muffled voice echoed out and she stretched her limbs, falling into an even more comfortable position.

"This is useless. How am I to replicate all this data, without any sort of assistance?"

There was a groan from beneath the magazine and the blonde slowly sat up, pulling the flimsy book off her face. She glared over at him, knowing that she wouldn't be able to rest in any form of peace. "Do you always complain this much?"

"Only when you are near," he replied with a smug grin.

She rolled her eyes but he could see the slightest of a smile on her lips. She neared him, looking at the large boxes surrounding them. "I guess I'll help, tomorrow there'll be more assistance, so don't get used to this." She settled down in a spot near him, picking up a stack of papers. "So you're at the Era of Warring States."

He grunted out a response, reading over a few dated documents. "Does it upset you, reading your own history?"

He glanced over at her, seeing her looking at him intensely. He lifted up his shoulder, shrugging in indifference. "It makes no difference to me if I relive it or not, the past is in the past now. There is nothing that I can do to change it."

"But at one point you wanted to, didn't you," she pressed on further. "That was why you wanted to create the Infinite Tsukuyomi, correct? That way your deepest desires could be fulfilled." She cocked her head to the side in thought. "In your perfect world, you would still be close with Hashirama and you would still be able to protect Izuna."

A sudden force seemed to knock the breath out of Ino, the air was thick and heavy as she tried to breathe. Wide eyes glanced over at the man sitting near her, his back was facing her but she could see him gripping the files in his hands tightly. She knew that she may have crossed the line but this was her job. She needed to find out what made him tick. She needed to find out if he would try to make the Infinite Tsukuyomi again. The bloodlust in the air made her body feel heavy and sluggish, panting for air, she lifted up her shaking arms, forming the familiar seals.

Her soul left her body, travelling into the back of Madara's head, the impact was rough but she had made it. She wanted to see what he was thinking about.

* * *

The first thing that came to mind was pain. An immense amount of pain was pulsing and aching in her side. She clutched the bleeding wound, trying to stop it from all pouring out. She could hear herself gasp for air, trying to ignore the pain. The blow had been unexpected, she should have been able to dodge it but it had all happened so fast. She could feel her knees wobble, ready to give out at any moment. Right before she collapsed, she was caught.

"Izuna!"

Glancing up, she could see the concerned face of Madara glancing down at her. She tried to speak but only could gurgle out the blood that pooled in her mouth. Her body was supported by Madara, she clutched him tightly. The pain was nauseating and made her head spin, everyone was moving this way and that. Grunting she glanced up at Hashirama, who was offering peace between the Uchiha and Senju. There was this boiling anger that lay beneath the surface. How dare he ask for peace from Madara? The Uchiha would never accept such a thing, they were not the kind to surrender.

However she felt Madara's will falter as his hand curled into a fist, preparing to accept the offer. A feeling of betrayal hit her and she felt her mouth move to speak. They shouldn't trust the Senju Clan, no matter if there was an obvious difference in strength. The Uchiha Clan would end once they built an alliance with the Senju. There was no way that he would allow his brother to do that to their beloved Clan. This seemed to bring Madara to his senses and he pulled out a paper bomb, throwing it to the ground to help them escape from the lost battle.

She felt her body placed down on a futon, her body ached with resounding pain. She grimaced as the wounds were inspected but even she knew that she would not recover from these wounds. There was no Medic to aid them, so she would suffer until her last breath. With each breath she took, the pain grew increasingly and she groaned in pain. Bleary eyes looked up at the man, who sat beside her. His face was blank from emotion, trying his best to remain strong. Surely, he knew as well that she would not make it. A weak grin came to her face, glad to have her beloved brother by her side in death. Wheezing slightly, she opened her mouth to speak, catching the attention of Madara.

"Hush, you should reserve your strength," he murmured, brushing back the the hair that clung to her perspiring forehead.

"I will not survive this," she wheezed out, gasping in pain. "You know this as much as I do."

There was a frown on Madara's face and a look of denial in his eyes. Her older brother looked away and she felt agony. The thought of leaving this world made her feel panicked but she had done what she could for the Uchiha. It was up to her brother to remain strong and not give in. Her hand reached out, touching Madara's clenched hands. "When I go, take my eyes," she breathed out. The look of surprise that came to his face was not unexpected.

"Use them to fight against the Senju," she said, feeling her voice becoming weaker. She had lost too much blood and the damage that had been caused was beyond their knowledge. "Do not let the Uchiha surrender to those bastards."

"Izuna," he murmured gently.

"Take my eyes," she whispered, feeling her body give way to the afterlife. The last thing she saw was the despair in Madara's eyes, though he refused to shed any tears. A weak smile touched her lips, before the world became black.

* * *

Gasping as her soul came back to her body, she stared up at the ceiling of the Archives. Her eyes were damp with tears as she moved to brush them away. The malicious feeling in the air had dissipated and all that was felt was a faint feeling of despair. After wiping away the residual effects of his memories, she sat up, her body aching from collapsing onto of different stacks of files and books. She looked over at Madara, who still had his back towards her. She had been in the final moments that Madara had spent with his younger brother. She had felt all the emotions that Izuna had felt, she had seen what it had done to Madara. She wasn't sure what she should say now. She hadn't realized how much Izuna had meant to him. There was a hollow feeling in her chest, a familiar ache.

"I'm sorry I-"

"You knew exactly what you were doing, girl," he bit out venomously. "After all, it is your duty to see what my motives are, am I correct?"

"Yes," she breathed out, slightly fearing if he would attack her.

A dry laugh left him as he began to sort through the files once more. "Perhaps your assumptions were correct. I wanted to protect Izuna until my final breath and I had failed. That damned Tobirama…." He stopped feeling his emotions slowly becoming out of his control. "But that is in the past, I cannot change it."

Ino understood how he felt. She had failed to keep Asuma alive because she had been a poor Medic. She had beat herself up because she knew that if she had been like Sakura, he would have been saved. They had been so hellbent on revenge, that they had gone out to fight those who had killed Asuma. They couldn't even do it on their own, they had had the help of Kakashi and Naruto. They had still been weak because their revenge had clouded their vision. For years, she had stayed up late in the night, replaying the events in her head. She had belittled herself for years, comparing herself to Sakura along the way. Deep down she knew that she could never surmount to the level that Sakura had achieved. For years, she was in a dark depression, one that she wasn't sure she would climb out of but she had. She had found that she excelled in things that no one else could and she used that as her strength. When they had fought the Edo Tensei Asuma, he had given them the closure that she so desperately needed.

She had become strong once more after that.

She watched him closely for a while, before she resumed her work alongside him. She decided that had concluded the interrogation for the day, her whole being had been shaken by living those final moments. It reminded her of when her father had last spoken to her and it caused her heart to ache. She knew better than to feel some sort of sympathy towards someone like Madara, but that memory had touched her. She let out a heavy sigh, trying to keep her composure. She had seen plenty of people's memories, she had seen many deaths of loved ones. Why had this one have an affect on her like this? Was it because he was still suffering after all these years? He had yet to find his closure. No, she was falling for this plan of sympathy. She had to freeze her emotions or else she would fall into this trap. She couldn't feel sympathy for a captive. She had to remain in control or else the mission would fail.

They continued to work in silence, before Ino deemed that they had done enough for one day. She locked the room of the Archives, before heading to sign them out of the building. It was strange that Madara had yet to say anything to her yet. After all, he had made an effort to make her life miserable, uncomfortable. She dared to glance at him and he seemed to be his usual self, quiet without a hint of emotion of his face. With a slight sigh, they headed out of the building and back to her home. She avoided crowded areas, not wanting to draw too much attention to them. She was sure that some people had seen Madara but she still didn't want to deal with any kind of confrontation. Her mind was elsewhere and having to explain the situation seemed far more troublesome than it was worth. How long would she have to try and stay within the shadows? Eventually, word would get out that Madara was still alive and that would cause an upheaval amongst the village.

It wasn't like Tsunade was trying to hide that fact that he was still alive, either.

Stomping her feet on the ground as she stalked towards the back door of her house, she opened the door, before Madara reached out to grab her arm. She looked at him with wide eyes, trying to jerk her arm away from him. A frown was on his lips and his eyes were focused on the house. His eyes swirled into their familiar red color, signifying the use of his Sharingan. "There is a trap on the door," he murmured.

Turning her head to the door, she looked at it for a while, before the setting sun caught light of a thin wire, near the handle. Her brows furrowed immediately and she looked back at Madara, raising a brow. "How did you know?"

"It is to be expected," he sighed out.

She nodded slowly before she spent the next five minutes disassembling the wire trap at her door. Once inside, she inspected her home for any sign of intrusion and traps but there was nothing, no one. Walking back into her kitchen, she glanced over at Madara. "Looks like everything is safe," she said before tugging on her ponytail. "We should remain on guard should anything else happen."

He grunted in agreement and she assumed that he was still upset with her for diving into his memory today. Biting her lower lip, she looked at the clock and back at her captive. "Well let's not be bothered with it for now, I'll make dinner."

She fluttered around the kitchen, turning on the lights and gathering the proper equipment. She tried her best to lighten the mood, if there was even a mood to begin with. She kind of missed the way he would heckle her all the time. Heading into the pantry, she looked through the neatly placed items on the shelves. Everything inside had labels and were place according to size. There had been plenty of times that she scared away potential suitors because of how she stored things, but she couldn't help it. She like having order in her life, even if she couldn't control things as of late.

Grabbing a free spices and herbs, she went over to the counter setting everything down. Going over to her refrigerator, she pulled out some vegetables and thawed meat. It wasn't often that she cooked, so she could feel herself becoming excited. Sure Madara wasn't the most ideal of company but she had someone to cook for again. All this time, she had been in her own little world, prepping the food and washing rice that she didn't seem to notice the eyes that followed her. She hummed to herself, a small smile on her lips.

"So is there anything in particular that you don't like eating?"

There was no response as she moved to place some of the food she prepared into a heated pan on the stove.

"Any favorite dishes?" She asked once more.

There wasn't a response again and this time she turned around. Her eyes met the chest of Madara and she let out yelp of surprise. Her hand went behind her to support herself from stumbling back. She hissed in pain as the heat from the stove burned her and she removed it quickly. Bright eyes looked up into dark ones, they stared at one another for a moment.

"Are you trying to make up for the stunt you pulled earlier," he questioned, the intensity of his gaze caused her to glance away. He sneered slightly, yanking her closer to him by her wrist. "I need not your sympathy, I have already laid what has been done to rest."

Her hand curled into a fist and she tried to yank it away. "Have you really?" She asked in a gentle tone. "Have you really let the past go?"

He was silent, his jaw clenching slightly and he let go over her wrist. He stepped back, assessing her briefly before turning to walk away. "I shall retire for the evening, enjoy your pity meal."

When he finally left the kitchen, Ino let out a breath she had been holding. Lifting up her red hand, she stared at it for a moment. Healing herself in the unbearable silence, she cursed internally. She had to stop dropping her guard and becoming so distracted this easily. She turned back to the stove, stirring the food though she no longer had an appetite. What was she supposed to do now? She was simply doing what she was told and by doing so, every step she took came back and bit her in the ass. Maybe she should rethink her approach.

* * *

It was in the wee hours of the morning when she was jolted out of her sleep. Gasping for air, she struggled with the weight on top of her body. Opening her eyes, the world was blurred due to the lack of light and the fact that she had been asleep. Her mind immediately jumped to the captive in her house. Was he trying to kill her? Her hand frantically searched beneath her pillow, pulling out a kunai. She lifted her head up, colliding it with the attacker before she maneuvered through her bedding. A blow to her head caused the world to spin and she grit her teeth trying to keep herself conscious, as her body landed and bounced against her mattress. She knew better than to think this was Madara at this point, never before had he attacked her like this and she was sure if he wanted her dead, he would torture her first.

An arm went around her neck and she wrestled with the attacker, her elbow jutting out into his gut. There was a grunt and words were spoken. "Uchiha whore." A masculine voice spat out and she had been right to think that this was not Madara. Using as much force as she could, she flung her body back and the male lost his balance. He brought her with him as they tumbled to the floor. She violently began to turn her body this way and that to loosen the hold around her neck. The other person was persistent with his hold. Her legs kicked out, hitting the nightstand and a few items crashed to the floor.

She could hear a commotion down the hallway and she grunted as the attacker used the advantage of his weight to roll them over. Her body was pressed against the hardwood floor, she felt as if she were going to be suffocated. Opening her mouth, she sank her teeth into the arm. A yell of pain filled her room and she groaned in pain as her head hit the floor. Stars exploded in her vision but she continued on biting the man. She managed to shimmy her hands from underneath her body, gripping the hilt of the kunai as tight as she could. The male rolled over, tightening his hold on her and she grunted out in pain. Raising the kunai out to her side, she slammed it into his side. The hold loosened and she slipped out of it as soon as she felt the pressure lighten. Straddling the man, she slammed the kunai into his neck, blood splattered across her face. She didn't hesitate to drag it out to the side, severing the flesh and nerves to his spinal cord.

As the man gasped and gurgled out for his final breath, everything fell into an eerie silence. The sound of her heavy breathing echoed in her room, she brushed back the bangs that clung to her forehead. The warm feeling of blood, slowly turned cold on her face and she looked over at her open window. Her door opened and she knew who it was without bothering to look over at him.

"Are there any others?" She asked while catching her breath.

"Not within my range," Madara murmured taking in the scene. "It seems that there were only two."

"You wouldn't have by chance kept the other one alive," she asked, even though she knew that it wasn't possible.

He shook his head in response and she sighed weakly. She looked down at the dead man, a frown on her lips. "This one doesn't have a village insignia on him."

"It was supposed to be an assassination," he replied.

"I know what it was supposed to be," she snapped, wincing lightly at the fire in her tone. "Sorry," she murmured. "Are you alright?"

He scoffed slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. "As if these fools could harm me," he sneered in disgust.

She laughed slightly, knowing that he would say something along those lines. She tensed when he walked closer to her, his hand taking the kunai from her hand. She hadn't realized that she was gripping it like it was the only thing that could save her, until he took it away, a dull ache made her flex her hand slightly. She looked up at him, there was a dark look on his face or maybe it was the shadows, she couldn't tell.

"We need to discuss this with Tsunade," he suggested and she could only nod her head in agreement.

* * *

"Someone knows that he's back," Ino stated, her arms locked behind her and her back straight as she looked at the Hokage.

"Do you know who sent them?" The troubled Hokage asked.

Ino shook her head and that only seemed to be increasing the worry that the Hokage felt. She rubbed her forehead and sighed heavily. Who would try to attack them? Had it been someone from Konoha? Or was it from another village? They had been living in peace for so long that it would be difficult to obtain information, without causing tensions to run high within the allied nations. "It's best that we keep a sharp eye out from now on."

Ino shook her head in disagreement. "There's no way that we can have him out in public. Word is already out and it's only a matter of time before someone attempts this again." She tugged on her ponytail. "We should put him back in his cell." She said gently, glancing over of at the man of the hour.

"That may be the best thing but if someone can easily slip under our radar to attack you both in the middle of the night then I have no doubt that they'd manage to try to attack him while he's locked away."

"What are you suggesting that we do," Ino questioned, obviously annoyed at this point.

"I'll be assigning an Anbu squad to watch over your movements for now. Should anything else occur, I shall place both of you in hiding in order to get everything settled."

"Why don't we just go into hiding now? Something is bound to happen, Lady Tsunade," Ino stated in a controlled state of anger. "They have already targeted the Uchiha and myself. I am sure they think that I'm protecting him. Wouldn't it be best to hold meeting with the other Kages, in order to settle this?"

"I have already sent out a message, asking for an audience with all of them," Tsunade said, trying her best to ease the woman before her. "It should be within a few more weeks."

"Weeks," Ino repeated in a hollow tone. "Anything can happen in a few weeks," she said bitterly. "Are you even taking this seriously? My life is on the line because of this damned mission and all you can give me is hardly a guarantee that this will be settled in a few weeks."

Tsunade stared at the Yamanaka for a few moments before glancing over at Madara, who had been silent since recounting the attack alongside the younger blonde. "Would you mind stepping out into the hallway? I need to speak with my subordinate in private."

With a slight shrug, he complied and headed into the hallway. Ino watched him go before turning her attention towards Tsunade.

* * *

He spent most of his time trying to feign boredom. He could feel the hidden eyes of Anbu watching him. He scoffed slightly, even if he could not resort to using much of his chakra, he was still formidable in Taijutsu. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall he waited for his chaperone to exit the Hokage's office. There was a commotion behind the door before there was silence. The door opened and a silent Yamanaka walked out. There was a red mark coming to form on her left cheek and her eyes were bright with unshed tears. She glanced over at him, a frown coming to her face and a dark look was in her eyes. "Let's go," she murmured, stalking off down the hallway.

When they were out of the Hokage Tower, a light breeze passed by and the sound of birds chirping soon filled the silence that had engulfed them. He walked behind the blonde, wondering what had transpired between her and Hashirama's granddaughter.

"Do you hate her," he asked out in a casual manner, glancing up at the sky as it was beginning to light up.

She slowed her pace, as if thinking about the question. "I'm not sure," she said in a gentle tone. He could see her shoulders sag in exhaustion.

"Do you hate me," he questioned and she came to a full stop. "Do you hate me for the fact that you are constantly reminded of the death of your father? Do hate me for the fact that I control your fate?"

Turning around quickly, her blue eyes stared at him, eyes fluttering over his figure before landing on his face. A slow sneer came to her face and she clenched her jaw tightly. "Hate doesn't even begin to describe how I feel towards you," she growled out, taking a step towards him. He seemed to have struck a chord deep within her, he could practically taste her rage. "You control nothing," she hissed out. She looked away from him, feeling herself become unstable. "I am the one who controls your fate, your freedom."

He frowned immediately, taking a step towards her. "You think that your threats frighten me? As I have stated previously, my freedom is guaranteed," he growled out.

She raised a slender brow and a grin touched her lips. "Your freedom will only be granted when and if I see fit," she bit out. "It would be wise of you to not forget that fact while you're under my care." She tossed her ponytail over her shoulder, resuming her walk back to her home.

He closed his eyes, feeling a wave of anger wash over him. In the end, she was correct, should he be at fault for the smallest thing, his freedom would never come. She had outsmarted him for a third time already and he felt himself angered by that. He slowly followed after her, while thinking of another plan to torture her with. He wanted to end her life and he was certainly tempted to do so now but he refrained. He had to be more cunning to kill her, right now his mind was unstable, his plan wouldn't work should he try. Letting out a deep breath, they walked back to her home in a tense silence.

When they arrived, she left him to his own devices, heading back up to her room. He stayed in the living area for a brief period of time, collecting his thoughts in the process. He followed her lead, deciding that resting would relieve him from his thoughts temporarily.

As he headed up the stairs, there was a repeated sound and muttering that filled the hallway. He crept closer to the blonde's room, the door slightly ajar. Creeping closer to the door, he could see the Yamanaka on her hands and knees, furiously scrubbing the floor. She was muttering under her breath frantically, he could see her body trembling. There was a hitch in her breathing, before a small sob escaped her lips. She furiously scrubbed the floor, even though there was no more blood to be seen. She continued scrubbing and muttering under her breath as she cried, he wondered if she was saying a prayer.

After a while the scrubbing stopped and she stared down at the photo that had fallen off of her nightstand. It was a picture of her father and her when she was younger, a thick crack ran diagonally across it. Her trembling fingers brushed across it as more tears began to fall. She bit down on her lower lip, pulling the frame into her chest and holding it there. Her body shook and trembled, rocking back and forth slightly. The muffled sounds of her apologizing repeatedly filled the air.

He pulled away from the door, feeling as if he was seeing too much. It was slightly unsettling watching her mourn over her father. How had she managed to cope with her unstable emotions was a mystery to him. She put up a tough and unbreakable front but now he could see what she looked like without it. He moved across the hallway, sliding down to a sitting position on the floor. He propped one leg up and rested his arm across it, listening to the muffled sobs. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering when the last time he had shed tears over someone he cared for or if he had ever cried for their deaths. He closed his eyes, remembering Izuna's face and he remembered the words he spoke after he had passed on. He clenched his jaw, hating how the blonde had found a weakness of his but in turn, he had found hers as well.

**AN: Hmmmm, this chapter's ending is very….solemn? I think that's what I want to say. How do you like their relationship so far? Does it make sense? Are they bonding? Are they forever going to hate one another? Who knows? Haha. Well, next chapter there will be some more big things happening! I'm excited, are you? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you look forward to more! I'll probably edit this some more! I hope you enjoyed the fifth installment of **_**Within the Bush Clover**_**! Feedback is appreciated! Until next time and thanks for reading! - Tinyraver**


	6. A Trial

_**AN: As usual, thanks for all the love and the reviews! I'm really glad people are enjoying this pairing and story so far! This chapter turned out way longer than I had originally intended but a lot is happening. I wanted to have some more 'unf' and 'shaboom' happen this time around. It's about that time isn't it? We're six chapters in and we need some action!**_

_**Rating: M for Violence, Language and Sexual Themes**_

_**Legend: Italics are for Telepathic Communication**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Trial**

* * *

Things had fallen into a pattern over the course of a few weeks, as they awaited the outcome of the Kage meeting. They had built some sort of routine around one another. During the mornings, Ino would go to the T&I Department to oversee interrogations and hold small meetings every now and then. By the afternoon, she would have Madara escorted to the Archives, where they would spend hours filling and recounting events from the past. Then by the evening, they would return back to the Yamanaka household, where Ino would prepare a meal before they slept, while being guarded throughout the night. It had been a two weeks since the last assassination attempt, which seemed to ease the blonde, but her paranoia was on high alert. There would be moments when she would stop everything in order to make sure that their Anbu guards were in their proper locations.

Ino had lightened the amount of times she would dive into his mind, those were rare occasions nowadays. She seemed to have far too much on her mind that distracted her when she dove into his mind. It always resulted in her getting kicked out. He had not mentioned to her what he had seen that night, feeling that he should keep that for another time. It would be useful in the future and right not, even though she was teetering on the verge of a mental breakdown, this was not how he wanted to attack her. She was fragile at this point, he felt like if he touched her, she would break. It was honestly pathetic but he enjoyed seeing her like this. She wasn't as tough as she let on. Eventually, she would fall apart and he would be there to watch it all unfold.

Tsunade had spoken to the other Kages and there had been an uproar, due to high tensions, the Hokage was waiting until emotions were under control. That meant that they had to wait even longer to feel at ease. Once emotions have settled then Tsunade would hold another meeting but there was still no guarantee that Ino and Madara would be safe from any other form of attack. This had put the younger blonde even further on the edge than was necessary. She had even went as far as searching the minds of the guards to make sure they weren't planning on attacking them. Some days, she acted as if everything was normal and those days were full of peace but those days didn't come very often.

She was slowly losing her mind in the village.

She had been sitting in her kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee when she tensed. She glanced over at her captive, who was indulging in reading the newspaper before glancing over at the window. Her tense shoulders relaxed seeing one of the Anbu waiting patiently for her. With a slight sigh, she stood up and opened the window, a scroll was exchanged and she smiled gently. Walking back over to the table, she sat down opening the scroll. Her brow raised as read the contents and she glanced over at the Uchiha, who seemed to not care what she was reading.

"We're leaving the village," she stated as she finished her coffee.

"Are we," the Uchiha questioned with little interest. He glanced up from reading the paper, surprised to see the Yamanaka smiling for once.

"Yes, we are," she said with a grin. It had been so long since she had left the village that she was actually excited about this mission. "It's a low ranked mission but I think Tsunade wants me to feel like I'm not trapped here." She stood up, placing the dishes in the sink.

"How fortunate," Madara grumbled before reading the paper again. "Why must I accompany you again?"

"Remember, I can't have you out of my sights, so you have to go with me," she quipped, stretching slightly. "Anyways, I'm sure you'd love to get out of the village for a while too."

He looked over at her and they stared at one another for a while. He was sure that this was test to see if he would try to escape once outside of the village. It was tempting but Madara would not lower himself to the standards of a fugitive. After all, he had already been guaranteed his freedom so why try to escape now? He knew that the blonde understood that this mission was a test as well, no matter if she played it off as a nice gesture from the Hokage. He was sure the contents of the scroll detailed the objective of this mission. Setting down the paper, he crossed his arms over his chest. "When are we planning to depart?"

"This afternoon," Ino replied. "The trip there will be a day at most and we'll stay for a while but I don't expect us to need a lot of items, so pack light."

He grunted in response, going back to idly reading the paper. There was a frustrated sigh from the blonde and he looked back over at her. "How are you not excited about this? We get to leave here for a few days, isn't that something to be excited about?"

"I could think of other things that are far more exciting," he replied with a slight smirk.

"Like what," she asked, curiosity burning in her eyes. His smirk widened and she frowned, her eyebrows pitching forward slightly. "You know what, I'd rather not know."

He let out a small chuckle, folding the newspaper and slowly getting out of his seat. "I suppose I should get ready," he murmured and she nodded her head, obviously no longer paying attention to him. He shook his head, heading up to his room.

Things had become rather pleasant between them for the time being. They coexisted rather well with one another. Ino always prepared a meal for them and they ate dinner in a comfortable silence, before retiring in the evening. In the mornings, she would have coffee ready for when he woke up and a simple breakfast before leaving to the T&I Department. Madara had always thought that she was rather cold towards him but the more time he spent here, the more she took care of him. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that she was rather lonely. He could understand her feelings. Being in this place by himself, he could sense the life it once had. He could see why she spent so much time away from her home, the empty feeling here was haunting.

She had been hesitant with him at first, allowing him to sleep in a guest room but after the assassination attempt, she moved him to a closer room, which had belonged to her father. He wasn't sure if it was to keep an eye on him or because she wanted to feel more secure, he had never questioned her decisions. Madara wouldn't go as far as saying that they were close, they still barely knew one another, despite all that was on display within his mind. She never spoke of her past and she only questioned his when it was necessary. They had a mutual understanding of one another and that was all. Still, it was a peaceful relationship that they had created over the last couple of weeks.

He headed back downstairs, a small satchel tied around his waist. He didn't have much of an artillery to pack, so what he had would do for now. He could see the Yamanaka hunched over the table, a map underneath her hands, her fingers running across it as if trying to figure out which was the fastest route. She glanced up once she felt him re-enter the kitchen and she nodded her head. Leaning up, she rolled up the map and tucked it away in a small backpack.

"Alright, if we leave on time, we should make it to the first resting spot by the time the sun sets. We'll rest there before continuing on," she stated, holding out her hand towards him. "To get to the location, it'll be a one day trip. We'll stay there for a few days before returning back to Konoha." She reiterated what she had said prior, as if confirming that he understood.

He looked down at her hand, raising a brow. "What do you expect me to do, shake it?"

Rolling her eyes, an impatient look came across her face. "Just take my hand," she growled out.

They stood there for a while before he took hold of her outstretched hand. He noted that it was a lot softer than he had initially thought it would be. He could see how much smaller her body was compared to him. She held onto his hand, allowing her body to relax briefly. He activated his Sharingan out of habit, watching the one-handed seals she performed before a warm sensation passed between their joined hands. He watched their chakra mix, before flowing through their arms. She let go of her hand, a triumphant smile on her face.

He stared down at his hand before his eyes narrowed.

"Oh hush, I didn't do anything to harm you," she said waving off his suspicion. "I simply allowed us to have better communication should we encounter any enemies."

He continued to stare at her skeptically and she let out a huff of annoyance. She crossed her arms over her chest and she looked at him in irritation. _Should we be attacked, forming a plan will be necessary and we will be unable to do so if we split up_.

Her annoyed voice resounded in his mind though her lips didn't move. He was taken aback by the sudden sound though he concealed the fact that he was rather impressed that she was able to use such a technique. _So you linked our chakras together in order to form a chain to communicate through._

She nodded her head as he tested out the communication, a slight smile on her lips. "Exactly. I'm still not sure how much clearance we have by travelling through the country, so I felt this was a needed precaution."

"That is rather clever, especially coming from you," he teased slightly.

A frown came to her face and she place her hands on her hips. "You know, regardless of the rank, this is a mission and I will take it seriously." She scoffed slightly, turning her head upwards. "You are a teammate of mine and I will treat you as such….for now anyways." She grabbed her backpack, sliding it on. "We're wasting time, let's head out."

* * *

She was fast, faster than he thought she would be. Each stride of her long legs, gracefully landed on each branch, propelling her faster with each push. Her hair tailed behind her, whipping this way and that in the wind. She maneuvered efficiently within the cover of the forest, from what he deducted, she was used to running through crowded and tight spaces. Her family techniques were better suited for espionage and reconnaissance and she based her agility around getting in and out of enemy territory. There was a deadly grace in the way she moved, although this was a mission, she took this time to fully take advantage of being away from the village. There was a smile on her lips as she continued to dart through the trees and vines, she really seemed to be enjoying herself. With each leap off the tree branches, she propelled herself further and faster than the last jump.

It wasn't as if he minded playing this game with her. Taking his first steps through the village gates, he had felt this moment of exhilaration. It had been so long since he was able to roam freely that he almost felt like leaving everything behind, in order to feel like a free man once more. However, those wary blue eyes had kept an eye on him and he resisted the urge to escape. He knew if he tried, he would be able to leave that wretched place behind but that would only cause more problems for him in the future.

_We'll move fast._

She had said those words for only him to hear. It seemed as if she had been wanting to leave as well, though this was her only temporary freedom. She was bound to serve the village and he was sure she knew that as well. When they set out, they moved at a moderate pace and he nearly felt like telling her that it was slower than what she had told him prior to leaving the gates. Gradually, they picked up their speed, her eyes flickering back towards him, indicating when she would move faster. It was almost as if she were challenging him to keep up, it caused excitement and anticipation to course through his veins. They had been playing this game for hours, keeping up their fast pace in order to reach their first resting point. The blonde gave little sign of fatigue or discomfort, she must have had a lot of pent up energy to waste.

So they continued on, darting through the trees. When they arrived at their secured location, he could see her hesitation. They hadn't run into any trouble so far but that did little to ease her. She checked the perimeter before settling down beneath a tree, catching her breath. She sipped on some water, stretching out her limbs. They had been moving nonstop for hours and her limbs weren't used to it. She hadn't been outside of the village on a mission for more than six months. Despite the solo training she did in her spare time, she didn't move this much. She had simply wanted to get as far away from the village as possible in one day. She glanced up at the sky, the sun was slowly beginning to lower from it's highest point, which would relieve them from the heat soon.

She glanced over at the Uchiha, noting that he hardly seemed out of breath. He drank a little bit of water and merely stood beneath the shade of the trees. She wondered what kind of stamina he had in order to remain so lax. She thought that being unable to fight would cause him to be in a worse state than she, her assumption had been wrong. She let out a sigh, before standing up, feeling that her body had rested enough.

"We're making good time, we'll be there by nightfall," she said, even though she knew he didn't care. "Let's continue on."

With that, they dashed back up into the trees, heading to their destination at a fast pace.

Moments later, a few figures landed in the spot that they had once been in. There were no words exchanged, just a few hand signals and nods before the figures disappeared as well.

* * *

They arrived when the moon was high in the sky, Ino panted heavily catching her breath, knowing that she had pushed herself a bit too hard. Now that they had made it to the Land of Fangs, she relaxed a bit. The land was covered with steep hills and mountains. There were rivers and streams that cut through the lush greenery around them. It was a quiet place and the people here were peaceful with the Land of Fire. Tsunade had sent out a letter noting that allied Shinobi would be within their borders and they were not to be disturbed. It almost felt like she was sent here on a small vacation, one that she desperately needed. Being within the village had felt so suffocating. She had no time to herself with the Uchiha captive always around her. She had no time to speak with any of her friends, she had felt so isolated there but now, she was able to breath easier, even if the Uchiha was still near her.

She set up a large tent for them to share, it had a curtain between to allow a somewhat modest appearance of privacy. Unrolling her futon, she sat out her belongings, before stretching out her aching limbs. There was a ruffle before she glanced up seeing the Uchiha coming into her side of the tent. She raised a brow before he handed her a full canteen of water. She took it after a few moments. "Thanks," she muttered with a slight inclination of a question.

He scoffed. "You will become dehydrated if you do not replenish yourself. The way you ran today has caused you to become so fatigued."

She blinked a bit, not sure how to respond, Instead, she took a swig of the water, swishing it around before swallowing it, she smiled slightly. "Who knew you could be nice."

"As you have stated, we are teammates and I shall treat you as such." He crossed his arms over his chest, curiously looking down at the books that surrounded her futon. "What are those for?"

"One is for you, so you don't get bored," she said, handing him a leather bound book. "We came out here so I can gather ingredients for an antidote. With all the vegetation here, it is a good place to gather all the required plants."

He took the book she offered, reading the title. "I see. I shall retire now," he said, turning to head to his side of the tent. She nodded watching him leave, before going to do her own research within the books she brought.

She had stayed up late into the evening, reading the books that she had brought and taking down a few notes. She wondered if he was truly sleeping or simply was laying there. There really wasn't much that she could think of for him to do and if she did, she would have to follow after him. Perhaps it would have been better to leave him in the village but Tsunade wanted to test the Uchiha. With a tired breath, she leaned across her futon, setting her books and notes down, before blowing out the candle she had been using for a source of light.

She laid down, the light of the moon allowed a dim light within the tent. She rolled over, staring at the curtain that separated them. Her eyes began to droop as she continued to stare. She could see the faint outline of his silhouette. He was sitting there, she wasn't sure if he was facing towards her or not. A long yawn escaped her and she wiped away the water that had built up in the corners of her eyes. She blinked a bit, feeling more tired than she had initially felt. Maybe he was right, she must have been really tired. Closing her eyes, she found herself quickly pulled into her dreams.

* * *

He waited for a long time to fall asleep, the mild sedative he had placed in her water seemed to work. He knew better than to place too much in the liquid. From what he had seen today, the sedative would easily knock her out. She had been exhausted when they landed in the clearing where the ten was set-up. She acted as if she was fine, but with her lethargic movements, he knew better than what she let on. He waited a few more minutes until her steady and slow breathing filled the silence of the tent. He let out a small sigh, slowly getting up from his seated position. He didn't feel any sort of guilt for tricking her, it was for her own good in his opinion. Heading out of the tent, he gazed up at the large moon that shone down on them, He took in a deep breath of the clean air, allowing himself this moment to enjoy the relative ease in his body.

However, as soon as it came, it ended. He jumped into the trees, dodging the protruding branches and vines with ease. It only took a few moments before he reached his desired location. Concealing his presence, he stared down at the glowing embers of a campfire. There were roughly five Shinobi resting there. He couldn't see which village they hailed from, but he knew one thing. They had been following them ever since they had crossed the borders from the Land of Fire. He thought about attacking them but he knew that would be a mistake. They would try to frame him and it would work. He wasn't supposed to be away from the sleeping Yamanaka and this would point to a plan of contingency. Somehow, he needed to inform the blonde that they were being followed, without letting on that he had drugged her in order to make sure. He watched them for a while, noting that they were higher ranked Shinobi and more than likely they would cause problems. Why were they waiting, he wondered. Were they trying to formulate a plan? Now that they were sleeping, they should be attacking them but they weren't.

Perhaps they were simply observing them.

Frowning a bit as he continued to his watch, he realized that they wouldn't be trying to make a move yet. He decided that he wouldn't gain anything further by watching them and headed back to the campsite. Landing gently on the ground, he walked back over to the tent. Pulling open the flap, he noted that things were quiet. Glancing into his side, he could see her standing there, with her arms crossed over her chest. They stared at one another for a moment before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I know a lot about plants," she started slowly. "I'm sure you know that already and I also know when someone places a drug in my water." She tugged on her ponytail and thought long and hard. "We're being followed, aren't we?"

"We are," he replied.

She let out a slow breath as if thinking of what other steps to take. "We'll just have to be cautious for now, I don't want to start anything on foreign territory." She glanced over at him, pressing her lips together in a thin line. "Why did you-"

"You needed the rest," he interrupted. "Besides it was unclear if you speculated anything, so I went ahead and took the initiative."

"I see." She looked down before nodding her head slowly. She turned and headed back towards her side of the tent.

"Is this going to affect your final decision," he questioned out of curiosity.

She glanced over her shoulder at him before looking away. "No," she paused briefly, glancing down at the ground. "I don't think it will." With that she left him alone, going back to her side of the tent. He stood there for a moment, unsure how he felt about her answer. It was unlike her to be like this and he wasn't sure if he felt relieved or not. For now, he would disregard her sudden change of heart. He was still unsure if she truly meant it but he would simply take her word for it.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by the time she woke up. Despite being sedated, she had truly been exhausted. Sleep escaped her most nights. She was kind of glad that Madara had slipped that sedative in her water. She stretched slightly feeling a lot better than she had in the past few days. She rubbed her eyes slightly as she sat up, looking around the tent. It took her a while to fully wake up, seeing how she didn't have her usual coffee. Getting up, she walked over to the curtain, poking her head through only to find that Madara wasn't there. Immediately she ran out of the tent, frantically searching for her captive. She had been so stupid! She had let her guard down around him last night and he was taking full advantage of that! She couldn't believe-

Her thoughts stopped as she found him reclined beneath the shade of a large oak tree. His dark eyes were reading the book that she had given him last night. The shade of the leaves casted abstract shadows across his body, his pale skin illuminated in the speckles of sunlight that fell through. A gentle breeze ruffled his long, unruly hair and his yukata. He looked so ethereal and peaceful, it was mesmerizing how serene he looked. She was speechless.

"Are you going to simply stare at me," he asked in a low timbre, his eyes never leaving the book.

"I thought you were gone," she replied sheepishly.

"You thought wrong." He set down the book in his lap, looking up at her mild annoyance on his face. The sedative seemed to do her well, the bags had lessened beneath her eyes and there was a healthy glow about her. "Are you ready to begin?"

She nodded her head, heading back into the tent to grab a few things. Coming back out, she headed north of the campsite, following the route that she had made the previous night. The Land of Fangs had plenty of steep peaks that loomed over them as they travelled. Their trek was silent for the most part, as Madara never really questioned much of her actions. He seemed fixated on keeping himself on high alert should anything happen. Ino allowed herself to rely on him for the time being, looking for the miscellaneous herbs she needed, until they reached the base of a peak that seemed to be higher than most. Her eyes sized up the large form, a low whistle leaving her. She knew it would take a while to climb up there and the amount of time they would waste would cause the light to fade away. She glanced around once more, a smile forming on her face. She turned to look at the Uchiha, who raised a curious brow.

"I need an specific plant from up there," she stated, pointing up at the peak.

"Do you expect me to fetch it," he inquired, a small sneer coming to his face.

She smiled even further and shook her head. "No, I need you to look after my body for a bit." She turned away from the confused male, looking for something. Her fingers curled into a familiar hand seal, before her body wobbled and began to fall.

Flapping her wings frantically, trying to calm down the hawk, she glanced back down at where her body was. If one thing was for certain, she hadn't expected him to catch her body. His crimson eyes looked at her new body with a slight frown but he nodded. She turned her attention away, flying up the steep incline of the peak. She would only be gone for a few moments, she would trust him just for now.

* * *

He knew something was off when she spoke to him and soon her body seemed lifeless. He instinctively reached, catching her by the waist. Her limp body was dead weight and he frowned, before the screeching of a bird caught his attention. Ah, so she would use her family techniques to reach the peak faster. It was strange holding her like this, this would be the first time that he had actually touched her. A frown touched his lips and he glanced around, before finding a place to prop her body against. He glanced back up at the sky, seeing her new form as merely a speck. She would return soon. He glanced back at her body.

There were people coming, he could sense it. He clenched his jaw, wondering if he could still communicate to the Yamanaka while she was out of her body. The rustling in the vegetation put him on edge and he stood there, locating where the enemy was coming from. He wasn't necessarily defenseless but he had limited options. He glanced back her body, knowing very well that he couldn't just leave it behind. Who knew what they wanted from them? Gritting his teeth, he cursed inwardly, they should have just climbed to the top together then this situation could've been avoided. He ducked low as an array of shuriken whizzed through the trees, aiming for him. He glanced around, sensing three coming from the front and two flanking the sides. Growling slightly, he quickly moved over to the blonde's body and darted into the forest. He would have to distract them long enough and bring her body back.

He could feel them give chase and he turned to face them, sucking in a deep breath. "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation." A stream of fire left him mouth, creating a wall between him and his pursuers. He quickly changed his route, trying to head back towards where Ino had originally left him behind. He was beginning to wonder if she knew about these Shinobi tailing them, feigning obliviousness. He knew that this mission was a trial for him but to think that she was a part of it, it didn't seem wrong.

The wall he had created dissipated into a warm steam, a water technique cancelling it out. The steam billowed and rolled through the forest, making vision increasingly difficult. Red hues glanced around, surveying the area, as he had perched himself on a tree branch. He maneuvered the body in his arms, so he wouldn't drop it, glancing down at the blonde once more. Perhaps he should leave her, if she was in on this then the Shinobi would signal where to find her. He frowned once more, not really taking to the idea of leaving her behind. He moved once more as a sharp gust of wind sliced through the trees, making it difficult to formulate a plan, while so much was clouding his judgement.

One thing was certain, he couldn't kill the enemy, not while they were on foreign soil.

He continued to try to make his way back to the Yamanaka, skillfully hopping from the trees, before reaching the base of the peak. He glanced up, seeing that her new body was nowhere in sight. He grumbled under his breath, it was increasingly difficult to defend while carrying her body. He placed her down, turning towards the incoming Shinobi. He watched as a large tidal wave came crashing through the forest and he took in a deep breath. "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall."

The ground erupted before them, as he slammed his hands into the ground. A thick wall took form in front of them, the water crashing into it, but the wall shielded them from most of it. He picked up the body once more, chakra infusing into his feet as he raced up the incline of the peak. He would just have to go bring her the body himself. He dodged the weapons that were thrown at his back, his feet digging into the rock formation trying to propel himself faster. This was becoming increasingly annoying but he kept telling himself not to attack to kill, even if that was what he wanted the most.

The side of the peak rumbled, erupting with large spikes trying to puncture him. He slid back slightly, barely managing to dodge the spike flying out to strike him through the neck. He felt the grip on his feet slip, his hand reaching out to grab hold of a jutted out piece of rock. His hold on the blonde's body loosened and he could feel her slipping. Her body slowly started to move from his grasp, his hand clamped down on her arm. They dangled in the air, he clenched his teeth at the strain in his arms. He glanced down at the unconscious woman, her head lolled back, her peaceful face making no sign of coming to any time soon. He grumbled under his breath. If this was a ploy to see if he would betray the village, she was doing a damn good job at it.

The peak rumbled once more and he glanced around, trying to figure out what he should do next. His feet slide across the slick rock, as he tried to hide a foothold. He could see multiple spikes begin to take form and he cursed. He could feel his grip starting to slip both on the spike he was hanging from and around her arm. He struggled trying to pull her up closer to him but with the impending blow from the Earth technique imminent, he couldn't hang on any longer.

She fell from his grasp and he moved to let go of the spike to grab her, but one impaled him through the arm and his leg. He grunted in pain but his eyes watched her body slowly fall further away from him. He pulled his arm from the spike and kicked off the side of the peak, pulling his leg free. He disregarded the pain the shot through his punctured limbs, watching as the Yamanaka continued to fall towards the ground. He slid down the side of the peak, his face contorted into frustration and slight panic. If she died, then he would not have his freedom. If she died, he would no longer have a challenge. Quickly his hands flew a series of complicated seals, watching as one of the Shinobi made another large spike protrude from the ground, aiming for the unconscious blonde.

_Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees._

A sea of trees erupted from the side of the peak, the branches and billows of leaves, forming beneath her falling form. It would be enough to cushion her fall and hopefully save her from landing on the spike that was ten meters below. The trees spread out like a large pillow, the thick branches and roots wrapping around one another to decrease the chance of her falling through. He continued to race down towards her, in case his technique didn't work.

"Yamanaka!"

Blue eyes flew open.

* * *

Flying to the top of the peak had taken a lot longer than she had expected. It was nearly a sixty meter drop from the top. Flapping her wings, she settled on the small peak, hopping around and looking for the plant she had came here for. It had taken her a few moments to regain some control of the bird, as animals were sometimes more difficult to control. She had to figure out how animals thought and how to control their limbs. She pecked at the ground out of habit before she spotted the pink flower that she had been looking for. Her beak snapped the steam, thorns brushing against her tongue. She squawked slightly at the pain, before she flapped her wings to lift herself back in the air.

There was a rumble below her, she could see smoke burst through the trees and a panicked feeling came to her. They were being attacked! The only problem was the fact that the thick canopy allowed for poor vision, despite her being a hawk. She circled in the air for a while, feeling her chakra waver. Her body wasn't close and she knew that she would be unable to release her jutsu from this height. She flew towards the stream of smoke, only to have to turn back around. She moved as fast as the body would allow her. She spotted the enemy Shinobi through the holes of the canopy, but she needed to find her body and Madara.

There was a flash of yellow, before she spotted Madara carrying her body back to the base of the formation. She could tell that he was on the defense, protecting himself and her body. Flying higher into the sky, she knew she had to get back down there as soon as possible. She pressed her wings as close as she could to her body, before dropping down towards her body and Madara. The wind whistled as her body cut through the air, her eyes trained on the sight of Madara carrying her upwards. She still had more than fifty meters to free fall. She tried to move faster but there was nothing else she could do. Forty meters left. She felt panicked as she watched the enemy attack the Uchiha, the spikes jutting out to try and land a killing blow.

She knew that they might have been followed, she figured it was a precaution that Tsunade had set out but this was something she hadn't been prepared her. She didn't think that Tsunade would go as far as to try and kill them both. No, there was no way. She felt her heart stop as she watched one of the spikes land in Madara and in she felt horror as her body fell from his grasp. When the enemy Shinobi noted that she was no longer in his hands, they made a show that they were truly an enemy. Thirty meters. She was surprised that Madara pursued her falling body, trying to save her from an unfortunate death, she could feel a familiar surge of being close to her body once more.

She released the technique, the hawk immediately cancelling its free fall, flying away with a screech. There was nothing, she felt nothing. She hoped that she was not dead and that her soul would connect once more. The emptiness was frightening and she wondered is she would wake up in agonizing pain. The familiar connection burned at this point before a painful gasp of air left her, blue eyes flying open. The wind whipped and whistled in her ears, stinging her slightly. She stared up at the Uchiha, unable to make out his expression. She breathed heavily as she tried to figure out how to stop her fall before she let out a cry of pain. She slammed into the trees that had been placed to cushion her fall. The twigs and branches cut her exposed skin, she bounced off of a thick branch and she reached out to grab onto anything. She felt the bark beneath her fingers and wrapped her arms and legs around the thick branch, before she could feel something sharp poke her lower back. Glancing down, she let out frantic gasps. She had been seconds away from death.

Slowly she maneuvered herself away from the point, pulling her body onto of the branch. Feet landed beside her, helping her up immediately. She looked up to see the conflicted face of the Uchiha, they stared at one another briefly before she moved away from him. "Next time, we go together," she stated and he hummed in agreement.

She peered through the little coverage they had and she sighed. "We'll have to take them out, I don't think talking will settle this." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, biting on her lower lip in thought. "I need you to distract them."

He frowned slightly and she huffed out a frustrated sigh. _Just do it_, she quipped in his mind. He shook his head and jumped out and down from their hiding spot, gaining the attention of the Shinobi. He studied them briefly, disinterest written on his face. He glanced up to see that Ino was no longer there. Glancing back at the enemies, he went through different scenarios, picking out the one that would cause the least amount of casualties. Taijutsu would be the best course of action, a simple technique would probably kill them and he would have some fun for a few minutes. His muscles had been aching for some sort of action and these Shinobi were prime targets for his desires. The enemies looked at one another before nodding. Each ran at him and he eyed them carefully, they underestimated him.

With a grin, he ducked beneath the kunai that extended from the hand of one, his foot kicking out into the shin of another coming from the side. It was like a river flowing, the way he moved, dodging and turning this way and that through the motions of his opponents. He felt a slight sting as a blade cut his cheek, perhaps he was the one underestimating them. They continued to assault him simultaneously, making sure to keep him active. He smirked to him, this was child's play. Not even a sea of Shinobi could hold him back, if he put his mind to it but he was merely a distraction for now. The Yamanaka had gone off to devise a plan, even though killing them would be easier.

Madara turned as another Shinobi tried to attack him from behind, he leaned his body back to dodge the blade of a Tanto. He used the momentum to flip backwards and away, his hands went to perform familiar seals but he refrained. He would allow the girl to show what she was capable of, even if it caused him a feeling of dissatisfaction. Their petty battle of offensive and defensive strikes were beginning to annoy him and this briefly caused him to wonder if the Yamanaka had abandoned him. A low growl escaped him as that thought crossed his mind.

_Now now, why would I abandon you_, her voice rang through his mind. The sudden voice briefly caught him off guard and as two Shinobi jumped in unison to attack him, he was momentarily defenseless. They stopped their flight abruptly, their movements were unnatural. He stared at the enemies before both began to frantically fight one another. He could feel Ino's chakra attached to them, causing them to move in such a way. He dodged the other Shinobi that had appeared prior, keeping an eye on the other. He grabbed the wrist of his attacker, disarming him quickly.

With blade in hand, he quickly slid it through through his neck, blood spilling from the wound and he could almost feel the blonde's anger. _You weren't supposed to kill him!_

He smirked slightly as that distracted her enough to lose control of the two she had a hold of. She jumped out of her hiding spot, running through hand seals as spikes protruded from the ground, before impaling one of the enemies. "Idiot," she hissed out, glaring over at him. He simply continued to smirk as she ducked a kick that was aimed for her. She quickly moved, unsheathing the Tanto blade she carried. She parried a strike from a kunai, quickly gaining the momentum to be of the offensive. The sound of blades clashing filled the air and she let out a frustrated noise. This was not what she wanted to deal with today. Her eyes cut over at a bemused Madara and she clenched her jaw.

_Don't just stand there!_

He carefully lifted a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. _I was merely to be a pawn for distraction. I have done my task._

She wanted to howl in annoyance. _You are so…_

_Distracting_, he replied in a teasing tone.

She hissed as the feeling of a blade cut into her upper shoulder, she blamed the Uchiha for distracting her as she glanced at the enemy. She disarmed the Shinobi before her, crouching down slightly as she flew through hand seals. "Mind Body Disturbance Technique," she muttered. The enemy stopped instantly, a dazed looking coming to his eyes. She slowly stood up watching the enemy, before letting out a sigh. She cautiously walked over to him, placing a hand on top of his head. It took a few moments for her to successfully sort through his mind. She pressed her lips together in a thin line, before taking the life of the enemy. The body gurgled and sputtered as it collapsed to the ground.

Ino let out a heavy breath. She ran a hand over her face, feeling more drained than usual. "It looks like the Mist aren't too happy with Tsunade," she muttered. She glanced over at the Uchiha, who was frowning in return. "You're a lot more trouble than I initially thought."

She stood up running through a few hand seals before the ground opened up pulling the dead bodies beneath it. It would have to do for now. As much as she wanted to avoid their deaths, it couldn't be helped. She was sure that there would be consequences when they got back but for now, they were safe. She looked over at Madara, holding out her hand. "Let me heal you."

"I do not feel it necessary besides you have already used quite a bit," he said, turning away from her. "What of your wounds?"

Her eyes narrowed and she stomped over to him, taking his arm in her hand, ignoring his mild concern for her shoulder. "I said let me heal you."

He cocked a brow at her aggression, allowing her to close the hole in his arm and leg It took a few moments but the discomfort slowly faded. A gentle smile touched her lips and she inspected her work. "That should do it," she mused taking a few steps away from him. She turned and studied their surrounding area. "I think it's best we called it a day," she said gently. "Let's go."

She pivoted on her heel, heading back towards their campsite, muttering about how she needed a bath. He watched as she walked away, noting a slight limp in her step, she was covered in blood, bruises and dirt but that didn't really seemed to bother her too much despite her complaints. He had seen what else that she was capable of today. His eyes narrowed slightly as he slowly began to follow her. He caught something in the light, the flower they had come to get rested in between her hairline and ear. He smirked to himself and shook his head.

She was more trouble than he had initially thought.

**AN: Yeah! Some action and slight bonding! I'm not that great at writing fight scenes, so I apologize. Finally! I think now is a good point to start exploring their relationship more and who knows what'll happen!? Even I don't know xD I just write whatever my mind tells me to do. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. Are we seeing another side of Ino and Madara? And why does everyone feel the need to attack them (well, aside from the obvious…)? I hope you all enjoyed the sixth installment of **_**Within the Bush Clover**_**. Feedback is appreciated! Until next time and thanks for reading! -Tinyraver**


	7. A Mistake

_**AN: Ah, school has started for me now. I haven't really had the chance to type lately~ But I'm still a few chapters ahead. I really do appreciate all the support and follows, etc. I also want to thank those of you that have been with me since the beginning! I'm not sure how long this story will be so I'm glad you all are sticking around! I know it's kind of taken a while for things to really start rolling between them, but some things you just can't rush. As for the review about my other story Cognition, I will be continuing it (hopefully) after I've completed this story. Anyways, I hope you guess enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!**_

_**Rating: M for Violence, Language, Nudity and Sexual Themes.**_

_**Legend: Italics for Telepathic Communication.**_

_**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, only my ideas.**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Mistake**

* * *

Taking a bath was one of her favored pastimes. She could easily melt away all her stress and fatigue in a steaming hot tub with mountains of bubbles surrounding her. However, seeing how she had no access to hot water, the mildly warm river would suffice. Dunking herself beneath the water, she scrubbed her hair furiously, using an unscented soap to cleanse herself. Resurfacing, she took a deep intake of breath, she shivered slightly. As much as she wanted to relax, the events of today were still fresh on her mind. It was obvious that the Kages must have told a select few about Madara's revival. This could only lead to more problems further down the road. Would they really end these last three years of peace in order to seek revenge on him? She could understand why but she wasn't sure it was worth it. Somewhere in her mind, she knew she still thought ill of him for taking away her father but her judgement couldn't be clouded by those thought. She had to be fair and impartial when she finally declared the decision on his freedom. No matter how much he boasted that it was guaranteed, she knew that it was ultimately her duty to grant it or not.

"Are you finished?"

She looked over her shoulder to see an annoyed looking Uchiha, she raised a slender eyebrow. "No, I think I missed a few spots." She lifted up her arm, leisurely running the washcloth on her body. His eyes narrowed as he watched her and that infamous frown resurfaced in his face. He was sitting cross legged at the edge of the bank, his dark eyes were constantly watching their surroundings though sometimes she could feel his gaze on her.

He scoffed slightly, annoyance clearly displayed in his body language and she couldn't help but laugh. She continued to wash her body, slightly paranoid that they would send a Tracker-Nin after them. She began to lather her hair once more, humming to herself. "You know, it would be good if you washed off too. You're covered in filth."

"So be it," he muttered.

She wasn't sure if that meant that he didn't mind or he was going to bathe later. Knowing how he was, she figured that he was alright with smelling like death. She turned to argue that being covered in the enemies blood would lead to them being found out but the words never seemed to come to form. She stared as he had began to strip himself of his clothing, before her eyes began to wander, she dunked herself under the water once more. She stayed underwater for a while, scrubbing her hair so hard that she was sure that she would yank it all out. Coming up, only because she needed the air, she glanced over at the Uchiha.

The water came up a few inches above her navel and as he waded further into the water, it sloshed just beneath his. She studied his physique as discreetly as possible, noting the scars that riddled his body for years of constant battles. His skin was pale, which was common amongst the Uchiha family and his dark hair contrasted greatly against his complexion. She continued to study him, until her faces landed on his face. There was an unreadable look on his face before a cruel grin came to his face.

"Are you enjoying the show, girl?"

She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find a way out of it. She had been caught in the act and no matter how she explained it, he would only twist her words. "It's nothing I haven't seen before," she started slowly, recalling the words he had spoken to her the first time she had parade her partially nude body in front of him. She handed him the soap that she had lathered her wash cloth with, making her way to the shore. "I'll wash our clothes," she muttered.

Ino heard him chuckle slightly as she moved away, grabbing the towel that she had laid out prior. She quickly wrapped it around her body, moving over to the pile of their soiled clothing. Kneeling beside the river, she washed and scrubbed the clothing, laying them out in the sun to dry. She took a seat in the sun as well, watching the forest for any kind of movement. Her eyes danced around, landing occasionally on the bathing Uchiha. She watched him in mild curiosity.

Lately, they had been at one another's throats less but given the fact that she was constantly gone and he would remain silent in the Archives, there was nothing really to argue about. She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her cheek on top of them. The last time she had successfully been inside of his mind, she had lived the final moments of Izuna. It had touched her far more deeply than she liked to admit. Her wounds that had been slowly healing had reopened since then. She thought constantly about how she had lost Asuma and her father. She knew better than to cling to those past failures and memories but they had been so important to her. She could see how important Izuna had been to Madara, even to this day, Izuna was still important to him.

The life of Shinobi was brutal and there was no such thing as fairness. At a young age, they went to the Academy to become something that was bound by rules and regulations. They became something to be used as weapons. They became inhuman. That was what she had thought for a long time and she still thought about it from time to time. How far did one's sense of loyalty and duty have to go to become such a monster? Though, Ino could hardly judge anyone. The things that she has done for her village, they haunted her. Their voices and memories rang loud and clear in her mind, it was suffocating in a sense. Was she so different from anyone else, from Madara?

She watched as he washed off the suds of soap from his body, the muscles on his back moving beneath the surface of his skin slightly. The scars that littered his body, glistened in the low sun's light. He slipped beneath the surface of the water, resurfacing and shaking out his soaked hair. No matter which way he faced her, she could see the discoloration on his skin, proving that he had done what he perceived to be his duty towards his Clan and resolve. Biting her lower lip, she continued to look.

She had those scars too. Those were reminders of the past crimes she had committed in order to secure the vitality of her beloved home. To prove that she was not just some face and that she was a deadly creature lurking in the shadows. Sometimes a ghost ache would happen with some of her more life threatening scars. Sometimes it was so painful that she would shed silent tears alone and other times, it would be enough to cause her fingers to faintly brush across them. She wondered if his did the same, was he constantly reminded of what he has done. Did it cause his satisfaction or remorse?

She had been so lost in thought that when she blinked, he was facing her, those dark hues silently regarding her. A heat flooded to her face and burned her ears. Could she say that she was spacing out? Would he believe her? Why was she trying to hide her actions from him? She looked away, biting the inside of her cheeks. With a slight huff, she stood up, picking up an extra towel and tossing it towards him.

"Our clothes should be dried by now," she said in a controlled voice. "Hurry up and dry off, I don't want it to get too dark before we get back."

She moved to get her clothing and she shuddered at the feel of his eyes boring into her back. She ignored the uncomfortable feeling as she quickly pulled on her clothing, trying to hide herself behind a tree. She didn't even bother with her hair as she quickly escaped from the riverbank. She couldn't understand why she suddenly felt so self-conscious around him.

All she knew was that she wanted to be away from him.

* * *

It wasn't often that he thought of a woman or women in general. They paled in comparison to what men had achieved. However, it didn't go without saying that he disregarded women completely. In the past, a few had managed to capture his interest if not for more of a few hours. It was not in his character to find someone and settle down. That led to weaknesses and liabilities, ones that would have caused his grand scheme to fail. Then again, in the end his plan had failed, regardless of having a spouse and offspring but they would have been distractions anyways.

Distractions caused disaster.

He had closed his heart off to anyone else since the passing of Izuna. He had known of love and that was his demise. He took a silent oath that he would never love another human being again but he had fooled himself. There had been Hashirama. He had loved him deeply, he would have been his brother had it not been for their different lineage. Hashirama had shared his views and ideals, he was everything that Madara could have ever hoped for but things fell into pieces soon afterwards.

No one trusted him in that place, only Hashirama. When the time came to make that final decision, the Senju had let him down. He wasn't sure if he still felt angered by his once friend's final decision or simply disappointed. Even after they had resolved a few things, perhaps he was still ready to move on to another life. There had no longer been Izuna, so what was left to protect? He had fought down to nail and tooth, for what? He was still unsure what his resolve had been at such a young age. When he had left the village they created together, he felt liberated. There were no longer rules to keep him in line. There was no longer structure that he had to be cautious of, it was only him. Of course, he continued to come to fight with Hashirama, realizing that he longed for the rush that battle gave him. He longed for chaos and destruction. He would see to it that Hashirama remain on guard, even with his cozy life and family in Konohagakure.

And when said friend took his life, he had felt at peace, wondering if this was the moment he had been waiting for all along. However, his presumed death was part of a plan because deep down he was not satisfied with how things ended. He was not satisfied with how things had turned out in his life. The plan of creating a perfect world had come to mind and from then now, he had plotted and waited, for his time once more.

This obsession he had with perfection had left him with no heir, no family to come home to. From time to time, he thought of what it would have been like to live that kind of life and he found that it was probably not for him. He had dabbled with a few nights with women here and there, when one caught his interest. Those sort of encounters never lasted long, he would have rather spent time plotting and calculating his next move than testing his patience with wooing a woman. Aside from the time consuming tasks of courting a woman, he had never found one that caught his eyes. He had never found one that would drift into his thoughts when he was consumed with ideals. There had never been a woman who could meet those standards.

His eyes glanced at the glittering surface of the dark river just before him, the water ruffled with the gentle breeze that passed through. He looked to his left and examined the woman who was boldly bathing before him, as if she had no care in the world. She was a woman who never backed down from staring him directly in the eye. She challenged him on levels that no woman could light a candle to and she managed to crawl her way beneath his skin. She was an aggravating vixen, a vile creature that captured him in a way that caused him uneasiness. He watched as her hands roamed her body, spreading the across her lightly tanned skin. Her flaxen hair was a dark hue due to the water and lather within it. She had spent more than twenty minutes bathing, as if they hadn't recently been attacked.

Women were too high-maintenance.

When he spoke, he could see the sparkle of amusement in her eyes and he watched as she slowly continued to re-wash her body. His eyes lingered for a few seconds too long and he let out an annoyed sound. She was dragging this now for too long now. He perked up when she spoke to him and let out a slow sigh. She was correct, as usual. He did have the blood of another on his clothes and that could mean that they could be tracked. He slowly stood up, stretching out his legs, before untying the obi around his waist and sliding off his yukata.

The water was barely warm but it felt nice given how humid the forest felt. He waded in further, not caring much to hide himself. He glanced over to the Yamanaka, who had been staring at him for a while. When he teased her, she didn't take the bait and handed him a bar of unscented soap. He chuckled slightly as she retreated from the water. He could hear her beginning to wash their clothing and he took his time in cleaning himself.

He was a meticulous cleaner, making sure that nothing was missed as he washed off his body. Even beneath his nails were thoroughly cleaned. Out here, it was easy to think of a carefree life. There were hardly any inhabitants within the vicinity and the animals in the forest never came to attack, they simply looked on curiously from a far. This place could be considered a paradise of some sort but Madara knew that no such place truly existed. Not even the perfect world he had planned for for years. He slipped under the surface of the water, rinsing off his body before resurfacing shortly. He shook out his long hair, pushing it back from clinging to his face. When he turned around, he noted that the blonde had been staring once more.

He wanted to say something clever to her but she didn't seem to even realize that he was looking at her. There was a look in her eyes, one that spoke volumes of sadness. It unsettled him to see such a look directed towards him. He had never seen her look like this before. She had her head laid across the tops of her knees, arms cradling loosely around those long limbs. Her lips were slightly turned downwards and her eyes continued to stare at him. It only took a few seconds for her to come back to reality, she blinked a few times. A pale rose color dusted the bridge of her nose and the tips of her ears. She made no excuse or apology as she stood up, stating that they should leave. He watched as she frantically pulled on her clothes before leaving.

A frown came to form on his lips and he wondered what had caused her to become so restless. He was sure that he would find out soon enough.

* * *

She had been silent for a while now. He could see her outline, hunched over a few books while she sat on her bedroll. There was the light sound of a pen scribbling and items moving across the floor. He moved closer, peering through the curtain that separated them. The light of a candle flickered across her face, casting different shadows on her features. With one hand cradling her forehead, her other was busy dancing across the pages of her journal. She wore a violet top, with a high collar and tight black shorts, exposing her stomach. It really seemed that she had no reservations about showcasing her body.

He took this moment to study her features better. Ever since they had left the riverside, they had remained inside their respective sides of the tent. The wind that rustled the trees promised of a storm, the light pittering of water hitting the roof of the tent, echoed gently in the silence. Her skin was illuminated by the candlelight and flaxen locks were bundled in an unfashionable knot at the nape of her neck, stray strands cascading over her bare shoulder. He could see the miniscule cuts and bruises that littered her skin from their previous fight. Tired eyes stared at the book moving with the words she wrote. Despite the fatigue written on her face and addressed in her body language, he knew that she was still on guard. The tension in her shoulders expressed that much, as well as the weapon's pouch sitting beside her.

"Are you coming in or will you stare at me all night," she questioned, not even bothered by the fact that he was watching her.

He scoffed slightly, pulling aside the curtain and walking into her side of the tent. "Tell me why, again, it is necessary that I accompany you here?"

"Seeing how I can't have you out of my sights for more than five minutes," she started, briefly glancing up at him. "It can't be helped. Now will you sit down somewhere," she gestured around before resuming her work. "You're distracting."

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you ordering me around? You should watch your tone, girl."

"Or what," she asked while flipping a page. "You'll trap me in your Sharingan and torture me for all eternity? We already know how well that worked, remember?"

A frown tugged on his lips and he crossed his arms over his chest. He settled in a sitting position, not too far away from her, watching with a curious eye. "You think you have me in the palm of your hand, correct?"

She shook her head, a short laugh escaping her. "Quite the opposite." She said nothing else as she tried to concentrate on her work once more.

He watched as she was breaking down various components of a poison. He raised a brow in mild interest. "Is this what we came out here for?"

She let out a small sigh, realizing that she wouldn't be able to work in peace any longer. Her fingers picked up the pink flower that they had ventured out to get earlier. "This is to be used in an antidote for various poisons. Right now, Tsunade is currently compiling a book for younger Medic-Nin to study. With those types of resources at hand, we can lead to more well aware Medics on the field, should they be needed."

"So you are just filling this out for fun," he questioned.

Ino shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I know the most about plants and flowers, so this comes naturally…." She paused and chuckled slightly. "Yes, I guess you could say this is what I do for fun."

Madara didn't find it all that odd that she had a rather interesting hobby during her free time, it was very practical. He had studied in his free time, he had a desire to gain all kinds of knowledge, to excel in everything. He watched as she continued to write down a few things before pulling out a small bowl. Her nimble fingers broke down the flower and a few other plants, she used the blunt handle of her kunai to grind up the herbs. It reduced to a refined powder and she studied it before taking a few more notes.

Despite the silence that had surrounded her, she was far more quiet than usual. He studied her even further, noting that she was breathing slightly harder than normal. The bags beneath her eyes seemed darker and her skin was slowly turning a paler hue. Her hands trembled as she wrote even though it was pretty subtle. He reached out grabbing hold of her wrist, pulling her closer to him. His eyes narrowed as she cautiously dragged her eyes towards him.

"What happened?"

She sucked in her lower lip, biting it slightly. "They had tampered blades hidden on them."

"And you do not have an antidote," he questioned, regarding her statement in silence.

"I do but…" she trailed off. "Look, I figured it would be a good chance to test out the new antidote that I am working on so I said nothing…"

"Are you an imbecile," he seethed out. "What if it was something that could easily kill you? What if this new antidote was ineffective, then what? Would place the blame on me for your death?"

She rolled her eyes, yanking her wrist away from him and tucking her bangs behind her ear. "Of course not! I wouldn't stoop so low. This is legitimate research being conducted! Just think if this antidote works then it will work on other poisons as well!"

He leaned back, studying her once more a frown on his lips. "Do you really trust me enough to place your well being in my hands."

She looked at him after thinking for a few moments. "Well, you didn't leave me behind earlier so I guess...yeah I do."

"Fool," he scoffed beneath his breath, unsure how he should he react. Her words and eyes were honest and sincere.

She was a fool and so was he.

* * *

It took half an hour for the poison to take effect on the heiress. She had explained to him that she concluded it was a mild dosage of the poison in her system. She was lucky to be able to monitor the symptoms. She hadn't taken the antidote yet which made him feel uneasy. He still didn't trust that she was being honest with him, who would endure this for research purposes? She let out a groan as her hands rubbed her face and writhed on the bedroll beside him. She had lost that healthy glow of hers and now her skin looked waxy and green. Her bangs clung to her forehead and she kept her eyes closed, the smallest light caused her pain.

She had been in agony for over fifteen minutes but refused to take the antidote, murmuring that she could wait it out a little longer. She inhaled a sharp breath, her hands clutching her stomach. She whimpered slightly, trying her best to wait it out. The dosage had been rather diluted but it was still doing the job that she wanted it to do. She remembered the last time she had a poison in her system, she had stayed up three nights in a row vomiting into her toilet with Sakura monitoring her condition. The antidote had been effective in stopping the poison but the side effects were something she didn't want to relive again.

There was a pain that crawled like wildfire across her skin and she wasn't sure how much longer she would last. She had asked Madara to write down the symptoms she listed out: Nausea, Light Sensitivity, Pain , Fever and Delirium. Those were all that symptoms that stuck out the most to her. She blearily opened her eyes, there was an array of vibrant colors floating in her vision. She could see shadows of figures looming over her, even though she knew it was only her and Madara in the tent. She jumped as the loud clap of thunder rolled across the sky, it felt as if it shook her to the core of her being. She breathed heavily, clutching her forehead and trying to calm down her racing heart. She was going to pass out from the pain. She murmured beneath her breath, praying she never had to encounter a full dosage of this poison ever.

"Yamanaka," Madara called out, his voice caused vibrations to resound in her skull.

She winced, turning her head towards his direction. She looked up at him with weak eyes, there was a light that engulfed him, causing him to glow brilliantly. An array of colors swirled around his light and she watched in fascination. Soon, his face was beginning to melt and distort, she closed her eyes not wanting the image to frighten her. "I…" she panted out. "A-Antidote...please."

She sounded so weak and feeble, she disliked it but there was nothing that could be done. She needed the pain to stop, she needed to feel normal. Even lying on the ground, she felt as if the world was spinning. It was worse than coming home from a night of heavy drinking. Her stomach rolled and she groaned, feeling like she would start dry heaving soon. What was taking him so long? Would he even help her?

A cold feeling ran through her veins, would he continue to let her suffer? She felt her erratic breathing increase, her head lolling to the side as she let out another groan of pain. Her body felt heavy and light at the same time, she wasn't even sure if she was moving the way she wanted. Slowly, she reached out her hand, trying to find the man who was supposed to be beside her. She felt nothing and panic rose in her chest. She had tried to trust him just a little bit. Well, not telling there was a poison to begin might not have been the smartest idea but it was like killing two birds with one stone. One to see if he was reliable and the other was to see if the antidote worked properly. Her fingers dug into the hard ground, she could barely register that she was clawing into the hard surface. She tried stretching out her fingers even further, unable to feel what she was reaching for.

Would he seriously leave her like this?

She let out short, heavy pants as she tried rolling over onto her side. She would just have to get the antidote herself, then she would deal with the Uchiha later. Once she was positive she was on her side, she tried to make out everything around her. Everything melted into one another and she swore she could see things that weren't really there. She held back the stomach acid that crawled up her esophagus, struggling to pull herself across the ground. She knew that she had placed the antidote close to her, should something like this happen but it felt like she was barely moving a centimeter every time she tried to scoot her body across the ground.

Her trembling hand groped around, the tips of her fingers brushing across a few vials. She cursed trying to extended her arm as far as it would allow her. Biting her lower lip, she managed to roll one of the neutralizers towards her. A weak smile caused her lips to curl and she let out a relieved breath. She decided that she would take a few moments to rest, the nausea increasing tenfold. Blinking slowly, she noted that there were a pair of feet beside her, ones that hadn't been there before. Her brows furrowed as she tried to focus better but it was nearly impossible. Something wet splashed across the the surface of her face and she hissed in pain. The sudden cold water caused a mild form of shock to roll through her.

"M-Madara," she croaked out in question.

Pain exploded in the back of her skull and stars burst before her vision, before the world became black.

**AN: And chapter end! Muahahahaha! I'm so evil, right? I wanted to end this chapter early, just because I wanted there to be a cliffhanger. I know, it's not right but that'll give you all something to look forward to next update! Of course, I had to throw in the stereotypical and obligatory bathing scene, because who doesn't want to imagine these cuties nakers? I know I do~! I'm trying to develop their relationship more and so that way things will flow easily. It takes time for things to happen, even though I just want them to not hate each other anymore. Haha! Well I hope you all enjoyed the seventh installment of **_**Within the Bush Clove**_**r. Feedback is appreciated! Until next time and thanks for reading! - Tinyraver**


	8. A Fear

_**AN: Man, I seriously haven't looked at this story since classes started. Orz. Anyways, this chapter might not be that great but it was the best I could do given all the things that I have going on. As usual, thanks for all the love and reviews! I'm glad that so many people are enjoying this story. I'm really trying my best to keep them in character, while giving them my own little spin. I'm also happy that you all think that this pairing is working pretty well. The angst and all the tension! It's enough to make me weep sweet tears of joy and pain. Also, I know I'm focusing a lot on Ino's abilities but let's face it, Madard is kind of OP. It wouldn't be that fun if I allowed him to just have all of his capabilities. Haha! Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!**_

_**Rating: M for Language, Violence and Sexual Themes.**_

_**Legend: Italics for Techniques.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because I'm not cool like that.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Fear**

* * *

They had been ambushed.

Madara had been sitting beside the moronic blonde for nearly an hour, writing down the words she told him. He monitored her carefully, wondering the best time to issue the antidote, regardless if she wanted it or not. It was almost painful watching her suffer like this, it brought back memories that he had thought were laid to rest already. Dark eyes watched as she writhed in pain before him, knowing that there wasn't much that he could do. Even if he gave her the antidote, he didn't know how long it would take to be effective. So he continued to watch her, writing down whatever she said to him, waiting until she told him she was ready for the antidote.

He didn't understand why it pained him to watch her like this. It wasn't like she was that important to him. She was merely a pawn he was using for his freedom. So why was he sitting on the verge of anxiety watching her like this? Thunder roared across the sky, lightning illuminating their tent briefly before the light faded. When she jumped, he called out to her, those blue eyes looked over at him, a distant look burning within them. She opened her mouth to speak before looking away from him, did she think that he would leave her? When she requested for the antidote, he felt a small wave of relief fill his being and he went to fetch it for her.

Thunder clapped once more, the lightning struck closer this time, illuminating the tent once more. There were figures surrounding the tent. He watched as the brief light fade and he was at a loss. How long had they been there? He should have noticed them sooner but he had been so focused on the blonde that he had let his guard down. He glanced over at her perspiring body, the sickly look on her face. He immediately thought of how Izuna looked and he cursed under his breath. He was a fool.

Grabbing the hilt of her Tanto, he slowly headed outside. He would finish this quickly then give Ino the antidote. Gritting his teeth together as the rain bit into his skin, he stared at the Shinobi that surrounded the tent. His eyes flickered to its preferred color as he began to size them up. He placed one hand on his hip, tilting his head upwards in a challenging way. He remained unimpressed at the numbers that had been sent, this would end soon enough.

He darted towards his right, striking quickly, wanting to end this as soon as possible. He parried a few strikes, taking down two of the Shinobi. He deflected the blow aime for his back, kicking out backwards. The Shinobi behind him grunted and he quickly spun around sliding his sword into the opposing man. He continued to battle the charging Shinobi, taking them down without any sign of fatigue.

"Halt, Uchiha Madara." A voice rang out.

He grunted as a blade slid into his calf, causing him to stagger. He used the blade to support him, turning his face to the voice. His eyes widened briefly before he controlled himself. He stared at the masked Shinobi, holding an unconscious Yamanaka. There was a dark spot forming on the back of her head and he let out a low growl. Clenching his jaw, he pulled the Tanto blade out of the ground, ready to attack. He moved to advance but stopped short at wet blades surrounded him. He glared at what seemed to be the leader of the group.

"If you wish to keep her alive, it would best for you to stand down." The man said as he held a blade beneath Ino's chin, the sharp blade digging into her skin.

He stared at the man, before his eyes danced around at the Shinobi that surrounded him. If he was fast enough he would be able to incapacitate them and retrieve the blonde. The thunder rolled across the sky once more and his grip tightened on the hilt of the blade. He gritted his teeth together, trying to devise a quick plan.

"Stand down, Uchiha bastard."

He glanced back at the unconscious blonde, a frown tugging at the corner of her lips. Even if she had been conscious, they would have more than likely lost this battle. It was dark and the rain would blind them, they would have lost even before them began. The dark haired male nearly howled in anger as he tossed the blade to the ground, his crimson eyes seething with rage. His hands curled into fists as he shook with anger. A grunt left him as a blow landed on the back of his skull and he fell forward, his consciousness leaving him.

* * *

This was not the place she had expected to be in. Lifting up her head, she blinked slowly feeling ill. She tried moving but her body was held back. She groaned, swallowing down the bile that rose in her throat. She needed to get out of here. She wasn't sure what had happened but she knew that they weren't safe. Where was Madara anyways?

She glanced around once she managed to gain her bearings, she was alone in a room, tied to a pole. She wiggled around a bit, trying to loosen the ropes that bound her.

"It's pointless."

She stiffened at the voice behind her, she tried to look but it was futile effort. "Who are you?" She asked, trying to look behind her.

"Just someone who disapproves of what has been done."

"You're an idiot you know that right?" She stated. "You're willing to forgo years of peace because you're angry?"

"You do not know the extent of what he has done," the voice hissed out. She could feel them near her and she let out a steady breath. She wouldn't be intimidated by them.

"I know enough," she replied.

She flinched as a fist slammed into the pile beside her face. The vibrations ran through her body and she glared at the attacker. Blue met a vibrant purple, they stared at one another for a long time. "Knowing isn't enough, girl," he hissed out. "I will make him pay for the crimes he has committed."

"No one touches him," she hissed out, her eyes narrowing into slits. "We haven't even done anything."

"That's not what my sources say," he cooed out, brushing his jade locks from his forehead. She read the Mist insignia on his forehead protector. "You both attacked passing Shinobi who were on their way home from a mission. They landed in your camping perimeters and you became hostile."

"Bullshit," she snarled out, fighting against the restraints.

A cold laugh echoed in the cavern and she felt herself shaking in anger. "We'll see about that."

"You don't know who you're dealing with," she seethed out, nostrils flaring.

She grimaced as a hand dug into her scalp, yanking her head back in an uncomfortable angle. "No, you don't know who you're dealing with, woman. We will have our vengeance, you're free to watch." His eyes dipped down and he grinned. "Then we'll entertain ourselves with you."

Her eyes narrowed and she let out a feral snarl before spitting in the man's face. The look of pure rage came to his face and she grinned. He lifted up a hand, ready to strike her before the door opened.

"Kazuya, we're ready."

The man named Kazuya lowered his arm, a cool smile coming to his face. He wiped off the saliva on his face, before glancing back at her. "You will pay for that, my dear."

* * *

"They should have been back by now," Shikamaru stated, standing stiffly in front of the Hokage.

"You're correct," Tsunade murmured under her breath, rubbing her temples. "As you know, this was a test to see if Madara would escape but I feel that things may have been compromised."

"If you would please explain, Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru requested.

"Of course." She leaned back in her seat, staring at the man before her. "When I went to the Summit a few weeks ago, I revealed that fact that Madara was still alive. I told them that we were using him to better the village and restore our lost history. Naturally, they were all rather upset however, they listened to what I had to say." She glanced down at her desk, a frown touching her lips. "I don't have the proof but I know that a few of the Mist Shinobi that were accompanying Terumi were not happy by the revelation."

"Do you believe that they have been attacked?"

"It goes without saying, Nara," she spat out. "I need you to gather a select few and go on a retrieval mission."

"What should we do about the Mist?"

"I believe you understand the situation and you will do what is necessary, as you always have," she replied cryptically.

"Understood, Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru turned to exit the Hokage's Office. He stopped just before the door and he glanced over at older blonde. "If she's dead…"

The threat hung in the air before he chose to leave. Tsunade let out a heavy sigh, her nails tapping across her desk. She knew that lately her decisions had not been rational, she knew that people's faith in her were beginning to waver but she had no choice. Madara was valuable while he was alive, he provided many things for the village. Hell, if he chose to become an ally then things would only be able to move forward. She knew that her grandfather had always looked for the good in his old friend, she figured she should try as well. She was a gambler and she would be damned if she lost this bet.

"Shizune!"

Her assistant came rushing in, Ton-Ton in her arms. "Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"Get the hospital ready for when they return," the buxom blonde boomed, standing up from her seat. "I need an entire floor staffed with only those who are trustworthy." She walked around her desk, heading to leave the room. "Also, I need a letter sent out to the Mizukage, I would like to have a few words with her," she growled out.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade!"

* * *

She fought with the restraints as she was left in the room. She wiggled her wrists around, trying to break free. She winced as the ropes cut into her skin but she couldn't stop. She had to get to Madara before Kazuya and his men tried to kill him. She wasn't sure all of what unfolded after she had lost consciousness but it was more than likely that Madara had surrendered. It would definitely seem unlike him to do so, but she knew that he wouldn't want to jeopardize his freedom. She let out a frustrated groan as she tossed her head back, grimacing as it hit the back of the pole. The wound she had still ached.

Breathing heavily, she tried to calm down, if she continued on like this then she wouldn't be able to think of a plan. Taking deep breaths, she expanded her chakra, searching for where the others were located. Once she felt the familiar chakra that belonged the Uchiha, she quickly calculated the distance between them. She was never good at these types of missions, she stuck strictly to the shadows gathering intel and resources. Being in the midst of things was not her style but that didn't mean she was weak. She would get them out of this, she just needed to think.

Closing her eyes she racked her brain for anything she could use a leeway, she needed to be able to use her hands for most of her techniques. Biting on her lower lip, she cursed silently. If only she was as smart as Shikamaru or as strong as Sakura then this wouldn't be a problem, she could easily get out of this. No, she couldn't berate herself like this. She had worked too damn hard for the last three years to make a name for herself, to become better. She could do it, she just had to believe in herself.

Her eyes opened at the sound of the door opening. She sized up the Chunin that entered the room, knowing that this was her opportunity. He neared her, his pale eyes watching her carefully. She tilted her head slightly, wondering what he wanted with her. He stood just a few feet away from her, his eyes glancing around frantically.

"What can I do for you," she purred out, feeling a false sense of confidence fill her voice.

"H-He's using you, isn't he?"

"Who," she questioned, a frown touching his lips.

"The Uchiha, he's making you do his dirty work under the influence of his Sharingan, right?"

She blinked, staring at the male. She opened her mouth to disagree but then she fell short. Maybe if she got the male to believe her, she would be freed. She forced tears to spring to her eyes and she sniffed slightly. "I wasn't sure if anyone would believe me," she muttered. "I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"I knew Kazuya wouldn't believe me but I've seen what the Sharingan can do to other people," the Shinobi said, relief in his voice.

"Will you release me?" She asked, hopeful eyes looking at him. The Shinobi frowned, turning to look behind him. "Please! I just want to go back home! I-I don't want to be here anymore," she sobbed out, looking away from the male. If she could get him to believe her tears then she could go save Madara.

She tensed as the Shinobi moved closer to her, before the restraints around her loosened. She looked up, an expression of shock masking the triumphant feeling that raced through her. "Thank you! What's your name? I'll tell the Hokage what you have done for me."

"Adachi Wakame," he said with a gentle smile.

She rubbed her wrists and rolled her shoulders, regarding the male before her. "Well, Adachi…" Her hands flew through familiar seals. "I'm sorry, Mind Body Disturbance Technique!"

A dazed look came to Wakame's eyes as she gained control over his body. She let out a small sigh, feeling a bit uneasy at how she took advantage of him. It was for the best, she needed to get them out of her. She quickly searched through his memories, knowing that she would have to tell Tsunade about this. Once she gathered all the information that she needed, she ordered the body to commit suicide. When the body staggered to the floor, she watched with expressionless eyes knowing that she was doing this for her survival. She pulled off a few weapons that Wakame had on his persona, before she crept closer to the door. She peered out into the hallway, there were a few others idling chatting and standing around. Madara and Kazuya were in a room four doors down, she just needed to get through the guards.

She glanced back at the dead body on the floor, a grin came to her face. It was time to get save Madara.

* * *

These men were cowards, resorting to torture in order to exact their revenge. In his time, Shinobi would fight to the death in order to prove who was superior. Theses men, however, were not Shinobi, they were cowards. They claimed that this was avenging their kinsmen that had been slain long ago, but they were all pathetic. How did Shinobi become like this?

He grunted as she shifted slightly. His weight had been placed on his knees, hands bound behind a pole that was resting on his back. His eyes were covered, which meant that using his Sharingan was out of the question. They were smart for covering his eyes but should he be freed, he would show them that they shouldn't fear only his eyes. He heard a jostle of laughter before the presence of man started to surround him. There were eight of them in this room and several more in the hallway. He had sensed that the Yamanaka had been placed further away from them. He wondered what they were planning on doing to her.

His thought process came to halt as a burning pain entered through the tops of his left thigh, the familiar feeling of a blade piercing through flesh came to him. "Tonight, we gather here in order to bathe in the blood of the man who has mercilessly killed our brethren." The blade wa sripped out of his thigh and he grunted in response. He clenched his jaw knowing that if he showed pain, they would enjoy it.

"We will make this as slow and painful as possible before we kill you."

"Might I ask the name of who will be killing me, that way I can wait for you in the pits of hell," he questioned in a low voice.

A chuckle filled the air. "I am Hidesaki Kazuya, you have killed many of my friends and brothers. I shall show no mercy on you tonight."

"You are a fool if you believe that you can kill me so easily," Madara muttered, unimpressed by the man's vendetta. "I have survived far worse than what you are doing."

A snarl ripped from the throat of Kazuya and Madara barely flinched as a blade was stabbed through his left shoulder, pinning him to the pole. "You are the fool, Uchiha scum. You are vulnerable and weak here, you have no power." Kazuya left the blade in his shoulder, pacing around him while calculating a plan.

"What should we take from you first?" Kazuya pondered aloud, rubbing his chin in thought. "How about your legs? That way you won't be able to crawl out of hell."

The sound of a blade being unsheathed hissed in Madara's ears but he remained still and unaffected. He couldn't show emotion, he had to remain in control of this situation. If they found out his pain then they could use it to their advantage. He let out a slow and steady breath, it was aggravating that he was unable to see. He tilted his head to better listen to his surroundings, a frown remaining on his face. He despised feeling like this, unable to do anything in this situation.

The hum of the blade neared him and he braced himself for impact, the blade sank into his upper thigh. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold, willing himself to remain unaffected. If he continued, then they would end this underhanded way of fighting. He had been through far worse, this was nothing. He could feel blood seep into his clothing, the warm feeling fading to a cold, sticky sensation. He shifted slightly as the blade was taken from his thigh, waiting for what they had in store for him next.

"What else should we take from you," Kazuya asked bouncing the dull side of the blade on his shoulder. "How about those wretched eyes of yours," he snarled out.

Madara smirked slightly. "You would all perish before I allow you these eyes."

Kazuya scoffed slightly, realizing that he was becoming too overconfident before the Uchiha. It was true the moment that they removed the blindfold, they would be faced with the Sharingan. From what his sources told him, the Uchiha was not nearly half of what he was when he was in his prime, fighting against the Senju and Hashirama. Still. he didn't want to test those waters, just yet. A cruel grin spread across his face. He tilted his head to the side, staring at the captive. "How about we kill that pretty little blonde?"

He could feel the slow roll of killer intent seep into the air, the air became thick and heavy. Kazuya laughed slightly. "What's this? Here I thought she meant nothing to you."

Madara clenched his jaw, trying to control himself. He didn't know if the blonde was alright, he wasn't sure if she was still under the influence of the poison. "You will not touch her."

Kazuya crouched down in front of Madara, taking hold of his jaw in his hand. "Oh, we will do more than touching her," he purred out. "And there's nothing you'll be able to do about it."

He flexed against the ropes, the pain in his shoulder stung, he was still held back by the sword in his shoulder. Kazuya laughed once more. "However, if you wish it, we'll be good little boys. All we're asking is that you repent for your wicked ways."

"I shall see you in Hell," he growled out.

"I see," Kazuya murmured, glancing away before slamming a blade into Madara's side. Blood trickled from the corner of his lip but he all that left him was a small grunt. "Go get the bitch."

One of the men left the room, while Kazuya pulled his bloodied hand away from Madara. He pushed back the bangs that clung to his face, blood smearing across his face. "You know you're making this increasingly difficult for yourself."

"Then why not kill me already," Madara questioned in response.

"You don't deserve to die so easily," Kazuya snarled, his fist swinging out to hit Madara's jaw. The blow connected with a satisfying sound. "I am not a benevolent person." He slowly stood up turning his back to the Uchiha, frowning as it was taking longer than he had expected to get the blonde woman. After a while, he could hear a scuffle in the hallway, before the bound woman was dragged into the room. Her bright hues looked at Kazuya, seething in anger before they flickered over to Madara. A look of horror came to her face and she let out an enraged snarl.

"You bastards!"

He noticed that the Uchiha tensed as soon as the blonde entered the room. So, she was important. He nodded his head and the body was tossed down just before the Uchiha. She grunted as she hit the ground, groaning at the pain in her head. She glanced up at the bloodied and bruised Madara, a frown on her face. She grimaced as a foot swung just above her head, connecting into his gut. Blood sputtered from his mouth, small flecks landed on her face. She stared wide eyed as he tried to remain composed.

She would make them pay.

* * *

Ino may not have been the best strategist out of the Konoha Nine but being with Shikamaru for so long had taught her a few things. This plan that she had made was good, very good in fact. Creating a clone, she tied it up before hiding the body of Wakame and using a simple transformation technique to appear as him. She exited the room, walking down the hallway, observing the others who were idling around. She counted five in the hallway and eight more in the room with Kazuya and Madara. She flinched as a hand slammed onto her back and she glanced at one of her comrades.

"What did you think, Adachi? She's a fine piece of ass, that Uchiha is lucky."

Her first instinct was to pummel the bastard for the insult but she had to remember that she was Wakame in this situation. She willed a flush of embarrassment to come across her face and she nodded her head cautiously. Her comrade barked out a laugh as they continued to walk down the hallway, nearing the others. She just needed to take her time with this, it was the utmost importance that she didn't mess up here.

Once they neared the group, she listened them talk about her like she was some piece of meat. She responded like was supposed to, hoping not to gain any kind of suspicion. They were all close with range that she could manage to get out of this with as little injury as possible. "Oi, Adachi, are you alright? You seem...strange."

Her eyes widened and she could feel their stares on her. Shit, she was in a bad position. It was now or never. She quickly ran through a series of hand seals. "Mind Disturbance Dance Performance Technique." The five men's eyes rolled to the back of their heads as took over their body. Swiftly she dropped the Henge before she quickly took out the men under her control. The dropped one by one as she slit their throats. She shook the excess blood on her hands, not bothering to look back at them as she crept down the hallway. Only eight more to go, she hoped that Madara would hold up until then. She settled just outside of the door, listening to their conversation. She stiffened at the dark chakra that seeped from Madara, her breath getting caught in her throat. There was no way. She didn't have long to think as one of the men headed to come retrieve her. She flew through more hand seals as the man exited into the hallway.

_Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique._

Her body went beneath the ground, waiting for the enemy to pass over her. She felt his chakra before her hand reached out from the ground, catching him by the ankle and pulling him into the ground. She slit his throat quickly before pulling herself out of the ground. She ran through a few more hand seals, dispelling the clone that she had left behind and creating two more. She panted as she felt her chakra wavering, she knew that she didn't have a lot more time to waste. She made one clone look like the man that had been set to get her and the other was a bound version for her. Ino nodded as the two went into the room, her bound body fighting against the restraints and the false enemy.

She used the two as a distraction as she prepared for her next move. She peeked into the room, assessing the situation. The moment she saw Madara she felt rage fill her being and she trembled slightly. If it hadn't been for her then they wouldn't have been in this situation. Once again she had put a teammates life in danger. She bit her lower lip as watched the scene unfold. Kazuya and his men continued to attack Madara mercilessly until Kazuya settled over her body. Her eyes narrowed as she performed a hand seal, concentrating on her chakra control. She had to do this when the time was right. Her clone bit down on the hand that reached out to touch her. She dispelled it right before Kazuya landed a blow to her face, leaving him confused.

_Genjutsu: Butterfly Needle Fire._

She captured Kazuya in her illusion technique before she barged into the room. She fought with the surprised enemies, grinted as multiple lacerations appeared on her skin. She didn't care, she had to kill them. She ducked the swipe of a blade that was aimed to take her head. Slamming her blade under the chin of one, she pivoted to punch one in the stomach, raising her knee to smash his face. She let out a cry as a blade slashed at her back but she pressed on. She had to save Madara.

She grabbed the sword that was on the enemy's hip, pushing him away before shoving the blade behind her into the gut of the one behind her. She could hear bodies drop around her as she continued to fight nail and tooth. She panted heavily as she stood in the midst of the carnage, staring down at the ground, She looked over at Kazuya who was standing in a trance. She pulled out an explosive tag, slapping it on his face. She watched as it set a flame, ready to detonate while she moved to free Madara. She released the Genjutsu right before it exploded, Kazuya's scream filled the air before there was nothing else. She closed her eyes, breathing out of relief as she cut the ropes that bound Madara.

Ino came around to face him, gently pulling the blade from his shoulder, he hissed in response. Her nimble fingers untied the blindfold around his face, scarlet met cerulean. A surge of emotions hit her and she lurched forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. "I'm so sorry," she breathed out. A rumbled shook the cavern, pieces of rock falling from the ceiling. She pulled away, staring around the cavern before looking at him. "We need to leave," she stated, grabbing him by the arm and helping him up. He grunted in response but allowed her to pull him as she navigated them out into the hallway.

* * *

She stumbled while pulling them through the cavern, not once looking back behind them. Once they managed to escape into the night, she used the forest to cover them. She swatted away the branches that came out to snag on their clothing and hair. She breathed heavily as she continued to move, despite the pain that she was in, it was nothing compared to what he was doing through. She needed to get them as far away as possible from here then send a message back to Konoha for help. Biting her lower lip, she squinted through the rain the pelted her skin, it stung slightly. Vision was nearly impossible, the dark clouds covered the moon and the only source of light she had was the occasional lightning that spread like spiderwebs across the sky.

Her feet slammed into the wet ground, mud splattering across her legs and she could feel her exhaustion spread, she had used a lot of her chakra and energy trying to get them out but it was worth it. There was no time to rest, she didn't know if there were still more following them. She couldn't risk their lives anymore than she already had done. Her legs trembled with each step she took, her grip around his forearm tightened, as if making sure he was still there. She wasn't sure how long they had been running but she still felt it was too soon to stop.

She turned to look behind them however her foot snagged on a root. She felt her body pitch forward at the momentum she had gained from running so fast. She had been prepared to crash into the ground, but she didn't. In those few seconds, a hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her close before she felt the world turn slightly. She felt the impact of their bodies hitting the ground, before bouncing and skidding a few feet. Her head was cradled into Madara's chest, his other arm holding her around her waist. She lifted up her head up, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You idiot," she breathed out, scrambling to prop him up gently against an overgrown root. "Why would you do that?"

He wheezed out a scoff, grimacing as he clutched the wound in his side. She assessed the majority of his injuries. Her hands glowed a gentle emerald, giving off a small amount of light. She moved to heal his more serious wounds but his hand wrapped around her wrist. "It is unnecessary," he murmured low. "We need to continue to move."

"You're in no condition to match my pace," she said shaking off his hand. She bit her lower lip, knowing that they were on a time limit but she couldn't let him suffer any longer. "I'll heal you as best as I can and we'll move." She gently moved his hand away from his side, concentrating on closing the wound. It was silent as she mentally recounted the way to heal properly with the Mystic Palm technique. She let out heavy breaths, knowing that she expending all her resources on him but he deserved it for what she had put him through.

After closing the wound on his side, she moved to the gash in his leg. Her brows furrowed, knowing that she didn't have enough time or chakra to heal it completely. She would just have to mend the bone then repair the nerve and tissue damage around it. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her face rather than the job that she was doing. She felt slightly flustered by the intensity of the stare but she pressed on. It took longer than she would have liked to heal his leg, before she went to move on to another wound of his.

"We need to move," he called out to her.

She glanced up at him with frantic eyes, she opened her mouth to speak. "I need to heal you," she murmured in a shaking tone. She knew that there were a lot more serious wounds on him, the rain masked the dark stains that littered his clothing but she could smell the blood on him.

"What about your wounds?"

"They don't matter," she said, hearing the hitch in her voice. She glanced down, looking at the wound that she was closing. "Just let me heal you."

She flinched as his hand came across her cheek, caressing it gently. She glanced at him in surprise, there was an unreadable look in his eyes. She could feel her concentration slip and the glow from her Mystic Palm faded, leaving them in the darkness. Her heart was racing in ears and pounding in her throat. Her tongue slid out, wetting her dry lips, despite the rain that poured from the sky. She wasn't sure what was going through her mind at this time, maybe she was terrified that she would lose him here but it was unlikely. Still, the fear of her being unable to save him like Asuma plagued her mind. She had to make sure his wounds were alright. She could feel tears burn as they came to her eyes and she looked away from him. Her hands rested on his chest, clutching his wet clothing tightly. She let out a heavy breath, willingly them to start healing once more.

"Yamanaka," Madara muttered out gently. "Enough."

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate," she managed out in tone of panic.

She could already tell that he was frowning, she didn't even have to look, it was how he spoke to her. His body shifted beneath her fingers and she was about to chide him for moving but it never happened. He breathed out her name, his low voice resounding in her head. "Ino."

She was roughly pulled towards him, their lips crashing into one another. She struggled to pull away but he held her in place, his hand holding the back of her neck tightly. It was a sudden rush, a wave that hit her as their lips met. His lips felt soft against hers, softer than she would have ever thought to imagine them. In this moment, all she could focus on was him. She didn't resist as he tilted her head back, seeking to deepen the kiss. Who was she to deny him?

Her eyes fluttered close as she gripped the front of his shirt in her curling fingers. Her body moved on its own accordance, wanting to be closer to him. She granted him access to her mouth, their tongues meeting curiously exploring and fighting for dominance. She sighed into the kiss, allowing him to control the pace of the interaction. His arm had snaked it's way around her waist, holding her close and tight against him. This was going beyond all thought and reason. This made no sense, they shouldn't be kissing! However, this gave Ino something to feel. It showed that she...they were alive and well. She hadn't failed, even if it defied all logic.

She relished in the moment a little longer before she pulled away from him quickly. Stormy hues stared into onyx ones, there weren't any words that she could find to explain herself. She didn't want to know his reasons either. All she had thought was she was glad that he was alive. That was it, she shouldn't think too much on it. They needed to get back to Konoha. This wasn't the time to cast away their duties for a few moments of lip locking. She internally berated herself for allowing it to happen. He was her captive! It went against all the rules and regulations that she abided by but regret never registered in her mind. She glanced at him once more before her carefully constructed mask came to hide her true feelings.

She slowly stood up, removing herself from the warmth he provided. "Let's go," she said gently, reaching out to help him up. He grunted slightly briefly using her as support before he straightened himself. "Can you move fast?"

"I shall manage," he muttered. "Just run and I will follow."

She nodded her head before taking off into the night. He let out a heavy breath before following after the blonde.

**AN: Ah, there it is. I finally did it! Woot woot! So it might be a bit...cliche for them to kiss like this but I thought 'Ah what the hell.' We're eight chapters deep, they need to do something and there's just so much tension of the sexual kind between them! XD Well, I finally got them to kiss now we just have to keep going down this road of love and stuff~ Ahahaha! I'm going crazy and this is all sorts of crack. Anyways, I'll just end the chapter here because I can and I've accomplished my goal. I hope you all enjoyed the eighth installment of **_**Within the Bush Clover**_**! Feedback is appreciated! Until next time and thanks for reading! - Tinyraver**


	9. An Attraction

_**AN: Okay, so this is the revised and updated chapter. I had originally posted it yesterday, then I reread it hated it and decided to fix it. So, I apologize for those who were forward to reading yesterday!**_

_**Thanks for all the love, reviews, follows and favorites! Also, I want to apologize for not updating last week, I haven't had the time to write, due to work and school. Also, I moved out last weekend so that was a bit of a hassle. So, I'm going to type as much as I can this week because I'll be going to AWA next weekend, so I won't have the time to update on my usual Fridays. Also, welcome new followers and hop on the InoxMadara ship, drown in the feels! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm feeling a bit rushed with my deadlines, but hopefully you'll enjoy reading it! Happy reading!**_

_**Rating: M for Language, Violence and Sexual Themes**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own these ideas of mine. **_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: An Attraction**

* * *

They had ran until there was no feeling in her legs as she continued to move. The numbness was slowly moving higher. She had used a lot of her chakra and the exhaustion was catching up to her but they needed to make it back to Konoha. They weren't safe out here. Her pace had slowed significantly since they had started and with each step she took, she could feel herself slowly weakening. It wasn't until Madara's hand reach out for her that she stopped. She breathed heavily trying to regain her composure but the moment she stopped, her legs gave out. She found shelter beneath a tree, shielding herself from the rain. She closed her eyes, the pain in her back was slowly becoming numb. She glanced at the Uchiha who was resting near her, she watched as his shoulders rose and fell heavily. She lifted up a weak hand, motioning him closer to her. "Let me finish healing you."

He stared at her before shaking his head, "I decline," he muttered. "Just rest."

She frowned slightly, her stubbornness kicking in and she pushed herself up, feeling the world spin slightly as she neared him. "I am a Medic," she muttered. "I won't rest easy knowing that your injuries are bothering you."

His eyebrows furrowed as she neared him and he crossed his arms over his chest. "You are being foolish," he growled out. "Do as I say and rest."

It was her turn to frown as she opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't. He had pulled her into his chest, shielding her even further from the rain. She moved slightly, finding a comfortable position, his arms locked themselves around her so she wouldn't be able to move to heal him. "This isn't fair," she muttered.

"Are you pouting," he teased.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, staring out into the darkness. "Are you going to be okay?"

"You should be more concerned for your own health."

She snorted slightly, feeling her eyes starting to grow tired, her exhaustion willing her to close her eyes for a few moments. "When I wake up, I'll heal you more."

He hummed in response, feeling the blonde going lax in his arms after a few moments of silence. He let out a heavy sigh, his eyes glancing down at the woman in his grasp. She was a fool. Did she really not care about her own injuries? He had seen the gash that peeked through the ripped slit on the back of her clothing. He could see the lacerations that were on her arms and legs and yet she paid no mind, she simply came to his aide, healing him even though she was on the verge of using her remaining chakra.

When she had come into the room, he had been tense. He hadn't been sure what would happen to her but he had felt her chakra all around the base. She had devised a plan on rescuing him. It had come to a surprise to him, knowing that they weren't necessarily on terms of camaraderie. Yet she had risked her life in order to ensure that they both made it out of the cavern, alive.

He glanced down at the blonde in his arms again, a frown coming to his face once more. What was he doing? This was not a part of his plan, she was never part of the plan. He shifted slightly, his eyes peering out into the dark forest. He wasn't sure what had come over him but he wouldn't linger on it for too long. Even if it perturbed him. Even if it caused him uneasiness. He could not allow her to distract him, he could not allow her to take him from the path he had chosen. That moment, should have never happened and he would be sure there wouldn't be a repetition of it.

He could merely say that it was the only way to stop the woman from killing herself while trying to heal him. He could say it was a way to get the woman to be quiet, but even then...those reasons didn't settle well with him. He bit the inside of his cheek, wondering if he was truly awake. The slight sting told him the truth and he sighed heavily. What exactly had he been trying to achieve? He could still feel the way her lips molded to his own, the way her tongue curled and clashed against his. The heat and curves of her body desperately pushing against his own. These thoughts wouldn't leave his head and should he close his eyes, he would be able to watch the scene over and over again. Clenching his jaw, he chose to ignore the things that muddled his mind, keeping an ever watchful eye on the forest.

How long had he sat there, protecting her body? How long would it be before she came to? He wasn't sure but sitting here without the slightest detection of the enemy made him restless. His chakra expanded, searching through the foliage for any trace of someone. Anything would do, if it were to take his mind off of the woman in his arms. There, in the darkness, he found what he was looking for. A group of five was nearing them at a rapid pace. He shook the blonde in his arms, willing her to wake. She groaned slightly, her brows furrowing in annoyance though she chose not to wake up. He huffed out a breath of annoyance. If this were the enemy, they needed to move but he knew that she was too exhausted to head out.

His brows pitched forward as he thought, if it were the enemy, he could hide her away and dispose of them. That would be a risk, should the enemy find her. Grumbling under his breath, the pinwheels in those crimson hues spinning as he continued to plan. He felt a surge of energy flow through him, it was familiar as he embraced it. As the group neared, a large exoskeleton of blue enveloped them, lifting the two of them high off the ground. They were protected in a small space on top of the creation, Madara peered down at the ground as the group landed. Only the ribcage and up of his Susanoo had manifested but he knew it would be enough to protect them from any oncoming attacks. He willed one of the arms to slash down its blade, causing the group to scatter away from the impending blow.

"Uchiha, cease your attack! We are from the Leaf!"

An eyebrow raised as he peered down the length of Susanoo, picking out the distinct pink haired Medic. A frown touched his lips as he had wanted to have a bit of fun but he slowly allowed Susanoo to dissolve away. Once landing on the ground, he stared at the team that had found them.

"Ino!" The pink haired woman cried out, rushing over to them. Madara knelt down to lay the blonde on the ground, allowing the Medic to heal her injuries.

"What happened?" A man with a peculiar shaped ponytail spoke. If he was correct, this was a close friend of Ino, Nara Shikamaru.

"We were ambushed by a group of Mist Shinobi," Madara stated, his eyes glancing over at Ino occasionally.

"What happened to Ino," Shikamaru questioned, his voice growling in a protective manner.

Madara glanced back at the Nara, a sneer coming to his face. Did this boy think that he had intentionally placed the blonde in harm's way? "We were attacked prior to the ambush and this woman had been poisoned without tell me," he seethed out. "While ready to administer the antidote, we were attacked and I allowed myself to be captured in order to ensure of lives."

"You want me to believe something as ludicrous as that," the Nara questioned, following the Uchiha's eyes back to the unconscious blonde. "Do you expect us to believe that this isn't some ploy to betray the Leaf once more?"

"Shikamaru," Sakura called out in hushed tone, a low warning in her voice.

Madara's crimson hues cut back over to the Shadow User, a frigid shiver rolled down his spine. The look that was held within those bright hues made him feel regret for speaking in such a way. He could see the Uchiha's jaw clench and unclench as he refrained from speaking his mind, slowly a look of indifference filled his features. "Believe what you wish, Nara."

The Nara heir stared at the Uchiha, crossing his arms over his chest. "There will be a full interrogation on the details that have occurred on this mission. Should we find any plans of contingency, we will-"

"You'll do nothing, Shikamaru." Ino's voice, albeit weak hissed out in the darkness.

They all turned to look at the blonde, who was slowly getting up on her feet. Glacial hues bored into Shikamaru, a frown tugging on the corners of her lips. "Ino, listen-"

"Stand down, Nara," she breathed out slowly. "He isn't under your charge." Her eyes glanced over at Madara, they glistened like melting ice. "The attack was not planned by the Uchiha. The Mist were the ones at foul play."

"I'm following protocol, Yamanaka," he seethed out.

A snarl rippled across her features, though before she lashed out she collected her bearings. "I understand, however, should anyone have the need to administer orders upon the Uchiha, they will need to go through me. That is standard protocol." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Should you feel so inclined that something be done, I shall have myself and the Uchiha interrogated by Morino after we return to Konoha." She raised a slender brow, glaring at her former teammate. "Are we clear?"

Shikamaru's face remained expressionless though they held each other's gaze for what seemed like eternity. Madara had no doubt that they were having a dispute telepathically. The Nara let out a heavy sigh and nodded his head. "Fine, let's head out. Lady Tsunade has been worried about you."

Ino nodded, a slight smirk of triumph on her lips. She glanced over at Madara, though she lacked the emotions that she had previously shown him. "Ino, ride on Akamaru's back, you're still exhausted," Sakura said, pointing over to the other teammates. She nodded her head, knowing that she shouldn't protest against the pink haired woman.

The rest of the trip back was in silence.

* * *

"First of all, I wish to apologize," Tsunade stated staring at the two before her. Hazel eyes took in their conditions, a frown of concern on her lips. "It was not my intention to send you both into danger, that was a mistake on my behalf." She clasped her hands in front of her face as she sat at her desk. "Secondly, I wish to congratulate you, Uchiha. It seems that you have proved that you are able to be trusted outside the village."

The Uchiha scoffed slightly at the remark but Tsunade ignored him.

"Unfortunately, until things are settle with the Mist, I must refrain from allowing you to leeway to leave once more." Her eyes glanced over to the Yamanaka, who was trying her best to remain focused. "Secondly, I'm giving you a brief leave from mission, Yamanaka."

Her eyes brightened immediately as she looked at the Hokage, her head shook in disagreement. "With all due respect, Lady Tsunade, but I believe that I can continue forth with my missions."

Tsunade shook her head. "There is too much risk in sending you out on the field. Not only is the Uchiha a target, you have become one as well."

He could feel Ino's eyes glanced over at him, the heat of a glare leaving behind a trail. "I understand, Lady Tsunade."

"Think of this as a time to focus on the duties that are required of you inside of the village." Tsunade said, giving the blonde a knowing look.

A blank expression came to her face, knowing exactly what Tsunade was hinting towards. "Yes, Lady Tsunade," she managed out with a low trone.

"That will be all for now, I want a detailed report of what happened while on the mission by tomorrow evening, until then you are dismissed."

Ino bowed her head immediately ready to be back in the comfort of her home. She spun on her heel, leaving the Hokage's office, feeling the Uchiha trail behind her. Once they were out of the office, she turned on him, those icy hues boring into his scarlet ones. That was the only emotion that seeme dto dance across her features. It reminded him of when they first met, that carefully calculated mask hiding what she was truly feeling. She studied him briefly, before taking a step away from him.

"What happened….back there," she started slowly, as if trying to collect the right words. "...Why..."

"It was the only way to get you to stop being a child and stubborn," he stated in a disinterested manner. "You were recklessly putting your life in danger and that was the only thing that could distract you."

"It was just that..." She breathed out, her brows furrowing in slight confusion. Her mind seemed to be processing his words before all emotion was wiped clean from her features. "It won't happen again."

"I intend to see that it will not," he muttered in agreement.

There was a brief flicker of something foreign in her eyes but it died out as quickly as it flared up. A cold smile graced her lips and she nodded her head. "I'm glad that we're on the same page," she said in a hollow tone. "Let's finish up for the day."

With that, she pivoted on her heel, stalking off down the hallway. He watched her walk before him, a feeling of restlessness filling his being. The words that they had spoken, they caused him to feel dissatisfied. Scoffing slightly at that, he followed behind her, knowing that all he needed was rest. He couldn't allow someone like her to distract him and take him away from his purpose.

* * *

A week had passed since they had last spoken about the incident. Ino had found a way to avoid Madara at all costs, drowning herself in her work. She had allowed the Anbu to guard over him while he was in the Archives and she had divided her time between the T&I Department, hospital and the flower shop. She briefly would catch glimpses of him when she returned home and even then she preferred not to speak. Even being near him caused her heart to pound in her chest, sometimes when he got too close she almost hoped…Immediately, she tossed those thoughts aside. They shouldn't affect her the way that they did but no matter how hard she fought, they lingered in the back of her mind.

They never really said much anymore, aside from greetings in the morning and after work. Even their meals were in silence and she appreciated that he was never much one for conversation. However, lately the silence between them was slowly eating away at her. The air between them was thick with tension, even though she was sure that they had resolved whatever had been on their minds that night. There were still questions lingering, whispering to her in the back of her mind. Sometimes she wanted to question him when he looked at her, his eyes would sometimes stare at her for great lengths, his expression unreadable. Sometimes she wanted to dive in his mind and find out the true reason why he kissed her. She knew better than to believe that petty excuse that he had given her but she didn't need to linger on it. He was a distraction.

She just needed to breathe.

Letting out a low groan, she reclined back in the lounge chair of the break room. She balanced a pen on her nose, staring up at the white ceiling. When was the last time they had actually spoken to one another? Has it really been a week? Her eyes narrowed slightly the more she thought about it. She was so lost in thought that a yelp of surprise came from her when emerald and pink filled her vision.

"Goodness Sakura, you scared the shit out me," she panted out, clutching her chest.

"I've been calling your name over and over, are you alright," her friend asked in concern.

She waved off the look with a flick of the wrist, a slight snort leaving her. "Yeah, sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind." She shied away from the questioning look. "What's up?"

"Are you almost done with your rounds?"

"I've got about three left," Ino said, glancing down at the room numbers on her chart.

"Want to go out after work? It's been a while and I...I really need to talk to you," Sakura said, an unsure tilt in her voice.

The blonde looked over at the pink haired woman. "Yeah, of course," she said with a gentle smile. Getting up from her reclined position, she stretched a bit. "I'll go finish these up real quick and we'll go, okay?"

Sakura nodded her head slowly. She flinched when Ino's fingers touched the side of her face in an affectionate manner. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it, so don't worry too much." Ino gave her friend, a gentle and reassuring smile. Sakura returned the gentle smile, appreciating the fact that Ino wasn't trying to drag out whatever was concerning her.

They said their goodbyes and Ino headed off to complete her rounds. The first room was a sickly old woman, who always smelled like cinnamon. This lady didn't have much of a family left and no mattered what they tried, she wasn't getting any better. It pained Ino to see the woman like this but the civilian was quite alright with how things were. She would even joke about her body being 'an old bag o' bones.' She ran a few procedures and checked her charts before heading off to the second room.

In this room, a Genin had suffered a few broken bones on his last mission. He was a part of Chouji's squad, so Ino tried her best not to dote on him too much. He liked to try and act like a tough guy but she could tell he was nervous whenever she pulled out a needle to inject a shot to help his body to fight off infection. Normally, if it wasn't a Genin, she would use the Mystic Palm Technique but Tsunade wanted the new age of Genin to understand the trials and tribulations that came with the title of Shinobi. Ino felt like it was a good lesson, but that didn't mean they let all Genin sit in the hospital with broken bones. Some required serious attention while minor fractions could be used as lessons.

She hummed to herself as she rounded the corner, feeling elated that this was the last room of the day. Grabbing the file off the door, she knocked and entered the room. Opening the file, she stopped halfway across the room, before looking up in surprise to see Madara patiently waiting on the table. An annoyed look on his face but it seemed to lessen when he realized that she was there.

"You seem surprised," he stated with a slight smirk.

"I certainly wasn't expecting to see you," she replied, trying to keep her voice steady. "What are you here for anyways," she questioned while reading over the file. "A physical?"

"Tsunade insisted that I get one."

"I don't see why she couldn't give you one," she murmured, digging through the cabinets and drawers to gather her necessary items.

"I requested for you to be the one who does the examination."

She stopped, placing the file on the counter. She turned and looked at the Uchiha, giving him a questioning stare. He let out a huff of annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest. "I do not feel as comfortable around other people…"

She studied him a bit and nodded her head. "Alright, take off your shirt." She gathered her items moving closer to him and setting up her stationed tray.

He slid off the examination table, pulling off a black Shinobi shirt that was common amongst the Jounin. He turned to face her and hissed slightly as the cool steel of the stethoscope came in contact with his chest. He followed her professional instructions, breathing in and out deeply. He stretched his arms out to the side. He held back the slight shiver as her nimble fingers touched hers skin.

Her fingers ran over his torso, looking for any abnormalities or fractures. His skin felt smooth beneath her fingertips as she continued her inspection, though there were a few bumps from the scars that he had received. One in particular, her fingers seemed to linger over for too long. It was still slightly pink from when she had last healed the wound from a week ago. Her eyes lifted up, a slight gasp left her when she realized that he was watching her intensely. Her fingers curled away from the scar, an involuntary shudder passed over his skin. Biting her lower lip, she regained control over her professionalism.

She moved behind him, noticing how he tensed slightly. She moved aside his long ebony locks, exposing his back to her. She pressed the stethoscope into his back, having him repeat the same ministrations as before. She studied his back, looking at how the muscles in his shoulder moved slightly when he lifted his arms back out. She could feel her eyes and fingers linger too long as she examined his back, a slight flush touching her cheeks. She took in a deep breath as she calmed herself down before moving around to face him once more. She picked up his file, scribbling down a few notes of good body conditions. She glanced over the file a few more times, before grabbing a needle and vial.

He knew better than to be watching her the way he had but his eyes were unable to stray too far from her form. The trail of heat that was left behind by her fingers burned him in a way that caused him to feel distraught. How was she managing this? How was she able to elicit such a response from him? He felt like it had been such a long time since he had last seen her face to face. She was always away from the house and he had chosen to stay in the Archives for as long as he could. He studied her, the white coat placed over her Shinobi outfit, it was a nice change from the coat she wore for the T&I Department. She looked tired, however he assumed it was because she was never home anymore.

It was strange that he missed her presence near him, how she would ask him about his day or the foods he wanted to eat for dinner. He felt himself stiffen as her fingers trailed lower down his torso, knowing that if he wasn't careful, she would notice. When her fingers lingered by his most recent scar, he could see the disappointment in her eyes. He knew that she was berating herself for being unable to fully close the wound last time. When she looked up at him, he could tell that she was embarrassed with being caught staring too long. A slight smirk touched his lips, watching as a flush of rose dusted her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

When her fingers curled against his skin, he relished in the feeling. Her nails dragging faintly across his side and he had to control the shiver that traveled down his spine. When she moved behind him, he stilled not liking it when anyone stood behind him. However, he knew he had to allow her to do her job. Her warm breath tickled his back and her fingers caused him to flinch slightly. What was she doing to him? Was it that he harbored desire for the woman behind him? Everytime he had thought of that kiss, he had chosen to think that he had good reasons. In the end, he knew what had caused him to act in such a way. That look on her face at that time, it had called out to him. That look of fear and desperation...he had wanted to ease the pain that she was feeling.

That was why he had-

He hissed slightly as a needle pierced his flesh, though that was all he allowed to show of his discomfort. That moment had halted any further thoughts of the kiss that haunted him daily. He had wanted to revise what he had stated to her before but he couldn't. It went against everything that he was working towards. He shouldn't have these thoughts, then again if it was simply desire, then it could easily be cured. It was just a matter of who, though any woman would suffice if only to make these lingering temptations fade away.

He watched as a vial of his blood was filled and she immediately healed the tiny prick on his vein after pulling out the needle. She placed the vial on a small tray, before writing down a few more notes in his file. She flipped the page and he noted how her face turned a light rose hue once more. She let out a heavy breath, closing her eyes in an annoyed manner.

She took in another deep breath and looked over at him. "Since this is a full body physical, I need you to take off your pants."

* * *

"Ino are you alright, you look…"

Ino held up her hand, knowing what Sakura was about to say to her. She downed another drink, wincing at the burn in her throat while her companion for the night sat down beside her. "Can we please not talk about it," she groaned, rubbing a hand across her face. She sat up in her seat, leaning on her elbows on top of the bar. She looked over at Sakura, she smiled gingerly. "Anyways, this isn't about me. What's going on?"

Sakura had been mid drink when she stopped and looked down at the glass in her hand, staring at the liquid. She bit her lip as she thought of what to say. "Have you spoken to any of the suitors that Lady Tsunade has chosen for you?"

"I haven't given it a thought nor do I think I ever will," Ino muttered under her breath.

"I see…"

A concerned look came to Ino's face and she leaned closer to the pink Medic. "Did something happen? Do I need to kill a man?"

A weak smile came to the Medic's face at her friend's attempt to make her feel better. She brushed back the bangs that fell in front of her eyes, biting her lower lip. "Nothing really happened," she started slowly. "I met with the person who Tsunade had thought was ideal."

"So...who is it?"

Sakura looked at Ino, her emerald eyes speaking more than any words that could possibly be conveyed. The way those verdant hues sparkled with unresolved feelings told Ino exactly who it was. She could understand why Sakura hadn't said his name. There was no need, even Ino had suspected that he would be there in the back of her mind.

Her mouth fell open slightly, trying to think of something to say but Ino knew that there really wasn't much she could say. Swallowing slightly, she glanced around and lowered her voice. "Is he alright with it?"

"He seems to not really mind it, I can't tell if he'll take this seriously or not," Sakura sighed out, finally downing the contents of her drink. "I mean, I'm not the same. I'm not trying to have his undivided attention." She let out a heavy sigh. "Hell, I've been trying to get us on good terms again."

"I can see why you're so hesitant," Ino replied. "I'm not sure Lady Tsunade understand how you feel about this."

"I-I mean, I don't necessarily disagree with it but I kind of wanted to make this decision on my own. You know...whether to pursue him again..."

"The old hag is just meddling," Ino snorted slightly, taking a sip of her liquor. "Well, think of it like this he had been going on about rebuilding the Clan for years now and he's not necessarily disagreeing that you were chosen. So maybe…" She set down her cup, staring at the liquid before looking back at her friend. "You still haven't decided on your feelings have you?"

"How can I?" Sakura questioned, brows furrowing in confusion. "After all that he has done...I have no right to...t-to possibly think that things will change. Both he and I are different now and yet...I'm…."

"Happy," Ino ended the sentence and she saw Sakura deflate. She wasn't sure if she approved of Tsunade's choice but Ino knew that Sakura had been waiting for this moment, a chance to finally be with him. "You have every right to feel the way you do but just be careful this time. You won't know anything until you try out the waters, beside if he treats you wrong, I'll destroy him." She ran her fingers through her long flaxen locks, pressing her lips together in a fine line.

"I know that Lady Tsunade wants us to have children but I don't think that she means any harm. Maybe she's trying to help us find love too, she never said we had to bear a certain person's child, just try our luck out." Ino shrugged a bit, looking at the countertop of the bar intensely.

"T-Thanks," Sakura breathed out, slightly surprised that Ino was being so positive about all of this. She remembered that Ino had been so adamant against the idea of being paired off with another person. Now that the blonde was thinking more on it, the more logistics she found behind it. Emerald hues narrowed and she leaned to look at the blonde. Ino sat back, wide eyed at the sudden scrutinization, a small tint of pink dusting her face. "W-What?"

"You're not telling me something," Sakura deducted, a slight pout on her lips. "Something happened to you…"

Blue eyes darkened slightly as she recalled the recent events in her life. Groaning she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for much longer, she needed to talk about it with someone. She quickly looked around the bar, noting that there wasn't anyone of importance here. She gulped down the rest of her drink and then another, preparing herself for the words that were about to leave her.

"We kissed," she said gently muttered, her heart fluttering as she finally spoke the truth.

"What was that," Sakura asked, leaning in closer.

"Damnit, I said we kissed."

"You mean-"

"Yes," Ino whispered out.

"W-With...him?!" Sakura asked, trying to make sure she was hearing things properly. "You _kissed_ Ma-"

"Yes," Ino practically yelled out in exasperation. She glanced around, hoping no one else heard Sakura almost slip out his name. "Please don't make it worse."

"You're joking right, I mean….What," Sakura scrambled to find the right words to ask, staring at her friend with incredulous eyes. "T-That's against the rules and regulations of-"

"God, I know," Ino groaned out, slamming her head onto the bar with a slight whimper. "I know, Forehead, yet I still let it happen."

"Well, it was only once, so it won't happen again," Sakura tried to console the blonde. Her hand rubbing the back of her friend, trying to soothe her.

Ino groaned again, shaking her head. "Sakura, I made a mistake...twice."

"Twice?! Wait, when did all of this happen?"

Ino sighed, deciding to recount the first incident and then the second, much to her hesitance. She resisted much harder on the second account, only because she really couldn't explain why it had happened. Well, the first time didn't make sense either but she could try to give it some reasons that were sound. Sakura continued to pester her until her will crumbled and she explained the second incident, to the best of her ability.

* * *

"_I do not see it necessary," he bit out._

"_Look, I'm just following proper procedure, just drop your pants and we'll get this over with as soon as possible." She stated, placing her hands on her hips, an annoyed look on her face. They had been arguing about this for over five minutes now and her patience was wearing thin._

"_Why is it part of the procedure anyways," he asked, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_We need to make sure everything is…." She couldn't finish the sentence, feeling a heat flood to her face. This wasn't the time to get flustered, it wasn't like she hadn't seen him naked before. _

_The raven shook his head, a frown on his lips. "I assure you everything is working in proper order."_

"_Quit being such a baby about this," she growled out, moving closer to him. "You may not know if you have an illness and we, Medics, check there because there could be signs."_

_His dark eyes glared at her and she realized that he wasn't going to give up. Rolling her eyes, she snapped on the gloves that were in her coat pocket. Moving closer to him, she took hold of the waistband of his pants, trying to tug him closer to her. When he didn't budge, she grumbled under her breath, moving closer to him. Her hands brushed across the bones in his hips, she felt him tense beneath her touch but she needed to remain focus. _

_It was just a quick check-up. That was all or so that was what she told herself. She has done this countless of times with other patients. Just treat him like everyone else and there won't be a problem, but she was fooling herself. She could feel her heart pound in her ears and her fingers shook, she really wasn't sure if she would be able to do this. She moved to undo the buckle around his waist, when his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist. _

"_Woman, you are crossing over what little self-restraint I have left," he murmured in strained tone. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, a look surprise on her face. There was a dark look in his eyes and she felt a shiver roll down her spine as his eyes glanced down at her lips. _

_It happened as it had before but it felt different this time. When his lips came to hers, she felt her whole world spin, the heat and desire that flooded her was overwhelming. She mewled gently as his tongue slid into her mouth, caressing her with expertise. The thoughts of his tongue running so skillfully to other places on her body filled her mind. This was bad. She fought to move away from him, though she was truly reluctant to move away from him. The control that exerted in the kiss was enough to make her knees buckle. His arm wrapped around her waist, pressing her close to his body and she groaned at the heat between them. His teeth nibbled on her lower lip and she gasped gently, pressing herself further into his body. _

_He grunted slightly as her hands shook free from his grasp, clutching his arms tightly. His hand slid to her waist, caressing her curves with a desperate need and she mewled in response. He relished in the noises that left her, moving to push her against the examination table. She gasped when the cool metal hit her thighs. Her feet lifted off the ground as he moved between her legs, the hand gripping her hip pulling her closer to him. A low moan left her as their clothed bodies met, the heat and friction feeling wonderful. Her thighs tightened around his slender waist, feeling him pressing against her warmth. Her back arched slightly off the table as they continued to grind themselves into one another. His mouth had moved away from her lips, nipping and suckling at her neck and his hand trailed from her waist to caressing her breast. That was when she finally snapped out of her euphoria._

_Her arms pushed him away, a look of panic came to her eyes. A look of surprise and confusion went across Madara's face before he watched her fingers curl and a ghost of a phrase leave her lips, "Mind Body Disturbance Technique." His whole world spun. Grunting, he fell down to one knee. The room was spinning and his mind felt discombobulated. He held onto the examination table trying to regain his composure. He could hear the blonde scrambling around and once he finally was able to see straight, the tail end of her ponytail was fleeing through the down. _

_She had rejected him._

_The sting that it left behind caused a gentle curse to be expelled from him._

* * *

"I can't believe you did that to him," Sakura said with her mouth hanging open in shock. "Have you seen him since then?"

"Gods no! I…" Ino frowned a bit, running a hand through her ponytail. "What else was I supposed to do? I panicked and…."

"You were enjoying it," Sakura said with a cat like grin. "Who would have thought that you'd be attracted to him."

"I'm not, he's nothing more than a distraction," Ino snorted out, angrily drinking her alcohol. "Once this mission is over, I can go about living my life in peace."

"I don't know, I haven't seen you this worked up over a guy since that time you went out with Kiba," Sakura teased.

"You shouldn't even be condoning this, this is against the rules," Ino spat out.

Sakura scoffed a bit. "As Shinobi, we break rules all the time. Besides, if this is something that is making you happy then why should I judge you."

"I'm not sure if happy is the right word for how I feel," Ino muttered bitterly. "Besides, I need to end whatever this is. Ibiki already knows about what happened on the mission and I'm sure that if I hadn't begged him, he would have told Lady Tsunade." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Just get it out of your system, screw him and move on," Sakura slurred out with a faint giggle.

She felt a burning heat flood through and she flushed immediately, cursing Sakura for saying such a bold statement. "Are you out of your mind?! I already told you Ibiki knows, should he feel the need to tell Tsunade, I could lose...everything!"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, leaning against the bar. "Let's be honest, Pig. He's attractive and he finds you attractive. There are mutual interests between both parties, if you just allow things to happen, you'll find that things will work out." She smirked as Ino looked dumbfounded. "Besides, I'm sure you have a lot of pent of energy that needs to be let out."

Ino swatted her friend's arm, a mock glare in her eyes but she erupted in laughter. Sakura joined in, shaking her head slightly. "It's either that or you find another person as your outlet, like maybe someone on your list?"

"There's no way...I would rather chop off my arms than settle with those options." She tossed her ponytail over her shoulder. "I'll figure something out."

"You always do," Sakura hummed in agreement. Lifting up her cup, she dangled it slightly and Ino made a dramatic toast.

"Let's just get carried away tonight and not worry about men." Ino cheered in a melodic tone.

"I agree, my fair Pig!"

"You better watch out, Forehead, or else you'll fall behind," Ino challenged, downing her drink.

As they continued to drink, Ino found that she was more at ease than she had been in the last week. Perhaps it had something to do with the liquor in her bloodstream or the fact that she had finally confided into Sakura. Still, her mind drifted back and forth to the present and to Madara. She bit her lower lip, feeling guilty for treating the way she had but it was for the best. It was the only way that she would be able to protect herself. It was already enough to have Ibiki worried about her decisions, why add more to it? If she continued to let things flow as they were, she could end up losing all that she had worked off. She mentally apologized to Sakura, unable to take her advice.

This needed to end and she would see to it that it would, no matter what.

**AN: I'm going to leave this here. Sorry for it being a bit lackluster. I was going to add more but I decided to save it for the next chapter. I know it may seem a bit rushed but I'm all about impulses and heated hotness. Like the tension that slowly builds up and then drowns you all in them delicious feels. Yes, that is what I want and I hope that it will build up to that. Besides we need things to start heating up between them before I continue on with this story. It will be so goood. Anyways, we needed a bit of comic relief too! It felt too serious lately xD Well I hope you all enjoyed the ninth installment of **_**Within the Bush Clover**_**! Feedback is appreciated! Until next time and thanks for reading! -Tinyraver**


	10. A Distraction

_**AN: Once again I apologize for not updating on the usual day. My original plan had been to post on last Thursday, since I would be out of town. However, I was unable to finish this chapter on time, so I withheld from posting. Hopefully soon, I'll be able to get back on a normal posting schedule. I want to thank everyone for their patience with me! Also, I want to thanks all of those who have reviewed and shared the love. It's been a long ride so far and I hope you continue along with me. Anyways, without further adieu, here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Happy reading!**_

_**Rating: M for Violence, Language and Sexual Themes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, well the manga would not be so cracked out rn.**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: A Distraction**

* * *

After an eventful night of drinking with Sakura, Ino had decided that she would attempt to do what Tsunade had wished of her, since she was on temporary leave. So for the last week she made a plan to at least meet with four of her potential suitors. She spent most of the early mornings, lying in bed,and waiting for one of the Anbu guards to take Madara to the Archives. It was best that she dealt with him at a later time, rather than while trying to figure out what Sakura had spoken to her about that night.

Rolling out of bed after a few moments of being in house by herself, she hopped into the shower, getting ready for her day. During the late morning, she busied herself with cleaning and preparing the greenhouse for the upcoming summer. Although the summer would do well for her flowers and plants, some of the foliage wouldn't survive the heat that Konoha provided. It was tedious and mindless work but it helped to keep her mind busy. She needed this kind of distraction.

Falling into the afternoon, she went out to lunch and a simple tea shop, meeting with a civilian man by the name of Takeshi or something like that. He had been on list that Tsunade had given her and she figured that she would give him a shot. This was ultimately a bad idea. She just wasn't cut out for what people would call a 'blind date.' Ino preferred choosing the men that she wanted to see more of and it was clear why she did so. However, she continued along with this charade, seeing how he was the third one she had meet with this week.

Now Takeru , or whatever, was a sweet guy on the surface but the more that they spoke, Ino knew that they would incompatible. Sure, Tsunade said that they didn't really need to get along but that was something that was important to Ino. Despite his kind nature, he didn't captivate her attention. He was too docile and fragile looking, why she was paired up with a civilian was beyond her. He lacked the intelligence to keep a steady conversation about her line of work and it really seemed like he wasn't interested in the life of Shinobi.

So, she ended her 'date' early, saying that she was needed back at her Department and feigning interest in a second date. She was beginning to wonder if Tsunade was trying to fool around with her. Not that she was jealous, well maybe the tiniest bit, but Sakura had this golden opportunity to try and be with the man she loved most of her childhood and Ino was here waiting in limbo. She wasn't sure if Sakura would go through with bearing the children of the former Uchiha traitor but Ino wished her all the luck. However, that left her with the thoughts: Who was she supposed to be with? Seeing how many of the Konoha Nine paired off at the end of the World War. She had even dabbled in a few interests for a while but it was obvious that relationships weren't for her.

Sai was the first that she fell for after Sasuke defected from the village. She had found the emotionally inept male resembling the Uchiha and she was struck with 'love.' He easily threw out compliments to her because that was necessary for him to fit in with the group. They never really were an item, she merely followed him around and he simply allowed it. It didn't take long for her to find the foundation of their relationship and soon thereafter she ceased her actions of infatuation towards him. It had ended on mutual terms and she even apologized for the naive ideology she had been hoping on. Sai, he was sweet and understanding, though she was sure that he was relieved to be away from her.

Then there had been Kiba. She smirked at the thought of her beloved _dog boy_. Their relationship had been like a hurricane. It started with a tumble of roaring emotions and it ended in the same manner. Ino had to admit, it was one of the most thrilling relationships she had ever been in. It was truly a shame that it barely lasted over four months. Their tempers clashed more often than not and the neighbors complained frequently whenever they argued. The list of cons in their relationship could go on forever but it wasn't like that was what she had dwelled on.

She had loved the Inuzuka and maybe, even now, she still did. It was futile to cling to those thoughts but they crept up upon her from time to time. He made her laugh when she had a rough day and he soothed her soul whenever she interrogated the most demented of minds. The way he took her mind to another place in bed, still caused shivers to tingle across her skin. He had been the most adamant and caring of lovers, but that was a thing of the past. She couldn't cling to those feelings any longer.

She was the type to love easily and freely, which was her downfall. She remembered the searing pain of heartbreak when she and Kiba finally ended their frenzy of a relationship. It had taken her a long time to recover, which resulted in her diving and drowning in her work. It wasn't until both Sakura and Shikamaru helped to pull her out of her slup, did she feel normal once more.

Since then she didn't fool around with the idea of relationships, settling for easy one night stands, knowing that if she pursued a relationship, her heart would easily get carried away. These one night stands only occurred outside of the walls of Konoha, with foreign Shinobi, in order to avoid constantly meeting and avoiding her partner. Ino didn't mind that she had a bit of a reputation for sleeping around with a select few, in this kind of life, she felt it better to live freely and to the fullest before death came. It was her body and her life, so to hell with what other people thought! She often chuckled when recalling a few nights with a certain Suna Shinobi, those are the nights that she enjoyed the most.

Now with the impending future of children filling her thoughts, she knew that she had to take it seriously. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, Tsunade was right. AFter the Worl War, they had taken a dramatic decline in the ranks of Shinobi. Less parents allowed their children to go into the Academy and many of the Konoha Nine were only children, meaning that there really wasn't a larger generation to lead after them. They couldn't go back to the days when untrained children would be sent to the battlefield and killed in turn. They had to to do whatever possible in order to protect the future of Shinobi.

Ino knew that it was her duty to do so, she had to carry out the Will of Fire and pass into on to her children. It was just...she still hadn't found that one person to ignite that fire within her being or how Naruto put it 'someone who would make her world shake.' She scoffed at his innocent ideals of love and smiled fondly. Maybe she would find it in another life and for now she would carry out what was expected of her. Then again, her conversation with Sakura popped back up in her head.

She felt her heart swell up in her throat in thought and she let out a huff of frustration. Of course, she had found someone who made her world shake but not in the romantic sense. Uchiha Madara was the bane of her existence and someone that she couldn't understand. Just thinking about him caused her uneasiness and a strange feeling of excitement to bubble up in her chest. She knew that she couldn't avoid him for much longer, they were practically in the same position, stuck in the village until further notice. Besides, she still needed to apologize for what she had done to him.

Chewing on her lower lip, she stopped from her aimless trance of walking only to see that she had carried herself to the Archives. She cursed at herself, not really preparing herself to face him but she was sure that he had already sensed her. Taking in a deep breath, she opened the door and walked into the large room. Since the last time she had been in here, it had been a mess of documents and free paper, now it was considerably better. Her eyes glanced around to see Madara, standing on a ladder, reading a file in his hand. She knew that he knew that she was here and he chose not to speak with her immediately, which she was thankful of.

Why was it that her heart began to pound when she saw him? It wasn't like she was nervous or anything like that. She...she just couldn't place the feeling.

Clearing her throat, his dark hues glanced over at her and she was struck with a sudden feeling of shyness. Shaking it off, she placed on her mask, moving towards him. "Looks like you cleaned this place up pretty well."

He hummed in response, snapping shut the file and storing it away before moving onto the next file. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he deflected her attempt at conversation, crossing her arms over her chest. She leaned against the shelf, staring up at him with a frown on her lips. Her brows furrowed slightly, not sure what else to say.

"Look about the other day," she started, noticing that his shoulders tensed slightly. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do that to you nor did I mean for any of that to happen."

She jumped slightly as he hopped off his ladder, landing in front of her dark eyes regarding her in an inferior manner. "What does it matter to me? You have rejected whatever I could offer you," he seethed out.

"Oh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow haughtily. "What is it that you might be able to offer me?"

The look that trailed down her body and back up caused a wave of heat to flood through her but she refused to show how it affected her. She let out a dry laugh, shaking her head slightly. "Listen, you're not the first and certainly not the last man to offer me such things."

"Oh I am," he growled out, shoving a file into a empty slot. "What his name? Takeshi? That poor civilian boy was just dying for a chance to have you in his bed."

"You knew?" She questioned with an incredulous tone. "Have you been spying on me again?"

He was silent though she could see the clenching of his jaw. His shoulders relaxed after while. "It is of no importance."

"Why? What are you doing all of this?"

"You think I know myself?" He asked throwing a glare at her.

She blinked slightly, before a sigh left her. She had been right to tell Sakura what she had last night. She needed to end whatever was happening between them right now. Stretching out her hand towards him, she stared at him intensely. "Let me show you something."

* * *

There were children frolicking gayly in the flower field before him. He watched as they chased one another around, laughter filling the air. He watched in mild confusion, wondering what it was he was supposed to see. Then in the distance, he could see a familiar figure. An older version of the Yamanaka came into view, the children ceasing their play and running towards her. She scooped up the children in her arms, giving them kisses and hugs full of adoration. He heard someone step up next to him, he glanced over at the Yamanaka heiress beside him.

"What is this," he questioned.

"This is a projection of my thoughts into your mind," she muttered, watching the scene before him. "I find this more useful than trying to speak."

"Why are you showing me this? What purpose is there?"

She said nothing as she continued to watched the scene before them, before he too followed suit.

The older Ino played with the children for a while, before time sped up and the children were by themselves, cowering away in fear inside of a closet. He could hear a scuffle in the background, before the older Ino, now bloodied and bruised came into view. A weak smile touched her lips and she motioned for her children to move towards her. They quickly scrambled into her arms and her blue eyes looked over behind her before she ducked and ran out of the house.

The scenes that happened before them continued to grow darker, the family constantly on the run and Ino constantly protecting the children. It wasn't until the children aged and stood in front of two tombstones, did a rush of ice flowed through his body. He read the names on the stone and looked back at Ino. By now, the children had disappeared and it was only Ino standing amongst the flower field. He glanced around as the scenery changed from gruesome to peaceful in a matter of seconds.

"Do you see my hesitation now?" Ino questioned, staring at him with an expressionless mask. "If you say you can offer me what I want, then this is the path that will happen." She moved closer to him, cautiously like he was some rabid animal. "I am working towards repopulating my village, that is my duty." She stopped just a few feet before him, watching him in a calculative manner.

"No one inside and outside of Konoha will be able to neglect that those children will be yours. My family will live in constant fear of their lives and that's not something that I want." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "So don't offer me something that you can't give me," she hissed out venomously.

They stood in silence for a while and Ino turned away from him, her eyes searching out in the horizon. "Any feelings that are directed towards me, should end now, Uchiha. We are both unable to offer what we desire." Her eyes cut back over to him, a slight smile on her lips. "This ends now."

As the projection ended, all he could think was that her voice betrayed the front she was putting up. Her eyes betrayed what her mind found as logical.

* * *

When his mind cleared and eyes refocused, he was greeted with the solemn disposition that was placed on the blonde's face. Her emotionless mask was neatly placed, hiding how she truly felt. He was impressed that she didn't deny her feelings, like most would given the situation. She never ceased to make him question his ideals. She was a fracture in the grand scheme of things. She was a crack in his plan to rein control and fear once more. He studied her more, noting that she never hesitated to meet his gaze. She was not one to back down or cower in fear from him, it was admirable.

Pressing his lips together, he turned to busy himself. There was nothing more that they could speak about, she had swiftly ended whatever was beginning to sprout. She was correct, as usual. He could only offer a brief thrill. There was no possible way he could meet the demands that she so sought. It had been a frivolous thought, tossing away all reasons and bedding the Yamanaka. It was a thought that should have never happened.

Hell, there were a lot of things that should have never happened. The first kiss, that had no reason behind it. He had done so because it felt right. That was all. It was instinct to try to soothe her and so he followed through with the action. The second kiss, he had abandoned all sense of restraint and reason. The way her fingers crawled across the expanse of his flesh and trailed down further had been enough to make any man fall to his knees. He acknowledged and accepted the desires he had for the blonde.

He also acknowledged and accepted the trouble it would cause.

He knew what was at risk for her but why should it concern him? He was a man, a warrior. He took as he pleased, yet he hesitated around her. Was it because she was a reminder of how Hashirama had once been to him? A comrade, someone that he knew would believe and trust him when the time came.

After returning from the last mission, he had felt the change. Perhaps it was prior to returning that things shifted between them. No longer did she hold that look of hate towards him. Her eyes told more than she let on. There was a mutual trust between them. They had exhibited such during the mission. She allowed him to watch and protect her body when she went to retrieve that plant they had come for. She had placed her exhausted body in his care when she could no longer move. It was not uncommon for Shinobi to share a small bond after such experiences.

However, he refused to believe that he had anything more than desire for the blonde. That was all there was to it. So when she spoke of leaving things as they were, he was content. There had been nothing there in the first place.

"The Hokage wishes to see the both of you."

The two looked over at the Anbu guard before Ino let out a small sigh. She was thankful for the interruption, the silence had been unbearable. She motioned with a flick of her chin for Madara to follow, and so he did.

* * *

"How long," Ino breathed out the question. "Who will be in charge of Madara?"

Tsunade looked at the younger blonde. She nodded her head slowly, knowing that the Yamanaka would be surprised. "Unfortunately, I have no other choice in this matter, you are the only one who can accomplish this mission. It should only take a few weeks at most and I shall have Madara placed under the watch of Nara Shikamaru, until you return,"

"Weeks," Ino muttered, her eyes falling to gaze at the floor. Sure, she was excited to be taken off leave but still...she wanted to stay. A part of her was unsatisfied with how her conversation went with Madara, A part of her wanted...She shook the thoughts from her head. "I understand, Lady Tsunade."

"Good, you will leave tonight. Please review the mission details within the scroll prior to departure, understood?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. Is there anything else?"

Hazel hues cut over to the brooding Uchiha leaning against the wall. He may have seemed rather uninterested in the talk she had with the other woman, but she noted that his jaw clenched at the mention of her solo mission. "Yes, the next matter concerns your charge, Madara."

Ino blinked a bit surprised, glancing over at the Uchiha before nodding her head slowly. Could Ibiki have told Tsunade? Could this be the part where they were warned of the consequences should things continue. She was prepared to detail to Tsunade that an incident like that would never happen again, especially with the risk of her career being on the line.

"What do you need of me," Madara asked in a tone of mock respect and loyalty.

Scoffing slightly at the play, Tsunade leaned back in her chair, her fingers drumming on the top of her desk. "Do you know what I need?"

"I have my speculations, however, I wish not to draw this out any longer. I have my responsibilities to tend to," he said, a slight sneer in his voice.

Tsunade chuckled under her breath, shaking her head slightly. She really needed to retire soon, the way that people spoke to her would surely cause her to pop a blood vessel. The stress and pressure that came with was beginning to catch up to her in her old age. "The Council and I have agreed that we must ask more of you and your services while you continue to exist for now," she stated slowly.

"How may I be of more help, Lady Tsunade," Madara asked feigning concern.

A grin curled at the corner of the Hokage's lips, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Produce an heir."

The silence that filled the room was sudden. The tension that grew in place was thick and full of conflicting emotions. She noted the Yamanaka's eyes widen and her body tense at the words, though she did well to conceal her feelings immediately. Tsunade smirked at the reaction, knowing that the younger blonde wanted it to go unnoticed. The playful look had been quickly wiped off of the Uchiha's face and he stood there glaring down at the Hokage.

"I apologize but I must decline. I am not one for children," he retorted after a few moments of collecting himself.

"You have no choice in this regard, Uchiha. You will do this in order to guarantee your free life," Tsunade said, running the palm of her head across her forehead. "We will place you with a suitable woman to carry you bloodline within the next few weeks." She glanced over at the fidgeting Yamanaka. "Do you have an objections, Yamanaka?"

Jumping slightly, blue hues blinked in surprise and she bowed her head. "No, Lady Tsunade, my only concern is that will he be able to conceive as he was once an Edo Tensei Shinobi."

"You bring up a good point," Tsunade said, resting her chin on the top of her laced fingers. "The lab results for his physically did not speculate that he was impotent, therefore, once you return you will see to watch over the copulation of the two."

The life seemed to fade from Ino's face but she swallowed heavily and bowed her head respectfully. "I understand, Lady Tsunade. I shall carry out this duty."

"Uchiha, any objections?" Tsunade questioned.

"If there is no possible way for me to avoid this then by all means it is an honor, Lady Tsunade," he hissed out before a slow smile came to his face.

"I figured you would say as much," Tsunade stated dryly. "Yamanaka, don't rush the mission, get what you need and get out with a little casualties as possible. Dismissed."

The two of them left the room, one bowing and the other shooting a glare at the Hokage. She watched the two Shinobi leave a mischievous glint in her eyes. She noted how red Ino's face had become throughout the entire conversation. Leaning back in her seat, she wondered where this would lead them and the village.

* * *

"Calm down, Ino. Just calm down,: she muttered under her breath as she walked through the village. What was this? She couldn't possibly be feeling-No! She refused to dabble on that thought too long. She had to prepare for a mission and she needed her mind to be focused. She let out a heavy breath as they reached the district that her home was located in. Just remain calm, that was all she had to do.

Upon reaching the threshold of her home, she stormed in, knowing that she was not going to be alright. Her mind was swimming with all sorts of thoughts and questions, this wasn't good. Just what the hell was Tsunade thinking? How dare she place this on her prior to a mission. She yanked on her ponytail in frustration. Why did everything in her life seem to turn to shit? This wasn't fair. What had she done to deserve this?

Pivoting on her heel, she turned to look at the silent Uchiha. "You better behave while you're with Shikamaru," she growled out, knowing that there was no point of speaking when she was this distressed.

"I promise that I shall behave like a well mannered babe," Madara replied in a coy manner.

Letting out a snort, she rummaged around her house, looking for her traveling pack for missions. She tore through the bag, making sure she had everything. "I'll let him know that I will be leaving soon, so by nightfall you'll be in his hands." She clenched her trembling hands as she repacked her kit, she was being pathetic. She glanced over at the clock, trying to decide how she should finish her day.

"I have a date before I go, so I'll tell Shikamaru now and then I guess I'll see you in a few weeks." She shimmied the pack around her waist and secured it to her body. She moved to leave but his arm reached out for her, stopping her. She glanced over at him, a silent question in her eyes.

"If asked you to stay...would you," he questioned, his dark eyes staring at the wall before him. Their bodies faced in different directions of one another, which Ino was thankful of. She wouldn't know what to do if she saw his expression.

"And why would you do that," Ino breathed out, her heart skipping in anticipation.

His grip tightened ever so slightly on her arm, a frown touching his lips and furrowing his brows. She let out a sigh, shaking his hold from her arm. She risked a glance at him, his hair covering his profile. "I already told you this wouldn't work, Madara," she said, feeling her voice raise slightly. "You have to stop this."

"You think I know how," he growled out, crimson hues glaring over at her. "If I knew how to rid you of my mind, I would have long ago, foul woman."

She gasped out in surprise and took a step back before anger contorted her features, her mask crumbling away. "You can't say things like that, not when you have your own duties to tend to. I have my own and I plan to carry them out fully." She let out a huff of frustration, shaking away the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. "You and I are stuck in the same boat, you know."

He stared at her with those haunting blood colored hues, his jaw clenching tightly. "The thought of you flirting with another man disgusts me."

She stared at him with wide eyes before she leaned closer to him. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and the energy around her was strong enough to cause a fire. A snarl came to her face and she bit her lower lip. "I guess that makes us even," she hissed out, referring to his new duty given by the Hokage. She soon rushed out of the house before he had time to respond to her slip up on her emotions.

Ah, he was in trouble now.

**AN: And there you have it! I have no idea if any of you guys will like this but why not add more to the intensity. I mean, things were going so well for them before. Am I a cruel woman? Do I not want them to be happy? I suppose not. But this just makes things all the better and also this is a crackish story so, anything can happen! (Like in the manga right now). Anyways, for housekeeping purposes, I want to say that I will be posting whenever I can get a chapter done from now on. I was doing well with my deadlines because I was ahead on my chapters, but now I'm not. Well I hope you enjoyed the tenth installment of Within the Bush Clover! Feedback is appreciated! Until next time and thanks for reading~~! - Tinyraver**


	11. A Decision

_**VtAN: Thank you everyone for all the love and reviews! In all honesty, I didn't think that this story would be this well received. I was just writing it to get this headcanon out of my head. Let's face it, since Ino is my favorite person, I can ship her with anyone and then Madara showed up and I was like hot damn, it could work. Haha! Also, thank you guys for being so patient with me! I didn't really mean for this story to get so long, but hey it happens! I believe that soon the turning point of the story should be coming and we'll head towards the ending. Please look forward to it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!**_

_**Rating: M for Violence, Language and Sexual Themes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all or ever.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: A Decision**

* * *

It had been a long time since he had been in such a state of disarray. This was notably the first time that he had ever felt like this when it involved the opposite sex. Jealousy was one emotion that Madara knew all too well. Jealousy was what ruined great men and turned them into beasts that were abhorrent. Jealousy between kin and comrades was normal, it helped pushed those who were meant to be strong further. A man could achieve great things through this kind of jealousy. However, jealousy caused by a woman, that was another worm hole. He had seen it happen to his kin before, relationships and lives ruined over a woman. It was something that he vowed to stay away from but alas, it had captured him in its green claws. The unfortunate part was that there was nothing that he could do about it. He was stuck drowning in this pathetic emotional limbo with no way of escaping, least he wish to risk his freedom for slaying every man that dared try to woo the woman that haunted him.

Dark eyes narrowed the more he thought about it. To make matters worse, the woman of his desires had left on a long term mission, after slapping a few hefty words into his mind. That sentence replayed throughout his mind constantly and he was sure she knew it too. She had made the mistake of telling him her inner emotions, which only further piqued his interest in her. An interest that shouldn't even be there in the first place.

"_I guess that makes us even."_

He grumbled in frustration, setting down the file he had been trying to read over for the last hour. Ever since she had left the village, he had been distracted. Nothing interested him anymore now that she was no longer here to pester. The days blurred into scenes of drab colors for he had no one to antagonize. He realized how much freedom she had truly given him while he was around her. He could no longer poke fun at anyone for they would take it as him rebelling against Konoha. He was kept on a tight schedule of eating, sleeping and working in the Archives. Never had he felt so suffocated being in such a large space. He could constantly feel eyes watching his every move, ones that he had known had been there all along but now they were more prevalent.

"Something the matter, Uchiha?"

His frown increased as his current supervisor was none other than the Nara from before. It was obvious to him that he and Ino were close. That being said, it only seemed to make the Shadow User more strict with him. He glanced over at the other male, a forced grin coming to his lips. "All is well," he replied, before looking back at the file that he had dropped to the side prior. He could feel a calculative gaze boring into his back and he made no efforts to dissuade the antics. He was still a captive, no matter how normal the Yamanaka may have made him feel.

"Why am I stuck doing such a troublesome task," Shikamaru sighed out, stretching out in the chair he was lounging in.

"By all means, if you have better things to do, go tend to them." Madara replied, glancing over at the male. "The girl had no problem leaving me by myself."

"Ah, Ino," Shikamaru said in a tone of boredom. "She may have left you alone but I'm not like her."

"Yes, I can tell," Madara grumbled.

"Tell me, what do you think of her."

"Is that of any importance," Madara questioned, not interested in having the Nara question him. He met the calm gaze of the other male and he frowned. Annoyance briefly came across his face and he crossed his arms over his chest. "She's nothing more than nuisance and means of my freedom."

"Oh, is that all?"

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance slightly. "Of course, why would there be more?"

"I've known Ino for all my life and I know how she thinks," Shikamaru muttered, gazing up at the vaulted ceilings. "I also know how she handles complications in her life. She runs away from them until she's ready to face the truth."

"Are you saying that I am a complication?"

Shikamaru chose not respond to his question, continuing to look up at the ceiling. "You shouldn't get too involved with her, there's no reason for you to antagonize her the way you do." He glanced over at the raven, looking for some time of reaction. "You have more important duties to the village now, it would best if you quit while you're ahead."

"What I choose to do is none of your concern, boy," Madara replied in a calm manner. "The Yamanaka girl is something to pass my time with, nothing more and nothing less."

"What a drag," Shikamaru complained. It was increasingly frustrating to deal with the Uchiha. He gave little away therefore, it was hard for him to figure out Madara's motives. He wasn't sure how Ino could manage to be around him constantly with all the tricks that he played to make him seem innocent. If only he was able to dive into his mind, then he would be able to understand the Uchiha more. However, he supposed that was why Ino had Madara under her care. She could easily figure out what he was thinking whenever she so pleased.

More than anything, he was worried about the blonde. She put up a strong front but he knew that her emotions easily controlled her. Should she feel anything for the Uchiha, it would spell out her misfortune. No matter how many times they argued about her mission, she remained firm. She would see it through to the end and Shikamaru could only hope that she would be able to cope. He had recently read through her monthly reports on her mission and she seemed to force herself to be as detached as possible. Shikamaru knew her better than anyone and he knew that she was hiding something.

It truly worried him.

He stared at the Uchiha before him, knowing that there was something going on between them. That could be the only reason why she readily protected him when they came to rescue them from the Land of Fangs. It could be the only reason why she holed herself up in her office for the most part of the day and left Madara to his own devices. She was avoiding the Uchiha because she was letting her emotions take hold of her. She was running away and Shikamaru needed to find a way to make it end. He couldn't bear to see Ino back in that state she had been in when her relationship with Kiba ended. It nearly destroyed him, seeing someone he thought of as a sister, crumble from heartbreak.

More than anything, he wouldn't allow Madara to be the cause of it. He made a vow to see that would not happen.

"Whatever, none of this mattered anyways. Hurry up and finish so I can leave," Shikamaru sighed out, receiving a scoff from the Uchiha, who happily resumed his work if it meant that the Shadow User would stop pestering him.

* * *

The mission had been simple. It was something that she was very used to. Anything in her territory of expertise made her feel at ease and confident with what she was capable of doing. Now, it wasn't as if she took a lot of pride in what she did because that only served to make her feel inadequate as a Kunoichi. Seduction was not an easy skill to learn. Sure, any man or woman could say some pretty words here and there but that never guaranteed anything. Seduction took some time to fester and come forth, that was why she needed a week or two to complete the mission. She was proud in the least to say that mission was a success. She had been able to gather the information that she needed and there was no suspicion that had been directed towards her. Well, she was sure after the man woke up, he would be suspicious of her but he would never know that Konoha was the reason for it.

She had gone out to the Water Country, in order to gather more information about the Mist Shinobi that had attacked them close to a month ago. Tsunade was not sure as to whether to consider Mist an ally country or not. Even after speaking with Terumi Mei, the Mizukage, she was unsure. So she had sent Ino out there to do what she did best, Espionage and Reconnaissance. She had placed a hefty Henge on herself in order to find her identity from those who sought out harm her. She knew the basic of what the Shinobi there wore for attire and she knew that they had a distinct accent. From the recesses of her mind, she could recall interrogating a Mist Shinobi when she had first began her training to become Head of Torture and Interrogation. So, she went through the motions of being a Mist civilian for a week, searching for more information about a revolt against the Fire Country.

Many nights, she spent hopping from bar to bar, listening and looking for any leads. When she had found a group of rowdy Shinobi near the border of the Water Country and Lightning, she latched onto their group as quickly as possible. It had been quite the task to get the ring leader interested in her. She had played the docile card while showing that she was quite curious about the way Mist Shinobi handled their business. She had to prove that she was a trustworthy civilian. A woman who wouldn't go off and tell tales of bedding with a high ranking Shinobi. So she played this game of seduction carefully, knowing that any wrong move would cause the mission to fail.

Ino had met with the ring leader one evening, close to the brothels and Red Light District that many thugs and outcasts hung out near. She allowed herself to be blindly guided through the glowing red lanterns and into a shoddy looking brothel, where they wouldn't be disturbed. She had placed a herbal sedative in the lip gloss that she wore and in the body oil she used to perfume her body. She had allowed herself to be kissed by the intoxicated male, patiently waiting for the drug to kick in. It seemed like ages before he collapsed on top of her body. She laid there for a few moments, feigning surprise just in case he was still conscious. After a few moments, she shoved him off her body and fix her disheveled clothes and unkempt hair. Next time, she would use something a little stronger as that had become too close for comfort with her. She nudged the male with her foot, eliciting a grunt and snort from the male and she shook her head.

Running through the familiar hand seals of her family techniques, she dived into his mind, picking out all the information that she could. There was a faction growing within the Mist that was ready to attack Konoha should they use Madara as some ploy for political power. It seemed that they didn't know too much about why he had been revived, which was less than favorable for them but they could work something out. It also seemed that they didn't know much about her either, which was a blessing in disguise. She wouldn't be targeted too much, seeing how they only knew that Madara was seen with a woman. Once she collected all the necessary data, she left his mind and regained her composure from being out of her body for so long.

Quickly, she slipped out of the brothel and dashed through the dark streets, avoiding contact with any third party. Once she crossed the border between Fire and Water, she dropped her Henge and made for a beeline straight back to Konoha.

Why was she rushing to be home? There wasn't much that she wanted to return to and she had taken this mission to easily escape the complications that she had back at home. If only that had held true, throughout the entire mission, the conversation with Madara had been on her mind. She knew she had made another mistake, she let her emotions slip from beneath her carefully construed mask. She had belittled herself the entire time she was making her way towards the Mist and while she was trying to plan out how she did things, she kept him in mind. What would he think if he knew about what she was doing? What should it matter? Why was she so worried? Maybe she was getting ahead of herself, it wasn't like he would care.

"_The thought of you flirting with another man disgust me."_

She nearly tripped over her own feet as his voice filled her mind, it had felt as if he was there with her. She shuddered in disgust, recalling how that Mist Shinobi's hands roamed over her body like she was some sort of prize he had won. This was the price she paid for dabbling in the taboo of seduction. She tried to erase the feelings from her mind but they would not leave. This was ridiculous! She shouldn't let him affect her like this. When she returned she would set the record straight, for once and for all. She couldn't keep going on like this. If she knew how to stop her thoughts and emotions from flying off with wild abandon, she would but alas, she didn't know how to stop. She already knew she was way in over her head with this mission, with Madara.

Was it too late to go back, back to the beginning?

She let out a frustrated cry as she came to a halt, her hands running through her locks in annoyance. She needed him out of her mind but it was the only thing that kept her sane. It was the only thing that helped her to not think about what she had done. She felt sick at the thought of another man's hands on her body. The way he had spoken to her made her nearly want to puke. He spoke of how she was his ideal woman and she couldn't help but allow her mind to think of someone else during that time. A man with pale skin and dark hair, brooding eyes and an attitude to match. A man who found ways to make her excited and frustrated at the same time. A man who had allowed her to see his demons. A man who she has fought her emotions against. All she could think of was Madara in the time and place. All she could think of was how wrong she was for thinking of him. All she could think of was how he would be doing that same to another woman. A woman that was not her.

She blinked back the tears that had been brought forth at the thought. She turned and slammed her fist into a tree, crying out in pain. She was mess. Somewhere along the way, she had allowed Madara in, despite all that they had done to another. Despite the fact that he had taken her father away from her, then again who was she trying to blame? That had been a valid argument but then feelings had changed and it had become an excuse. Shinobi could die at any given moment during a mission, during their daily live or during a War. She knew better than to be so naive but it was the only thing to keep him at a distance. She slammed her fist into the tree again, tears flowing freely down her face. She continued to take out her frustrations until she could cry no more, until her arm ached and she could feel the bones in her hand fracturing.

Sniffling gently, she healed her hand, staring down lost in its green glow. Maybe she would try to see if Tsunade would allow him to be from her care. Things were becoming too complicated and she feared what she may do if they continued down this road. She feared that she would put her heart in the wrong place once more. Maybe she could figure out away to give him an early judgement. Anything, she needed anything to escape from him. Was that truly what she wanted? No, it was something that she needed in order to live her life normally. Prior to this mission, she had told him that he could not give her what she desired and she knew she needed to stand firm to that declaration. There was no place for them in the world or any other for that matter.

But she wasn't satisfied with that, she would never be satisfied with that.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she continued on her path back to Konoha. It took a few hours to reach the gate, as the Mist was half a day away. She arrived when the moon was high in the sky, illuminating the place she loved. She looked towards the Hokage Tower, knowing thats he would have to watch until tomorrow to tell Tsunade of her plans. She passed through the gates and allowed them to register that she was back in the village. She headed back to her home, feeling her heart race. She knew who was waiting for her there, she knew that he would always be waiting so long as he stayed with her. Taking in a deep breath, she entered her home, listening and searching for his presence. She slowly moved through the house, as normally as possible before heading to her room.

She stripped herself of her soiled clothing, hopped in the shower and washed away the filth that she had felt from the mission. Once finished, she dressed herself in a new uniform and dried out her hair. Her mind was shrouded with the decision she had made and she knew that she needed to tell him. Opening the door, she exited her room and headed off to see him.

* * *

He had been sitting on the edge of his bed, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. The Nara boy suspected something of him which caused a great dilemma to fill his mind. He would be sure to not allow the Shadow User any further suspicion. He had felt the blonde enter the village and he felt himself grow more at ease, knowing that she was back. He would never admit it to her but he had truly longed for her to be back. So, he waited for her to enter the house and he listened as she climbed up the stairs and headed to her room. He had felt her chakra spread out in search of him and he almost grinned. Despite what they had said to one another, she still searched for him.

He listened as she entered her room and cleansed herself from the mission, there was a lot he wished to speak with her about, especially the words that she had spoken to him before leaving. So he would wait patiently until she was finished. As he waited, he felt himself grow anxious. He wasn't sure what exactly he would say but he figured it would come naturally. After a while, he heard her door open before the soft sounds of her footsteps neared his door. He could sense her hesitation before she knocked on his door. He let out a grunt of response, signalling that she was allowed to come inside.

His door opened slowly before the blonde cautiously entered the room. Closing the door behind her, she stared at the floor and leaned against the door for support. He watched her, wondering what she could possibly have on her mind. Once again, they had been placed in the same situation as before, not knowing what to say to one another. Hiding behind a sense of duty and loyalty in order to separate them further. Her eyes were slightly puffy, he knew that she had been crying prior. They were in a tense silence for a while before she took in a deep breath, as if coming to a silent conclusion in her mind. Bright blues looked up at him, determination burning within those watery orbs.

"To hell with it," she muttered, pushing off against his door and moving towards him. Her hands reached up to the front of her dress, slowly popping open the buttons. He felt himself tense, those his eyes refused to leave from gazing at her ministrations. She reached down, pulling the hem of her dress up and off of her body. The length of her body was exposed before him, as it had been times before however the situation was different. She wasn't teasing him or flaunting off herself in a manner that he was used to. She tossed the article of clothing to the side, before she continued with pulling off her mesh half-sleeves and she shimmied out of those black shorts. Her fingers hooked under the mesh top covering her breast, before she practically yanked it off.

Only in a pair of not so modest black undergarments, she slowly walked towards him. His eyes danced over her body, taking in the sight. He watched the swell of her hips sway as she neared him, noted how the tops of her breast bounced slightly with each step. The light that the moon provided made her flaxen locks glow and her skin was illuminated in the pale light. He caught the shiver that rolled over her skin as his eyes greedily took in all that she presented towards him. The bed sagged as she placed her knees on each side of him, straddling his waist which he readily complied the sudden closeness of their bodies.

His hands immediately roamed the expanse of her thighs, sliding over her bottom and calloused fingers trailing up her spine. She shuddered at the rough feeling against her skin. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and they stared at one another for a while. His head leaned forward, his breathe dancing across her collarbone, his teeth nibbling on the sensitive flesh.

"There is no going back," he murmured.

"I know," she whispered in a shaky breath.

"Are you sure about this," he asked, glancing up at her. His eyes danced with apprehension and desire, she could feel him tremble beneath her and she wondered if he was trying to control himself.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," she replied softly, her hands coming to rest on the sides of his face, caressing his cheeks gently.

"Then I shall no longer hold myself back," he growled out, his hand cupping the back of her neck.

She was ready to question what he meant but all thoughts ceased when their lips met. In the same fashion that she had become accustomed to his lips were demanding and controlling. She easily allowed him dominance as their tongues met. She stifled a moan as he pressed himself up towards her core. His hands roamed over her body, reaching up to unhook the clasp of her bra. He quickly discarded the unnecessary article of clothing.

His mouth moved from her lips, nibbling across her jaw line and across her neck. One hand moved to caress and squeeze her supple breasts. He grinned at the mewl that left her, his thumb flickering across the hardening bud. He dipped his head, capturing the neglected one in his mouth. Her body jerked at the sudden contact, her thighs tightening around his waist.

He teased her with long, slow flicks of his tongue, his teeth barely grazing the sensitive nub. A curse left her as her hips bucked forward, her hands clutching his shoulders tightly. He continued on with his languid ministrations, feeling her body tremble before him. He pulled away, easily managing to move her beneath him. His knee pressed between her legs, feeling the warmth that radiated from the place he desired to be in.

"Tease," she breathed out, her body arching into the gently nudged between her legs.

"I think not," he said in a playful tone. He gazed down at the body beneath him. "It has been quite some time since I have last indulged in the pleasures that a woman's body gives." He reached down, yanking off his shirt and tossing it away. Glancing down at her once more, a crooked grin slowly came to his lips. Crimson hues captured her in awe and she couldn't help but find him beautiful. "I intend to enjoy you, thoroughly."

Moving his knee away, his hand reached down, stroking her inner thighs faintly. Her legs trembled in anticipation as he neared the place she desperately wanted him to touch. It felt like an eternity before his hand cupped her warmth, her body reacting immediately. A low moan escaped her lips, her back arching off the bed. His fingers teased her through the fabric of her underwear and she swore she would lose her mind if he continued. She could hear him chuckle and the bed shifted, she glanced at him curiously, he rmouth running dry.

He carefully peeled off her underwear, exposing her most private area to him. Her core glistened with desire and he felt elated it that it was because of him. His mouth neared the slick warmth, parting her legs for better access. He glanced up the length of her body, grinning at the flushed expression she wore. His hot breath crawled across her thighs and she nearly cried out as his tongue slid out and gave her a long stroke and flick. Her legs propped up beside his head, her toes digging into the bed as he continued to give her long and slow strokes of his tongue. Her hands buried themselves into the sheets and his hair, yanking on his scalp which only caused him to chuckle. He drew tight circles around her clit, causing another moan to leave her.

It had been so long since a man had last treated her body with such expertise. Hell, she wondered if there was anyone who came close to Madara's skills. The way his tongue moved was mind numbing and she knew wouldn't last long. She could feel this growing pressure building up in the lower pits of her abdomen. His fingers stroked the outside of her warmth and her hips lifted up in anticipation. He relished in the noises that left her and the way she responded to him. Sliding in two fingers, he curled them slightly, pumping in and out at a steady pace. Normally, he would never do this for a partner but Ino was different. He wanted to see her unraveling and know that he was the cause of it.

He knew that she was at her peak, her body beginning to fidget beneath his mouth and clenching around his fingers. Focusing on her release, he rolled his tongue across her clit, his fingers thrusting faster. Her moans became more frequent and of a higher tune. It came like a tidal came. Her orgasm felt like she was falling off a cliff, like she was unable to breathe. A series of gasps and moans left her and Madara continued his ministrations. She found her voice becoming reduced to a blubbering mess of pleads for him to stop.

Pulling away he smirked down at the dazed woman, who was trying to catch her breath. His tongue darted out, licking away her essence on his lips. "You taste as sweet as I imagined," he growled out, grinning at the dark flush that stained her cheeks.

She propped herself on her elbows, her eyes trailing across his exposed torso and down towards the erect member that strained against the fabric of his pants. The desire to have him inside of her was becoming a desperate need. Rolling onto her stomach and getting on her hands and knees, she crawled towards him. Sitting up, he allowed her hands to touch his body intimately. Her nimble fingers roamed across his bare skin, memorizing everything that they went across. Her mouth and lips kissed and nibbled his flesh gently, her nose nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Her fingers soon began to trail down lower, touching the top of the waistband of his pants. Her fingers quickly undoing the buckle of his pants, gently tugging them down. He tensed slightly as he felt his pants fall to the floor, not used to having a woman take charge but this was Ino he was dealing with.

He heard an appreciative hum from the blonde before he let out a low groan, her hand taking hold of his member. She grinned slightly, kissing and nibbling her way down past his navel. She stroked him slowly as her mouth gently wrapped around the tip of his member. Her tongue flicked across the slit and he felt his knees grow weak. Her tongue ran the up the length of his member and she pulled away with a grin. "Hmm, you're just the way I imagined," she purred out, a feline grin coming to her lips.

If he had any self-restraint up until this point, it flew into the far crevices of his mind. He pulled her hand off of him, nuzzling her palm. "You will come to find that I am more than that, woman," he murmured lowly. He took hold of her chin, pulling her into another kiss. She moaned wrapping her arms around his neck, as his hand trailed down, touching her slick core. She shivered at the touch, knowing that if he continued she would buckle under the pleasure. She moved away from him, her eyes dancing with desire, beckoning him to come towards her.

He did not hesitate to follow suit, gently pushing her body into the bed, settling himself between her thighs. She gasped feeling him press against her thigh, biting her lower lip to contain herself. Her hands trailed up his arms then slowly down his torso, wrapping around his shaft once more. Lifting her hips up, she guided the tip of his member to her entrance, feeling her heart race. There was no time to think about how wrong this was. There was no time to think about the consequences she faced, should they be caught. For he took all those thoughts away from her mind once he slid himself fully into her. She stilled as he pushed as far as he could go, her body adjusting to him.

With a steady rock of his hips, she let out a gasp and when he thrusted roughly into her and she let out a moan. He sat up straighter as he rolled his hips into a rough thrust causing the blonde to moan in response. His eyes trailed down from her face which had melted into an expression of bliss, the marks that littered her neck and chest, her breasts that moved with each thrust he made and all the way down to where their bodies met. She would prove to be addictive. The way her body snugly wrapped around him like a glove was something that a man could only dream of. Using one hand to grip her waist, he licked his thumb and placed it upon her bundle of nerves, slowly teasing it. He could feel her body shuddered around him, her teeth biting into her lower lip.

"Ma-! Christ," she cried out, clutching the wrist that played with her sensitive area, her hips rolling into the touch and thrusts. She came with a force, her body shuddered and spasmed around him. She didn't have time to ride out this one as he angled his hips deeper, thrusting without hesitation. She soon fell over the edge once more.

She was pulled out of her euphoria as he slid out of her and she whimpered at the loss. He laid on his back, taking told of her arm and pulling her on top of him. She was met with a heated kiss and she met the ferocity with her own. She delighted a low groan from him as she gently nibbled on his lower lip. Sitting up, she took hold of him and slid down his length, sheathing him in her body once more. In this new position, they both let out a collective moan. His grip tightened on her hips, jaw clenched and he let out a slow and heavy breath. A curse left him as she began to roll her hips, leaning back as she allowed her body to take control of the new position and find its satisfaction. He bucked his hips into each roll and grind of her hips, eliciting even more sinful noises from the blonde on top of him. Her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, her whole body exposed to him, her breasts bounced with each movement, her swollen lips parted gasping for air and her eyes. Her eyes were a deep aquamarine, darkened by desire and lust, staring at him, expressing how elated she felt.

She had to say that the controlled expression that he schooled on his face was impressive. She had long thrown that kind of look out of her mind, allowing herself to fully enjoy this moment. However, she enjoyed the way his eyes would flutter close briefly or when his jaw would clench from her movements. This was a face of Madara that she wanted forever to be etched in her mind, she was the only one allowed to see it, not some poor civilian woman. She gasped as a jolt of electricity shot down her spine, indicating that she was close to releasing once more. She glanced at his face once more, only to be caught in a heated gaze. His eyes wavered from onyx to crimson, the emotional excitement causing the Sharingan to appear. A grin caused his lips to curl and mouth the words that sent her over the edge.

"Come."

And as she came, she let out a long moan, her body clenching around him tightly, her hips rolling slightly to ride the orgasm out. Her nails dug into his thigh as she lost herself to the pleasure. This was his opportunity to take the lead. He rolled them over quickly, pressing their bodies as close as he could while roughly thrusting into her. He continued to rock his hips until her voice began to grow hoarse. He leaned back to look down at her once more, her hand cradled her bliss filled head and she swore he was taking to her a new level of euphoria. When she felt the tip of his member brush against that special spot inside of her, she let out a loud cry.

His name left her lips, alternating in the way she said it, gasping, moaning, crying, shouting. It was like some sort of mantra to keep her on the edge of her sanity but that wouldn't do. Madara would see to it that she was completely broken. Leaning back he angled his hips to hit that area over and over, her hands flying out to hold on to his arms, digging into his flesh. Her eyes were screwed shut, her brows pitched forward and moans of ecstasy leaving her lips. He could feel the tightening in his lower abdomen, knowing that he wouldn't last long, especially with the way she looked while he fucked her mercilessly. Strands of hair clung to her face, her back arched off of the bed and incoherent words of pleasure were babbling like a brook from her mouth. She was perfection beneath him, her body writhing and shuddering for only him.

Opening her eyes, she gazed up at him, meeting his intense gaze. His expression wavered as her body tightened around him, a low moan leaving him. Her grip loosened around his arms, gently trailing up his arms. Her fingers danced across his jawbone before tenderly caressing his face. He watched her expression carefully, enjoying how gently she touched him. The pad of her thumb ran across his cheek, before guiding him down closer to her. The kiss he received from her was world tilting, the gentleness that was given spent shivers down his spine. She broke the slow and tender kiss after a few moments, before nuzzle his cheek, her breath tickling against his ear.

"I can't hold out for much longer," she murmured in hoarse tone. "Please, come."

He moaned lowly into the crook of her neck, his eyes closing. The way she spoke to him drove him to the brink of insanity. Who was try to make who lose their mind at this point? Picking up his pace, he allowed her moans and cries of approval to guide him. The pressure in his lower abdomen had built up to the point of a desperate need for release. As he thrusted into her, he could feel the painstakingly close moment of his undoing. It was as if her body reacted to his own desires, tightening around him so quickly that a swear left him. Her body shook and convulsed around him and he followed suit. His hot seed spilled into her and the pressure within him subsided. Their heavy breathing filled the air and he removed himself from her, laying down beside her.

She lay there in a state of pure and utter content. It had been a long time since she had last indulged in sexual endeavors and Madara was certainly a skilled lover. A grin came to her face as she basked in their aftermath. Her eyes were closed and she felt a sense of security with Madara laying beside her. The bed shifted and she lazily opened her eyes, her body feeling spent. That dark look in his eyes seemed to have ignited once more and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Do not sleep yet, I have yet to have you thoroughly," he purred out, nuzzling and biting the crook of her neck. She left out a faint gasp as his hand roamed over her body and back down to her aching warmth.

He was certainly an insatiable lover as well.

**AN: AHHHHHHH! I DID IT! I mean I have been waiting for this moment for so long and I'm sure you all have as well! I tried not to make it too long but I mean….BRUH IT HAD TO BE AMAZING! I feel like it was amazing and if you don't that's fine but I consider this a masterpiece of mine. I truly do. -cough cough- Okay, enough fangirling over myself and these two. Anyways, I hope that this hits you in all the right feels and what not. I can't wait to see what you all have to say. I kind of rushed to finish this because I realized it had been a while since I lasted updated, so I may come back and fix a few things and stuff. I apologize for any left out words and grammatical errors in advance! Well I hoped you enjoyed the eleventh installment of **_**Within the Bush Clover**_**. Feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading and until next time~! - Tinyraver**


End file.
